Don't Let Go
by Cross-stitch01
Summary: He had everything about her tuned in. Her voice, the sound of her footsteps, her scent, was locked into his mind. Over the years, either subconsciously or on purpose, he had remembered everything about her to the finest detail. My take on their 6th year. Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter One

A/N

Before I get started, I just wanted to clarify a few things.

Unfortunately when my email account was hacked, it was closed by hotmail and I have been unable to re-open it as it was an old address I'd rarely used. As such, I was unable to gain access to the new password I had been sent to log in here.

I have tried numerous times to get help from admins on this site but have received no response.

So i'm left to create an entirely new log in account and re-upload the story under a different name.

So, simply put - I am indeed the original author!

As it's been a long time between updates, i've revised the story a bit. It's essentially the same - but hopefully with some improvements.

Happy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm merely an avid fan who likes to play around a bit.**

* * *

The night was unseasonably cool for this time of year and the occupants of number 4 Privet Drive all slept soundly. All but a fifteen year old boy who twisted restlessly in his bed, his long legs getting tangled in the sheets.

Harry Potter's usual messy jet-black hair stuck to his forehead as beads of sweat rolled down his face. His emerald eyes alight with fear as the nightmare that awoke him remained clear and vivid. Closing his eyes tightly, he wished away the harsh images that plagued his mind. The scene replaying like an old record, the final moments of his god-fathers life flashing before him - tormenting him.

He took a deep breath and sighed quietly before hauling himself out of his all too short bed. He made his way over to his tiny window and looked out at the pristine and _normal _neighbourhood he had called home for the past 14 years.

Tugging against the window for a moment, he opened it and closed his eyes as he allowed the crisp nighttime air to brush against his face. The tiny glow of the orange street light casting a shadow across his face. He stood there silently for a moment, the contents of the dream seeping away but still lingering - the harsh reality always present and aching.

Not for the first time, his eyes were drawn to his desk where a pile of unopened letters lay. Ever since his return to Privet Drive he had struggled to find a way to respond to his friends. Struggled to find a way to put his thoughts to words, to fight the guilt of how it was he who placed them in such a dangerous situation and how easily it could have been them who had not made it out alive.

Their unwavering loyalty stabbed at him and their willingness to follow him made his stomach churn. The feeling of helpless as he watched Hermione fall and his lack of readiness when Voldemort struck.

He turned away, teeth grinding together as he fought to repress images from that night. He was angry with Dumbledore for lying to him. But more than that, he was angry at himself. Angry that he was irrational and stubborn. Angry that he didn't listen to Hermione. Angry that he lead them into a situation he _knew _was dangerous. Vivid images of Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort flashed before him. He felt the power they both radiated as they locked eyes and fought with such skill and precision it made Harry feel weak at the knees.

_'The chosen one' _echoed in his head. He had recited the prophecy countless times, the words etched into his brain. The reality of the words weighed on his shoulders, a constant pressure. His fate and destiny laid out before him. Undisputed and unchallenged.

Since that night, there had been a fire that ignited inside of him. A fire to prove himself worthy and it wasn't because of the prophecy. It was because of Sirius and his parents. Because they believed in him. Because if he stood any chance in this fight he was destined for, he was gonna give it his all. And It was because of his friends, whose unwavering support and loyalty deserved better. He resolved that he would never put himself or anyone in that position again. That he would work harder than he had ever done.

With the thought of Hermione and Ron in his mind he donned his well worn pair sneakers and retraced the steps he took every morning before the sun rose. The morning air was a blast to his face as he stepped outside and as his feet hit the ground, there was one single thought that pounded in sync with the beat of his heart.

'_I will fight.'_

* * *

'I know you're there.' His voice cut through the silence. He sat in the swing, his shirt saturated with sweat as he watched the sun rise.

'Constant vigilance' The voice replied.

Harry turned to the voice in time to see Tonks emerge, seemingly out of nowhere.

'You're getting faster,' Tonks commented as she took the swing next to him, her long legs stretching out in front of her as she pushed off.

'So are you.' Harry replied dryly, observing her own sweaty state.

Tonks smiled briefly, eyes soft as she looked at him. 'How are you doing, Harry?' She asked that question every time she saw him, which had been quite often. Harry enjoyed when Tonks was assigned to watch over him, she didn't flit about pretending she wasn't there and she was the only one who had made an effort to talk to him about what happened. The past months had been hard for both of them and their friendship had strengthened from their time together. Sometimes they would chat. Sometimes they would sit in silence, each satisfied that the others mere presence provided a sense of comfort.

Harry glanced at her before resuming his vigil on the sunrise. 'I'm doing ok, Tonks. And you?

'Pretty average, not going to lie. Dung is driving me mad as usual, and everyone else for that matter.' She paused, 'Mrs Weasley's had enough of him. That woman is a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure.' She smiled at him, nudging his shoulder.

'Red heads are notoriously fierce.' Harry agreed lightly. 'When are you going to rescue me from this place?' He asked with a smile. This was a running joke. Harry often complained of being stir-crazy, the days dragging out agonisingly slow. He both looked forward to and dreaded his return to the wizarding world, but the idea of being an active member ultimately won out.

'Ah, a few more days I think… you need to run some more.' She winked at him before they settled into a comfortable silence, both enjoying the sunrise.

'I got a letter from Hermione, asking after you. She's worried.' Tonks broke the silence, aware of his refusal to respond to their letters.

'What did you tell her?' Harry asked, his eyes dropping to the ground as he kicked at the dirt. Hermione had been the one he struggled with most.

'I told her you were training for a marathon.' She supplied offhandedly, laughing quietly when she saw Harry bite back a smile.

'I hate that I'm doing this to her.' Harry admitted, raising his eyes to look at her. 'I miss her.' He sighed, a wave of guilt crashing down on him. 'I just don't know what to say.'

Tonks reached over, her hand resting on his arm and offering a comforting pressure, a knowing look in her eye. 'You'll get there, Harry. And she'll be there when you do.'

Harry smiled sadly, the image of her falling at the ministry racing across his mind. 'I know. That's what scares me.'

* * *

After bidding Tonks a farewell, Harry made his way slowly back to the house. His eyes swept from house to house, each identical. Their front-yards pristine and perfect - not a blade of grass out of place. Many of his neighbours continued to eye him with caution, their gazes uncertain as he strode past.

He entered the house quietly and avoided any confrontation with the Dursley's, his feet light as he made his way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he stood in front of the mirror. The person who looked back was hardly recognisable. He had grown a staggering amount over the summer, shooting up a few inches. His jet black hair was longer, the scar on his forehead completely hidden from view. His bright green eyes held a haunted look and dark circles under his eyes made him look older than he was. His body had filled out and become more lean, his exercise over the summer transforming his once skinny frame into an athletic one. His jaw-line was more defined, long gone were the days of his once chubby cheeks. Rubbing his eyes with his hands he moved away from the mirror and got dressed.

He admired his new clothes, a sly smile making its way onto his face. Sick and tired of the hand me downs he'd received his entire life. Not long ago - when he was feeling particularly restless and stir-crazy, he convinced Tonks to a sneaky trip to London and went on a shopping trip. He only felt a little bit guilty at getting her in trouble but it was by far the best day of the summer.

As he made his way out of the bathroom, loud noises greeted him. Familiar voices.

'Where's Potter?' Moody's rough voice came from the living room.

Eyes wide with surprise, Harry tore down the stairs and bounded round the corner. 'I'm here, Sir.' Harry said, eyes sweeping around the room. Mr Weasley, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley stood smiling at him. His eyes lingered on Tonks, an eye-brow raising in question.

'I couldn't tell you, I swear!' She grinned, her deception earlier clearly an amusement.

Mr Weasley stepped foreword, his tall frame filling the room. 'It's good to see you, Harry.' He smiled, he hand clapping his back. 'How long do you think it'll take for you to pack?'

Harry smiled, 'with the aid of some magic?' He looked at Tonks, 'give me two minutes.'

Tonks followed him upstairs, her eyes sweeping around the room, taking in everything. As they came to his room, Harry suddenly felt very self-conscious. 'Um, It's not much. Sorry.' His face flushed as they entered his tiny bedroom.

Tonks' eyes softened as she looked at him, her eyes drawn to the letters on his desk. 'Didn't read a single one, did you?'

'I have been completely oblivious to everything. You were my only source of information.' Harry stated, rushing about his room. 'I figured if it was anything serious, I would be directly contacted.'

'I didn't have to be.' Tonks said simply, eying a letter that was clearly from Hermione.

Harry frowned, an uneasy feeling in his chest. As Tonks flicked her wand and packed his trunk up, he walked towards Hedwig's cage. 'I'll be a the order, girl.' He said.

'I'm going to make it right.' Harry said quietly as they made their way downstairs. He looked Tonks in the eye, 'I will.'


	2. Chapter Two

The sensation of taking a Portkey still took Harry by surprise and he struggled to keep his balance as his feet hit the floor. Accepting a helping hand from Tonks, Harry looked around the familiar living room. His mood darkened considerably as he realised they were at Grimmauld Place.

'It's the most secure place.' Tonks said, eying him in concern.

Harry nodded, forcing a smile on his face. 'Yeah, I know. I'm fine.' In truth, his heart was pounding in his chest and his hands became sweaty. The house was eerily quiet, 'Is anyone else here?' He asked.

'Not at the moment.' Mr Weasley answered, adjusting his spectacles. 'Tonks and Remus are here. Molly and the children are at the Burrow.' He smiled at Harry, 'oh and Hermione of course.'

"Hermione's at the Burrow?' Harry asked, his interest suddenly piquing. The knowledge that she was at there with Ron made him feel oddly annoyed. He could feel Tonks gaze on him and pointedly ignored it.

'Has been for the past week.' Mr. Weasley nodded. 'They'll be here tomorrow though.'

Harry nodded absently, his mind whirly with thoughts of them together and made his stomach give an unfamiliar tug.

'Professor Dumbledore is here. He wanted to speak with you.' Kingsley spoke for the first time, his voice rich and smooth.

Harry nodded, a wave of tiredness crashing down on him. He knew he would have to face him at some point but it didn't make it all the more appealing. He sighed wearily, 'where is he?'

'The library.' Tonks answered, taking off for Harry to follow in her steps. As they wandered through the halls, images of Sirius flooded his mind. By the time they reached their destination, Harry was feeling deflated.

'I can't imagine how you're feeling about being here.' Tonks said quietly after a few moments as they stood at the doorway.

Harry shrugged. 'It's the safest place' he repeated her earlier sentiment. 'I'll be fine.' He took a deep breath before knocking twice on the mahogany door. He sent her a brief smile before entering quietly.

He'd never really appreciated the library at Grimmauld Place until now. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with thick tombs. There was a small niche with a window and he couldn't help but imagine seeing Hermione perched there, Crookshanks at her feet and a book in her lap.A low voice interrupted his daydream.

'It's good to see you, Harry.' Dumbledore stood by a window, his gaze moving from the street and looking squarely at Harry. Harry noticed he looked more aged than the last time he saw him, more frail than ever before. His blue eyes still sparkled behind his spectacles.

'Hi.' Harry forced a smile, their last encounter still fresh in his mind. The anger he felt still lingered, still hurting from the lies and Dumbledore's refusal to be open about what he knew.

'How are you?' Dumbledore asked, eyes assessing him. 'You've grown.' He observed with a smile.

Harry nodded absently, his eyes drifting to the shelves as he began wondering around. He raised a hand, his long fingers running over old titles and leaving a trail as he collected dust. 'I'm going ok, I guess. How are you?'

'I'm going ok, too.' Dumbledore's eyes flittered to an open newspaper on the desk. 'Have you been reading the prophet?'

Without looking in the direction, Harry shrugged. 'Nope. Not once.'

'So you're unaware of what has been happening over the summer?' Dumbledore asked, eyebrows raising in question.

'What can I do about it from my room?' Harry asked rhetorically. 'I can hazard a guess.' He paused, 'He's gaining momentum. Support is growing. He's getting stronger every single day.' He raised his eyes to Dumbledore. 'And while he's training. While he's gaining strength. What am I doing? Under house arrest? You tell me what you did and then you send me away for the summer to mull it over? How am I ever going to stand a chance if you don't believe in me.'

'I believe in you more than you will ever realise, Harry.' Dumbledore's voice was calm and controlled, but there was a spark of emotion in his eyes. 'You know why you were with your relatives - it is for your protection.'

'Protection?' Harry laughed humourlessly. 'Protect me by teaching me how to do it myself, not by sending me away.' His green eyes flashed, emotion in his green eyes.'I want to _learn. _I want to fight him the right way. I'm sick of being a puppet in his show. It's my _life. _My entire life is this.' He looked at him, eyes bright. 'Teach me, show me how.'

There was a moment of silence as they both looked at each other before Dumbledore responded.

'I will.'

* * *

After his talk with Dumbledore, Harry felt more optimistic than he had in a long time. The Professor had agreed to arrange personal tutors for him, specialising in all areas. He himself had agreed to provide individual lessons. He spent the rest of the day wondering around the house aimlessly. Exploring new rooms he'd never come across before. Checking his watch, he suddenly realised it was dinnertime and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Lupin and Tonks at the table, chatting.

'Hi.' He said lamely, standing by the door awkwardly, unsure if he was interrupting something.

'Harry.' Lupin stood up, a smile gracing his face as he walked over to him, gripping his hand and clapping him on the back. 'Sit down.' He ushered him to a seat.

'How have you been?' Harry asked as he eyed Lupin. He looked thinner than the last time Harry saw him but seemed ok.

'I'm doing alright.' He offered a small smile, eyes tired. 'It's been..' He paused for a moment, struggling to find the right word. 'difficult to be here at times, but at the same time I find comfort in it.' He placed a plate of food in front of Harry before taking the seat next to him. 'You're taller than me now.' He grinned. 'How has your summer been?'

Harry shrugged. 'Ok, considering.' He looked up at Tonks, 'I've probably not dealt with everything the best way.' He said as a wave of guilt washed over him.

'I don't really think there is a 'best' way.' Lupin said thoughtfully. 'You just do the best you can do at the time, in the moment. You do the things that get you through the day. It's only later that you can wonder what would have happened if you'd done things differently.'

'I shouldn't have ignored her.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'She didn't deserve it.'

Lupin nodded, eyes soft. 'Talk to her. When she gets here. Talk to her.'

* * *

Sleep did not come easy to Harry that night. He tossed and turned, the sheets tangling with his legs as he fought to get comfortable. His eyes stung from tiredness. He looked at the clock and sighed when he realised it was 3:23am.

The thought of seeing Hermione in the next day was the one thing that wouldn't leave his brain. He was excited at the thought of seeing her but concerned about her reaction. Would she understand that it wasn't because he didn't want to talk to her, but because he simply didn't know what to say - how to make it better.

Heaving a great sigh, he swung out of bed, his bare feet touching the floorboards. He grabbed a stray t-shirt and snuck out the room, his feet light. He decided to explore another side of the house he'd previously stayed away from. After walking for a couple of minutes he stumbled upon a door, eying it curiously and wondering where it led, he opened it gently to find it revealed a staircase. Interest piqued, Harry slowly took one step at a time, his feet cold against the steel steps. He came across a second door, this needed more encouragement to open. As he went through the doorway, he felt a blast of fresh air hit his face and discovered he was on the roof. He stepped outside, eyes scanning the area. Looking up, he found the sky was unusually clear, a number of stars sparkling brightly. He leant against the door, a sigh escaping his lips as he let the air wash over him. His last thought before he fell asleep was of his brown-eyed best friend.

* * *

The first thought that came to mind when he woke up was how sore his neck was. Blinking his eyes against the sunlight, he rubbed his neck gingerly. Fighting back a yawn, he stretched leisurely, eyes roaming around his surroundings. He took a moment to appreciate how differently things looked in daylight. He hand absently brushed against his scar as he stood up, his body aching from his uncomfortable sleeping position. His scar hadn't hurt in a while although there was an occasional sting that was easy to dismiss. Unaware of the time, he slowly made his way back down the stairs and was surprised to come across a flurry of noise and activity.

'What do you mean you don't know where he is?' Ron's voiced sounded, making Harry's eyes widen in surprise, his footsteps increasing in speed as he raced through the house.

'I mean we don't know where he's gone.' Tonks replied, her voice clearly strained. 'He has to be _somewhere _in the house.' She muttered to herself just as Harry burst through the door.

'I'm here.' He announced, sucking in a deep breath. He looked around the room and was startled at the number of people crammed into one room, their eyes widening considerably at his entrance.

'Where the hell have you been?' Tonks came over, her hand gently clipping the back of his head.

'I fell asleep on the roof.' Harry said lamely, his eyes sweeping around the room and resting on a certain brown-haired witch.

'The roof?' Ron asked, drawing Harry's attention away from Hermione. Harry noticed a certain hostility in his voice and inwardly flinched.

'Never mind that.' Mrs. Weasley waved Ron aside and swept Harry into a bone-crushing hug. 'It's so good to see you, Harry dear.' She gave him another squeeze before stepping back and assessing him. This gave Harry time to look to Hermione and he felt his heart stop. She stood quietly in the corner, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a white singlet and a grey cardigan with her dark brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Her skin was tinged golden, sun kissed from the past few months. She looked anything but ordinary. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as they maintained eye contact. Her unnaturally light brown eyes looked right back at him, concern in her gaze and something else he was not yet familiar with.

Mrs Weasley's loud voice bought his attention back to her but he only caught the end of her sentence. '… gotten so tall.'

Harry smiled briefly, 'you're not the first one to notice.' His eyes drifting to Lupin who was eying him with concern. He looked down and realised he was still in his pyjamas. He flushed a bit, 'Um, sorry for worrying you.' He looked at Lupin and Tonks, 'I didn't mean to.'

'I didn't even know you could get to the roof. Trust you to find a way though.' She smiled, relief clearly evident on her face.

Harry grinned, eyes around the room once more, taking in who was and wasn't present. 'Where's the rest of the clan?'

'The twins are at the shop,' she looked troubled, 'and Ginny is spending some time with Luna Lovegood.'

Harry nodded, his palms becoming sweaty as the silence coming from the corner continued. Noticing his discomfort, Tonks began to steer Ron and the others out of the room. 'We've set you up in a different room considering the twins aren't here. Figured you'd like your own space.' She took a helpless Ron by the arm and ushered him out, leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the first time.

He ruffled his hair, nervous under Hermione's unwavering stare. He looked helplessly around the room, mentally cursing himself. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' Her voice was quiet, her eyes softening as he clearly struggled to find the right words. He rubbed his neck again and sighed heavily. He looked her in the eyes and was surprised by the amount of emotion it stirred inside of him. Lupin and Tonks were right. This person in front of him was the most caring and loyal friend he'd ever had.

'There's nothing I can say to you that'll make what I did any better.' He started, his voice quiet. 'You didn't deserve it.' He eyed her, images of her falling in his mind. His eyes drifting to his bare feet before he continued. 'And what happened. It didn't just happen to me. It happened to you. What you went through. What Ron went through. I was too selfish.' He lifted his eyes and met her gaze, 'I have been the worst friend to you and I am so sorry, Hermione.'

'You were hurting.' Hermione drew closer, 'you still are.' Her eyes scanned his face, concern filling her gaze. She looked around the room, 'and being here after what happened? I can't imagine what that'd be like.'

'It's okay.' Harry forced a smile on his face.

'You've never been a good liar, Harry.' Hermione softly chided.

'I've wanted to talk to you for so long, Hermione.' Harry said quietly, 'I just didn't know how. I didn't know what to say.' He looked at her, eyes almost pleading for forgiveness. 'I still don't.'

Hermione smiled, an understanding look on her face. She pulled him into a hug that he fell gratefully into. His chin rested atop her head, her voice muffled against his chest. 'You can tell me anything, you know that right?' She said as she pulled away.

Harry nodded, 'I know.' He ruffled his hair again, eyes dropping to the floor. 'That's what scares me.'

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome... and encouraged.**


	3. Chapter Three

'Why does that make you scared?' Hermione asked quietly. She was standing inches in front of him and he could count the light freckles that were scattered across her face.

'My actions. What I do.' Harry sighed heavily, 'They impact everyone. Everyone I care about. What happened that night, Hermione. It shouldn't have happened. And that'll hang over me for the rest of my life.'

'You can't blame yourself.' Hermione said softly.

'But I can take responsibility.' Harry countered. 'I need to make better choices. Stronger ones otherwise innocent people get hurt. So you and Ron don't have to go through what you did. So I don't barge blindly into situations that are dangerous. And I will. I promise you, Hermione that I'm going to do better.'

Hermione nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised curiously. 'Why are you saying this? What's happened?'

'You don't believe in destiny.' Harry said it as though it was a statement rather than a question, his green eyes scanning Hermione's. 'If I said there was something bigger than me, than you. That there was something I was _born _to do, would you believe me?'

'I'll always believe you, Harry.' Hermione whispered without a moment of hesitation, 'But what are you talking about?'

'My life.' Harry whispered sitting down in a chair, his shoulders heavy. Hermione mimicked his position. 'You know the weapon they were talking about all last year?'

'Yes…' Hermione looked anxious, her eyebrows furrowed. She gripped his hand tightly in hers, her slender fingers entwining with his and sending a tingle through his arm.

'I'm the weapon, Hermione.' Harry looked at her, his green eyes shining.

'You're the what?' Hermione shook her head. 'No..' Her fingers squeezed her hand. 'What does that even mean, Harry?'

Just as he was about to respond, the kitchen door suddenly swung open. Turning his head toward the door, he met Ron's eye. He was standing by the door, an unreadable look on his face as he took in Harry and Hermione's close proximity. Moving his head back toward Hermione, Harry realised how close they actually were. Clearing his throat in embarassment, he leant back in his chair and offered Ron an awkward smile. 'Hey, you unpacked already?'

'Don't have that much stuff.' Ron answered shortly, eyes locked on their still joined hands.

Following his gaze, Harry felt his cheeks grown warm. Hermione remained quiet as Harry hastily removed his hand, the tingle still present.

'Ok, right.' Harry struggled to find the right words, struck by the amount of emotion Hermione had got from him and attempting to recover. 'Your mum said the twins were at work? The shop is still open?'

'Aye, business is booming. Mum and Dad aren't too happy about it. But there's no stopping them, really.' Ron plopped down on a chair and gave Harry the first opportunity to really look at him. He was as tall as ever; his long and gangly form seemed awkward in the small kitchen. His long nose alight with freckles from large amounts of time spent in the sun. He felt Hermione's continued vigil on him and noted her tan. The idea of the both of them enjoying themselves over with summer together nagged at him.

'Are many shops still open?' Harry asked his hand gripping side of his chair. The unfinished conversation with Hermione and Ron's interruption lingered in his mind. His palms were sweating. He was so close to telling Hermione and knew Ron should be told too but something held him back. An invisible barrier.

Ron looked at him curiously, 'You really have no idea what's going on, do you?'

Harry shook his head, 'Not one.'

'Most of Diagon Alley is closed. It's like a ghost town really, everyone is too scared.' Hermione spoke for the first time.

'Were there attacks?' Harry wondered, his earlier discomfort slowly slipping away.

Hermione shook her head. 'Not exactly. Not in Diagon Alley anyway. Ever since…' She paused, eyes flittering to Harry's hands as they gripped the underside of the table in front of them. 'Ever since what happened, people have been too afraid to go out in public. They think if something like that can happen in the Ministry, well… what's stopping them from doing it anywhere else?' She sent a brief smile to Ron. 'Well, everyone but George and Fred of course.'

'Stubborn as anything.' Ron shrugged, a smile on his face before turning serious again. 'The Prophet isn't helping matters, I suppose.'

Harry felt himself roll his eyes, his grip slacking. 'Well that doesn't surprise me. They specialise in fear mongering don't they?' He felt himself get annoyed. 'And what does that achieve? Nothing. It does nothing more than play into his hands and give him what he wants. Spread the fear. Let's lay out the red carpet for him, right?' He was surprised when he felt a hand slip into his gently. It was done so subtly that Ron didn't seem to notice. He felt himself calm considerably with the added pressure and quietly marvelled at the affect Hermione was having on him. 'I, just. I get why they're scared. Of course I do.' He sighed, shoulders slumping. 'But live your life. Show him you won't buckle. Be cautious. Be smart. But don't let him win, don't give him that power over you.' He looked at Ron who was watching him curiously. 'I owe you an apology, Ron. They way I've treated you.' He glanced at Hermione and smiled when she squeezed his hand softly. 'The both of you. It wasn't right.' He looked backed at Ron. 'And I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it.'

Ron nodded slowly, taking it all in. The lingering hostility in his eyes slowly faded away to be replaced with the easy smile Harry was familiar with. 'No problem, Harry. I get it.'

'Still doesn't make it okay.' Harry replied. He looked at both of them, 'I don't think i've ever seen either of you with a tan.' He smirked at Ron. 'Who woulda thought, huh?'

Ron laughed, 'Sod off you. All I got was more freckles. The perils of being a redhead.' He nodded to him. 'You've kept busy then?'

Harry nodded, 'trying.'

'Tonks said you went running every morning.' Hermione slipped her hand out of his and he missed the contact instantly.

Harry shrugged, 'unsurprisingly, the Dursley's didn't seem to want to bond with me. Besides, I had to keep Tonks busy.' He smirked.

'Oh it was for my benefit was it?' Tonks' voice rang out as she entered the kitchen. She sat down heavily next to Ron, her eyes filled with mirth. 'You're so generous, Harry.'

Harry smiled and turned his attention to Hermione. 'Did all my homework too, you know. I kept hearing your voice.'

'You're kidding me, right?' Hermione looked skeptical, making Tonks laugh. 'You've done all your homework?'

'Why is that so unbelievable?' Harry feigned hurt, his eyes betraying him.

Hermione raised a single eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Well.. Ok. I guess I get your shock. I suppose you're rubbing off on me after all this time.' Harry laughed.

'Only took 5 years.' Hermione smiled, her brown eyes twinkling.

Harry grinned. 'Better late than never.'

* * *

**Comments and feedback always welcome. Keeps the spirit up.**

Ps. Have a happy holidays!


	4. Chapter Four

'I guess I should go and get changed,' Harry said as he fingered his white cotton shirt. He could feel Hermione's knee touching his under the table and took comfort in the contact. He ruffled his hair anxiously, not used to the new feelings that being around Hermione were stirring inside him.

'You'll need to show me how to get to the roof sometime, ' Hermione said with a smile, her brown eyes sparkling.

Harry smiled back, 'I think there's a whole lot of this house left to explore, I just stumbled onto it really.'

'Fancy a game of chess later, Harry?' Ron asked, breaking the eye contact between Harry and Hermione.

'Of course.' Harry tried to ignore the odd look that Ron was giving him. It wasn't an angry look, but a curious one. It was a look that often on his face when he was playing chess.'You know I always look forward to getting completely pummelled.'

Ron smirked good-naturedly, 'ahwell, can't be good at everything.'

/

After he showered and dressed, Harry wondered the narrow halls on his way to the library. He caught a glimpse of Hermione as he went to walk past her room and paused. She was packing away her clothes, her hands delicately folding and placing them neatly in the drawer. Harry watched silently for a moment, his eyes drinking in every detail before he knocked gently on the door.

Hermione turned at the sound, a smile gracing her face. 'Feel better?' She said as Harry entered the room slowly.

Harry grinned and nodded. 'Much, thank you. But as nice as it sounds to fall asleep under the stars, it wasn't the most comfortable of sleeping positions.' He rubbed his neck dramatically.

Hermione smiled, brushing a stray hair that had fallen in her eye. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Talk about what?' Harry asked absently as he wondered around the room. Her school books were already out of her trunk and neatly stacked on her desk. He knew very well she was referring to the conversation that had been interrupted in the kitchen earlier. He just wanted to stall for a moment to gather his thoughts. He paused at a photo she had placed on her bedside table. It was of her parents. Hermione stood in the middle, both her parents had arms around her shoulders and smiles on their faces.

'Wow, you look like your Mum.' Harry commented as he picked up the picture. She had the same dark brown eyes, and hair. He felt a smile come onto his face and turned to Hermione who was watching him. 'I kinda miss muggle photos.' He looked back at the picture and appreciated how genuinely happy Hermione seemed to be in it. 'You look so happy.' He said quietly as he placed the frame back down.

Hermione smiled at him, 'I always love going home.' She paused thoughtfully, 'I'm so lucky to have my parents but it's getting harder and harder for them to understand this world. I mean, they try. They're so interested but it's just so different from the world they live in.'

Harry smiled, 'you know after our first year. Back at the Dursley's, I almost convinced myself I'd made it all up and that it was all a dream.' He looked at her, 'too good to be true you know?'

'I can't imagine how you would have felt.' Hermione stated quietly. 'The life you had before you got your letter.'

Harry gave a small smile, images of Hagrid in that small hut flashed before him. 'I would spend so much of my time wishing for a different life. When I met Hagrid, I couldn't believe it. Magic?' He shook his head as he remembered. 'An entire world of Magic right in front of me, waiting for me.' He looked up, 'It gave me hope, you know. Hope that there was something more in life. That there was more than the tiny world I had lived in for so long. A place where I finally belonged, a place where I would call home.' He paused, a wave of sadness coming over him as the weight of the prophecy made itself known.

He closed the door gently before coming to sit next to her on the bed and rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans anxiously. His heart was hammering in his chest and as he took a deep breath, he felt Hermione take his hand in hers gently. Her fingers intertwined with his and gave a small squeeze.

/

_'__Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" _Hermione repeated slowly, her voice soft. She took a deep breath, her grip on his hand strong and reassuring.

'When did Dumbledore tell you?' Hermione asked, her eyes glued to his face.

'After the Department last year.' Harry replied, images of Voldemort invaded his mind. The feeling of being possessed leaving a sickening feeling in his stomach. 'I was so angry.' Harry whispered, eyes re-focusing on Hermione. 'I was so angry that he hadn't told me. That he lied to me. That he kept me in the dark.' He paused, 'all summer, Hermione. I live that night again and again and I can't escape it. But I realised something, I'm not angry at Dumbledore, not anymore. I'm angry at myself. For being so stupid, so hotheaded.' He felt his eyes sting and stood up. 'you were right, Hermione. This saving people thing, It's dangerous. It's my fault that Sirius is gone. It's my fault that Remus lost his best friend.' He felt his heart rate increase and closed his eyes as he tried to take calming breathes. He opened his eyes as tears began to stream out. 'I can't even walk around this house without thinking of him at every corner, knowing it's on me that he isn't here right now.' He blinked, 'Hermione. Being here, being my friend. It isn't safe. He will use you to get to me because he knows how much it'll hurt.'

'Sirius dying wasn't your fault, Harry.' Hermione stood up. She clasped his hands in hers. 'And my being there? That was _my choice, _Harry. Not yours. I chose to go with you.' She took a deep breath, her hand coming up and wiping a tear away. 'And I will always chose to stand by you. No matter what.' She clamped her hand over his mouth as he was about to respond. 'You are my _best friend, _Harry. My best friend. I will not let you go through this alone.' She took her hand away slowly, and brushed his fringe away from his face. Her small fingers delicately tracing his lightning scar. Harry closed his eyes, his heart rate lessening considerably at her touch. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised by the intensity in her gaze. 'Don't fight me on this, Harry.' She whispered.

'What did I do to deserve you?' Harry whispered as he pulled her into a hug. His arms completely encircled her, holding her close. Her arms wound around his waist and squeezed tightly as though she was afraid he would disappear. Holding her in his arms, feeling her steady heartbeat against his chest and the warmth of her body radiated to him made him more content that he ever had in his life. He could feel Hermione smile into his chest and met her gaze.

'What did I do to deserve _you?' _She countered before gently releasing her grip on him and stepping back from the embrace. Harry instantly missed the contact. She stood up on her tiptoes, her lips grazing his cheek. 'Don't ever think you're alone in this, Harry. Not ever.' She offered a playful smile, 'you're stuck with me.'


	5. Chapter Five

The rest of their day was spent hanging out in the Black family library. Although he had stayed there before, he hadn't really taken the time to appreciate how big it was. The walls were lined from top to bottom with old tombs, layer upon layer of dust coated their covers. He could tell it was Hermione's favourite room in the house.

He looked over at Hermione who had perched herself in a niche by a window. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and a book clutched in her hands. The sunlight from the street bathed her in a gentle light. He couldn't help but feel immensely grateful that she was in his life. She sensed someone's eyes on her and raised her gaze to meet his. he felt his heart swell with an emotion he wasn't quite familiar with. But it made his heart race and his cheeks flushed under her curious eye.

'What are the casualties?' She smiled, nodding to the chessboard that sat between him and Ron.

Harry sighed dramatically, 'he's brutal,' he turned to Ron who returned his look with a smug smile. 'I haven't won a single game.' He looked at his watch. 'And we've been here for half the day.' He looked out the window and noted how nice the sky looked tonight.

Ron smiled, 'nothing like playing you in chess for an ego boost, Harry.'

'Here to help, Ronnikins. Here to help.' Harry smiled. He had forgotten how nice it was to just hang out with his friends and how relaxed it made him. He felt an immense weight had been lifted off his shoulders since telling Hermione of the prophecy. He knew Ron deserved to know, and knew he would tell him soon enough but something about it just being between him and Hermione gave him a sense of comfort.

Ron grinned, his light blue eyes easy and relaxed. He rubbed his tummy, a thoughtful expression on his face. 'I'm gonna see what mum's cooked for dinner. Beating you has left me with an appetite.'

'You mean a bigger one than usual?' Hermione quipped casually, making Ron laugh as he went in search of Mrs. Weasley and leaving the two alone.

'Bit of light reading?' Harry grinned, indicating to the monstrous book in Hermione's lap. 'It'll weigh more than you.' He added lightly.

Hermione laughed, the sound made Harry's grin even more pronounced. 'Well, yes actually. This library is just as old as the one at Hogwarts. It's incredible.'

'You do look like you're very comfortable.' Harry noted as he stood up and made his way over. He sat opposite Hermione, legs crossed. 'And there's no Madame Pince to tell us off for talking.' He smirked. 'A bonus.'

'Madame Pince is quite lovely.' Hermione defended, her hand slapping his knee gently. 'She's let me in the library after hours lots of times.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, 'yeah, well… who would be crazy enough to deny Hermione Granger the opportunity to learn?' The setting sun caught Hermione's eyes, making them look golden. She smiled, an act that made Harry's heart catch in his throat. He turned to look out the window, and scanned the street below. He felt completely at ease sitting there quietly, watching a group of kids play a game of football as Hermione read. He quietly marvelled at how well she knew him, how she was also content to just sit there and be in each others company but not have to talk. Before he knew it, the sun had set and watched as a mother of one of the children bustled onto the street, a tea-towel thrown over one shoulder as she attempted to put an end to the game. He felt a smile stretch across his face as they boys threw up their arms in protest, asking for another ten minutes. The mother crossed her arms but nodded reluctantly before marching back into her house.

A sound at the doorway of the library caught their attention. Tonks smiled at them, taking in their proximity. 'Dinner's ready.' She had a glint to her eye that Harry tried to ignore, again. 'Better be quick or Ron will eat the entire thing. He's been hounding his Molly for the past hour.'

'That doesn't sound like Ron at all.' Harry said dryly as he made his way over to her.

Hermione laughed as she placed her book back where she'd got it and looked at Harry who was waiting at the door for her. There was a slight bounce to her step and as she came closer she had a spark in her eye. 'Come on then, Potter.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway and following Tonks to the kitchen. 'Watching you lose so much chess has made me have an appetite as well.'

How they managed to cram into the kitchen, Harry will never know. They sat, shoulder to shoulder around the old wooden table as plates of food were passed around. Chatter filled the room, the loud noise providing a sense of comfort for Harry who had struggled with the silence the house had offered before their arrival. He caught Remus' eye from across the table and couldn't help but think that he felt the same way. He did have one distraction though. And that distraction was Hermione. She sat next to him, engaged in an intense conversation with Mr. Weasley, discussing the mechanics of a vacuum cleaner. Harry bit back a smile.

_'_So you have to move it around?' Mr. Weasley asked.

'Well, yes. Some can do it on their own.' Hermione glanced back at Harry, a twinkle in her eye. 'But they're not as efficient I suppose.'

'Muggles.' Mr. Weasley shook his head in wonder.

'I'm surprised more witches and wizards aren't overweight to be honest.' Harry said quietly to Hermione. 'Imagine, watching the 7:30 report and being able to summon the remote control? or never having to wash dishes? Or mow the lawn? Chopping up onions, no worries, let me get my wand… You'd never have to get up from the couch!' Harry smiled, 'wizards.' He shook his head with an expression similar to that of Mr. Weasley.

'Right, all those mundane activities done with a flick of a wand.' Hermione smiled, her shoulder nudging his. She sighed, 'I kinda miss all that, you know.'

'Miss the mundane?' Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, 'well, yeah.' She looked at him and shrugged, 'call me crazy.'

'No, I know what you mean.' He smiled. 'Sometimes mundane is just what you need.'

Once again, sleep did not come easy to Harry that night. Every now and then a neighbouring dog would bark and eh would roll over agin in his bed. Harry looked toward the clock, 2:30am. It was his birthday. Harry sighed and swung out of bed. Grabbing a grey hoodie, he snuck out his room and crept quietly down the hall. The sound of footsteps made him swivel on the spot and he met the brown eyes of his best friend. She was dressed in a baggy pair of dark green track pants that hung on her thin hips and a tight white singlet. Harry caught his breath, unsure of what to say. She stared back, equally as surprised to see him as he was her.

Not wanting to wake anyone else up, Harry grabbed her hand and gently led her to the spiral staircase that opened onto the roof.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Hermione wondered around. Walking to the edge and looking far into the distance. Harry came and stood beside her, he fought the urge to grab her hand again. 'Everything looks different, doesn't it?' He said quietly.

Hermione nodded, her brown hair bounced with the motion. 'It's so clear.' She looked up, the stars out on display. 'Who would've thought you'd see so many stars in London.' She grinned at Harry who gave a small chuckle.

They stood in silence for a while before Hermione gave a small shiver. She rubbed at her arms absently, her eyes trained on the black sky. Acting on impulse, Harry wrapped his jacket around her, it enveloped her completely. She looked at him in surprise, a slight blush coating her cheeks.

'Thanks.' She looked at him for a moment, noting his appearance. 'Can't sleep?'

Harry shrugged, it was nothing new. He could tell she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

Hermione frowned. 'When was the last night you had a full nights sleep?'

'Uhh…' Harry paused, searching for a time when he wasn't plagued with nightmares. 'Since the ministry I suppose.' He was surprised at how easy that sentence came out. 'I usually go for a run.' He threw up his hands in a hopeless manner. 'But, I'm sort of confined to here, aren't I?'

Hermione nodded and Harry could see the clogs in her brain working. 'Maybe you could ask Tonks if she'd go with you?' She smiled, 'you'll just have to adjust the time you run…'

'You mean, run at a reasonable hour?' Harry smiled.

Hermione grinned right back. 'Something like that.' She turned to look around and made a sound when something caught her eye. Following her line of sight, Harry was surprised to see a bench.

They walked over, their interest piqued.

'Sirius must have come up here.' Hermione said quietly as they sat down, she turned to Harry. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm ok.' Harry nodded, 'I completely missed this last night.' He mumbled, his fingers travelling over the smooth metal. 'I know I complain about being stir crazy… but I don't understand how he would have felt.' He looked at Hermione. 'Being cooped up here. A place that had such rotten memories for him.'

Hermione nodded, her hand clasping his and squeezing gently. She offered no words but Harry realised that she didn't need to. Just being there with him was more than enough. He sighed and squeezed her hand back. 'Gee, I've been a right miserable git since you've been back.' He grinned. 'Let's change the subject.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow sceptically. 'To what?'

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 'I don't know. Anything. What's your favourite colour?'

'Green' She responded without a beat, a slight blush crept across her face. Before Harry could reply she asked. 'And you?'

'Hmmmm,' Harry feigned deep concentration. 'I'd have to say… blue.'

'Interesting.' Hermione nodded. 'Favourite subject at Hogwarts?'

Harry looked at her seriously. 'Potions. The Professor adores me.'

Hermione smiled, 'Of course. Who doesn't?'

'I am incredibly charming.' Harry smirked.

Hermione laughed, 'without a doubt.'

'What about you? Do you have a favourite? Or are they all equally interesting and informative and wonderful?' Harry caught her hand as it went to slap him on the arm gently. He held it in his softly and breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't pull away.

'Well, you are right. They are all rather wonderful.' She smiled. 'But I'd have to say transfiguration. Something about being able to change one thing into another is remarkable.'

'Interesting.' Harry mimicked her earlier response, his heart light as her shoulders shook with laughter. He took a deep breath. 'Ok, getting serious now. Those were warm up questions.'

Her eyes sparkled, 'bring it on, Potter.'

Harry paused thoughtfully. 'Ok, how about this. If you could go anywhere in the world. Where would it be, and why?'

'Anywhere in the world.' Hermione repeated slowly, 'I don't know about a particular place. But it'd be somewhere you could walk the streets without worry. Where the sun beat down on my back. Where I could read a book in a cafe with the best coffee in the world.' She looked at him, her eyes soft. 'And it'd be a place where you could you.'

Harry smiled, 'that sounds pretty great, I'm going to steal that answer, ok?' He laughed.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, that's cheating. Pick your own.'

'Ok, ok,' He thought a moment before a smile came to his face. 'A place where no matter where I looked, I was in awe of what was around me. Mountains. Coast. Whichever. Just something that reminded everyday that the world, without magic is still just as amazing.'

Hermione smiled, 'Can I take back my answer? Yours is way better.' She was about to add something more before her eyes grew wide. 'It's your birthday.' She slapped his arm, annoyed at herself for only have just realised.

'Calm yourself, woman.' He laughed, feigning pain.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. 'I can't believe I didn't realise.' She looked at Harry, 'Wait, right here, ok?' Before Harry could respond she'd walked very purposefully toward the door.

Harry didn't have to wait for long before Hermione returned, a small parcel clutched in her hand. She stood before Harry, a bright smile on her face. 'Stand up, then so I can give you your hug.'

Harry grinned, his green eyes twinkling. He stood up, bracing himself for the bone-crushing hug that was sent his way. He returned the hug in kind, his arms closing around her as he easily picked her up. Giving her another squeeze, they released each other, beaming smiles gracing both their faces. Hermione took a deep breath, her hand coming up and absently brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Harry took the small parcel in his hand and sat down next to Hermione who was looking at him with a nervous expression.

Harry grinned at her, his hand movements deliberately slow as he untied the white ribbon. Hermione nudged his shoulder and fought back a smile.

Having finally untied the ribbon, Harry gently lifted the lid and couldn't help the broad smile that made its way onto his face.

'Hermione.' He looked at her, his heart melting at the look on her face. She was so anxious, her lower lip was caught between her teeth and her hands were folded in her lap, twisting together as she watched him.

'Do you like it?' She asked, seeking reassurance.

Harry smiled and returned his gaze to the small silver snitch. He gently lifted the long silver chain, the delicate snitch resting in his palm. He turned to Hermione who was still watching him with bated breath. Without a word he unclasped the chain and putting on the necklace with ease. The snitch rested gently on his chest. He looked at Hermione again and was overwhelmed with fondness. 'I love it, Hermione.' He said sincerely, his voice soft.

There was something about this moment that Harry knew would etch itself into his memory. He took a moment to really take it all in. The way Hermione looked. How the wind kept blowing stray pieces of hair into her face. The way her brown eyes were the warmest, kindest eyes that he'd ever looked into. The solidness of her body next to his. How the glow of the streetlight hit her skin. He mentally shook his head in wonder. Amazed that this person in front of him was his best friend. Infinitely grateful that she was in his life. That she knew him and that she accepted him, faults and all. He knew in that moment, she meant more to him than anything else in this world.

On impulse, he brought up a hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but notice the short intake of breath she took. 'Thank you, Hermione.' He smiled, 'for everything.'


	6. Chapter Six

When Harry rolled over and looked at the clock, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't exactly feel well rested, but his heart was incredibly light. He and Hermione had continued to talk well into the morning. He gently picked up the necklace that lay around his neck, a smile forming on his face. Something had changed between him and Hermione. Every time he saw her his heart gave a small skip. He loved when she smiled but loved it even more when it was because of him. This was different to the way he felt for Cho. He gave a small sigh before swinging his body out of bed, his bare feet resting on the hardwood floors.

Chucking on some clothes that lay nearby, Harry slowly made his way down to the kitchen where there was a flurry of activity. The smell of bacon wafted throughout the room and made Harry's mouth water. He watched in amusement as Mrs. Weasley bustled about, her flaming red her bouncing around as she barked orders to a hapless Ron. The latter caught his eye as he entered the room, a bright smile lighting up his face.

'Harry!' He made his way over and clapped him on the back. 'Happy birthday, mate.' Ron had grown even more of the break but there was no denying that Harry was catching up to him even though he still stood a head shorter.

Harry smiled, and braced himself for the hug that Mrs. Weasley bestowed on him. 'You're growing into a fine young man, Harry.' Mrs. Weasley said, her hand reaching up and brushing at his fringe. 'Happy birthday, dear.'

'Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,' Harry smiled, his heart warm as she sat him down at the table. He wasn't sitting long before Tonks entered. Her hair a rainbow of colours. She essentially tackled him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

'Here he is!' She ruffled his hair, 'happy birthday, Harry!' She gave him a peck on the cheek which Harry pretended to flinch from. Tonks laughed, her eyes dancing. She looked around the room, clearly approving of the spread Molly was putting on. 'In fine form again, Molly.' She smiled at the older witch.

'When is she not?' A deeper voice responded. Harry stood up as Remus came in for a hug. 'Happy birthday, Harry.' He said quietly. He looked around the room, 'just waiting on one more then are we?' He said, referring to Hermione. They didn't have to wait long until Hermione skipped into the kitchen. Her brown eyes immediately seeking out Harry's green. Harry smiled broadly, laughing as Hermione gave him another bone-crushing hug.

'Gee, watch the ribs, ladies,' Harry laughed, rubbing his stomach gingerly before sitting down next to Hermione.

'Well, tuck in then.' Mrs. Weasley ordered, tutting quietly as she watched as her youngest son devouring his breakfast.

* * *

'Of course this was Hermione's idea.' Tonks panted, sweat dripping from her brow.

Harry smiled, his own hand coming up to wipe at his sweaty forehead. He took a deep breathe, the summer air filling his lungs. During breakfast Harry had proposed they'd go for a run. Mrs. Weasley was suspiciously keen on this idea, encouraging Tonks to take him. Even Harry couldn't miss the glances shared around the table and knew they were planning something. The sun was hot on his back and his shirt stuck to his body. They'd gone for the longest run yet, Tonks incredibly fit from her years as an Auror.

'You'd make a good Auror one day, Harry.' Tonks stated as they stopped to catch their breath.

Harry shook his head. 'Honestly, up until recently I wanted to. But realistically, I think I've spent long enough fighting dark witches and wizards.'

Tonks nodded, an understanding look on her face. After a moment she shrugged, clapped him on the back and began running off. 'Come on, Potter.' She called, her blue hair fading fast into the distance as Harry sped after her.

'I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow,' Harry complained as they walked through the front door. He leaned forward on his knees as Tonks laughed at him.

'Hey, it was your idea!' Tonks grinned as she drank deeply from a bottle of water.

The noise they made clearly caught the attention of the house as they soon heard footsteps come closer. 'Not to run a marathon.' Harry whined as he stood back up, his hands resting on his hips as he caught Hermione's gaze. His brown-eyed best friend smirked at him and assessed his condition.

'Looking a tad tired there, Harry.' She commented lightly.

Sucking in a deep breathe, he puffed out his chest. 'Not in the slightest.' He looked at Tonks, 'I could go another round. Absolutely. My heart doesn't hurt at all. Do my legs feel like lead? Nope.' He shook his head, 'I feel fresh. Just warmed up, really.'

Hermione and Tonks shared a glance, both their eyes twinkling.

'Never admit to defeat?' Hermione shook her head slowly, her arms crossed.

'No surrender.' Harry agreed, his own eyes twinkling. He came forward, laughing as Hermione took a step back.

'Do not come near me!' She put her hand out. 'You're so sweaty.'

'Awwww, Hermione.' Harry continued to saunter toward her. 'It's my birthday. I wanna hug!'

Hermione shook her head, her hair whipping behind her. 'You will not.' She stated firmly, her eyes daring him.

'Oh, I would.' Harry grinned and before she knew he'd caught her like a snitch. His arms snaked around her waist, lifting her off the floor and swinging her round. He laughed at her squeal, her arms halfheartedly pushing him off before completely giving in.

'You're the worst.' Hermione mumbled as Harry set her down. She scrunched up her nose but Harry knew she wasn't really angry.

'The best.' Harry corrected, tapping her nose softly.

'Go and have a shower.' Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Mrs. Weasley will have a heart attack if you come dressed like that to dinner.'

'Yes, Mam.' Harry gave a mock salute before taking to the bathroom, a bounce to his step.

* * *

An hour later Harry stood in the bathroom, staring into a mirror. He looked down at the new clothes he and Tonks had bought on their outing. He wore a pair of olive green jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He shook his hair, pushing his fringe aside and looking at his scar. The lightning bolt starred back at him, the crude mark as prominent as ever. Re-focussing his gaze, Harry looked at the rest of his face and was surprised to see how refreshed he looked. There was still a darkness lingering under his eyes, but now they held a certain amount of hope. Instead of flattening down his fringe like he usually did, Harry left it as it was. He took one last deep breath before making his way down to the living room.

Although he knew they were planning on throwing him a party, Harry was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes. The entire area was full of people. As he entered the room, a chorus of, 'Happy birthday, Harry!' echoed around the room, with the Weasley twins the loudest of the lot. They bounded toward Harry, beaming smiles on their faces as they gave a big group hug.

'Wait for me.' A voice called. Harry turned just in time for Ginny to join in. 'Happy birthday, Harry!'

'Ah, you could tear yourselves away from your booming business for me?' Harry grinned as they finally let him go. 'I'm so honoured.'

'Only for you, Harry.' George smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

Fred nodded, 'Of course, Harry. You know how we feel about you.'

'Can't deny our chemistry,' Harry nodded in agreement as Ron and Hermione came up to them.

Harry bowed dramatically to Hermione. 'Will this do, Miss Granger?'

Hermione smiled, her eyes scanning him. She nodded slowly, 'I suppose so, Mr Potter.' Harry smiled back, drinking in every detail. She wore her hair down loosely, the once untamed curls now fell into gentle waves. She wore a dark jeans that fit her small frame snugly and a white silk top which made her golden skin look even more brown. She also wore a pair of dark boots that gave her some added height. Harry felt his heart give a tug. She was stunning.

Ron looked at him, a strange expression on his face as he watched their exchange. Before he could comment, Tonks and Remus slid up next to them. Harry put on a show, grabbing at this quad. 'Think I've done myself a hammy.' Harry said, slinging an arm around Hermione and leaning heavily against her. Hermione staggered under the added weight, her arms going around his waist to steady herself.

'Wait till tomorrow, Harry.' Tonks laughed, 'it's always worse the day after.'

Harry grinned and straightened up but his arm remained around Hermione's shoulder. 'I can't wait.' He said sarcastically.

Remus smiled before handing Harry a small box. Harry, removing his arm from Hermione eyed it curiously. 'You didn't have to get me anything.' Harry said awkwardly as he opened it up and looked inside. A black watched starred back at him. It was a simple watch, yet it was clearly magic.

'It belonged to Sirius,' Remus said as Harry lifted it from its case. His heart beat in his chest as he looked at it. Harry knew they were all watching him anxiously, concerned about his reaction. Finally, he smiled and pulled Remus into a hug. Remus returned it full-force. 'He'd want you to have it.' He said as he released him. Harry nodded, his tongue caught in his mouth. Remus nodded in understanding.

Looking around the room, Harry was surprised to meet the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Harry's arrival and he felt a little bit anxious. Standing next to him was Professor McGonagall, who was holding a some large envelopes. Harry fought back a smile at Hermione's gasp as she too noted the Hogwarts letters.

'Our results.' Hermione whispered, her brown eyes wide as they made their way over to them.

Dumbledore smiled at them, his eyes sparkling behind his spectacles. 'Happy birthday, Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'thank you, Sir.' He looked at Professor McGonagall, his eyes resting on the letters. 'A birthday present? You really shouldn't have, Professor.'

He was almost certain his head of house almost smiled. 'Happy birthday, Mr. Potter.' She looked at Ron and Hermione. 'Mr. Weasley,' She handed him a letter. 'Miss. Granger.' She handed Hermione hers, the latter receiving it silently with shaking hands. Harry smiled as he was handed his. He shared an amused glance with Dumbledore as they watched Hermione silently read her results. Her eyes quickly scanned the page, growing wider with each second. Harry waited patiently, a broad smile on his face. Hermione finally looked up, handing Harry the letter silently, she directed her attention to Professor McGonagall.

'Are you sure that's correct?' She asked.

This time, there was no doubting the smile that graced the head of Gryffindor House. 'Without question Miss Granger.'

Harry felt his heart swell with pride as he read the letter, he passed it along to Ron who met his smile with one of his own. They both huddled around her, squeezing her in the middle. She laughed as they cheered, garnering the attention of the rest of the room. Her face was flushed when they let her go. She shook her head in wonder.

Professor McGonagall nodded, 'the best results we have had at Hogwarts for many years.' At this her attention turned to Harry. 'In fact, the last time I delivered such news, it was to your mother, Mr. Potter.' Her eyes crinkled, you could tell she had been extremely fond of her, 'she was the brightest witch of her age,' she rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder, an unusual display of affection. 'Not unlike Miss. Granger.'

Harry smile was even broader at this news. Every time someone mentioned his Mum, he always felt incredibly proud. He looked at his own unopened letter and bit his lip.

'Well, I don't really want to follow that.' He admitted. He looked to Ron, 'you're up!'

Ron rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. Mrs. Weasley hovered around him anxiously. Ron scanned the letter quickly, the same as Hermione. His face flushed red as he took in the results. He starred at Harry and Hermione who watched him anxiously, 'I got 7 O.W.L's' He said in disbelief, 'No idea how that happened.'

'Oh Ron!' Mrs Weasley wrapped him up in hug. 'I'm just so proud.' She kissed both his cheeks, ignoring how her sons ears were flaming red in embarrassment.

Hermione laughed, sneaking in her own hug when Mrs. Weasley released him. 'See, Ron? Studying does help.'

Ron laughed, 'yeah, yeah, ok. I guess it doesn't hurt.' He conceded reluctantly.

Now all that was left was for Harry to open his own letter. He felt the eyes of the room settle on him as he finally tore it open. The first thing to fall out was not the letter, bur rather a familiar looking red and gold badge. A large C adorned the surface, the gold lettering glinting in the light. He raised his shocked eyes to Hermione who had the biggest smile on her face.

'Oh, congratulations!' Hermione gave him a swift hug.

Ginny followed suit, 'well done, Harry!'

Harry couldn't believe it. He turned his attention to Ron who was wearing a smile akin to that of Hermione's. 'You deserve it, Harry.'

Harry looked at his teachers. 'Are you sure?'

Dumbledore smiled, 'Professor McGonagall was quite intent that you not only be reinstated but that you also become captain.'

Professor McGonagall nodded in confirmation before adding, 'as long as you restrain yourself from beating up the competition.' Her lips were pursed but Harry could detect a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

'Oh, we're gonna wipe the floor with Slytherin this year.' Ginny grinned, her eyes becoming unfocused as she imagined them raising the Quidditch Cup.

Hermione nudged him impatiently, nodding to the letter in his hand. Harry returned his attention to it and couldn't believe what he read.

Astronomy - A  
Care of Magical Creatures - E  
Charms - O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - O  
Divination - A  
Herbology - E  
History of Magic - P  
Potions - E  
Transfiguration - O

'What?' He whispered. He couldn't believe it. He re-read the letter again to make sure he hadn't made any mistakes.

Hermione leaned over impatiently, her eyes scanning his results. Her eyes grew considering wider, as did her smile.

'Eight O.W.L's. Hermione announced to the room. She pulled Harry into a hug, the latter who was still in a little bit of shock. Hermione kissed him swiftly on the cheek as she released him. 'Well done, Harry.' Her eyes were so warm as she looked at him. 'So proud of my boys.' She wrapped her arms around both Harry and Ron who pretended to try and escape.

Many claps on the back later and hearty congratulations, Harry found himself sitting on the sofa. He looked around the the room, his heart lighter than it had been in a long time. All the Weasley's were there with the exception of the eldest three. Much of the order were also present as well. Even Hagrid had made his way over to wish him a happy birthday. The half-giant pulling Harry up off his feet. He watched now as Hagrid spoke to Mr. Weasley.

Harry smiled as Hermione sat down next to him. 'Brightest witch of our age.' Harry repeated McGonagall's earlier sentiment and laughing quietly as Hermione blushed. She shook her head in embarrassment. 'I've got to say, Granger.' Harry grinned, 'I'm feeling rather proud.'

Hermione smiled and met his gaze. 'The feeling is mutual, Harry.' She whispered. Harry wondered if she could tell his heart was racing at the look she was giving him. He was curious to know if she had any idea that she was the reason his stomach churned in nervous excitement. He wanted to know how it was possible to make someone's heart pound in their chest because of a smile whilst simultaneously making them calm and content.

One thing was for sure.

He was falling in love with his best friend.


	7. Chapter Seven

The rest of the holidays flew by and before Harry knew it, they were preparing to go back to Hogwarts. Harry felt better than he had in a long time. His daily runs with Tonks had kept him active, and the thought of returning to Hogwarts and starting his lessons gave him a sense of optimism. Hermione loved the idea of him receiving extra help even stating that she too, would be keen to join in every now and then. She'd been a constant source of support Harry throughout these holidays and Harry knew something had changed between them. They were closer than they'd ever been, often finding themselves seated next to each other at the dinner table. There was more than one occasion when Harry caught Hermione's gaze on him and vice versa. The thought both terrified him and warmed his heart. He knew Ron was catching on too. Though they'd never voiced anything, Harry had an inkling that Ron was okay with it which had surprised him immensely.

The day before they were set to leave, Ron and Harry found themselves exploring the attic. There was a thick layer of dust covering each surface. Harry felt anxious. This was a perfect time as any to tell Ron of the prophecy.

'There's something I need to tell you.' Harry brushed his hand against his trousers.

Ron arched one red eyebrow, 'about Hermione?'

Harry blushed, 'Ah… no. Not about Hermione.'

'Oh, this just got awkward.' Ron seemed uncomfortable. 'Well, what's up?'

Harry told him, just as he did Hermione. At the end, he took a deep breath, his eyes seeking out Ron's. His best friend stood there silently, eyes wide.

'Um,' Harry was unsure about the silence. 'I just thought you should know. I'm going to start lesson's with some of the Order.' Harry continued, 'so i'm more prepared.' Harry shook the hair out of his eyes.

'So, you are _The Chosen One?_' Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, 'I guess you could put it like that.'

'Bloody hell, Harry.' Ron shook his head. 'I knew there was something about you. But, bloody hell. The Chosen One?'

Harry nodded. 'The Chosen One.'

And then Ron did something he had never done before, and gave Harry a hug. 'I've got your back, Harry.' His hand rested on his shoulder, blue eyes piercing. 'I'll help, in anyway I can.'

Harry smiled, 'I know you will, Ron. Thanks.'

Ron nodded once, clapped him on the shoulder and took a step back, a calculating look on his face. 'You've told Hermione already?'

'Ah, yes.' Harry confirmed awkwardly. 'She knows.'

Ron grabbed at his heart. 'Ouch, Harry. That hurts.' His smirk told Harry he wasn't really upset.

Harry smiled, 'I guess now that you both know. It's all become very real. One last summer of just being a normal teenager, right?'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'yes, because the word normal sums you up perfectly, Harry.'

'Touche,' Harry laughed. He felt so much lighter now he'd told Ron, glad it was finally out in the air.

Ron suddenly smirked, his blue eyes becoming playful. 'So, you fancy Hermione?'

This time, Harry didn't blush. He rolled his eyes dramatically. 'She's driving me crazy.' He admitted. 'I'm the target of the darkest wizard of all time. I've just been told I'm the only one who can defeat him and what am I thinking about? Hermione. All the time. Hermione.' He ruffled his air in exasperation. 'Seriously.'

Ron laughed, the noise echoing around the room.

'I'm glad you find this amusing.' Harry muttered, 'because it's driving me insane.'

'Why don't you tell her?' Ron asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'And put her in danger?'

Ron gave a great sigh. 'Harry, have you met the girl?' He didn't wait for an answer. 'She's the fiercest person I know. Stop looking at reasons for not being with her and look at reasons on why you should.'

'She might not even feel the same way.' Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes skyward, 'you've got to be kidding me, Harry. Even I'm not that daft and I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. And before you ask, yeah. I used to fancy her. But not anymore.' He smiled, 'the way we fight. She's my second sister.'

Harry nodded, a flood of relief filling him. He sincerely thought he felt better about telling Ron about Hermione than he did about the prophecy. It was so nice to finally admit to someone. Before had a chance to respond, the girl in question appeared in the doorway.

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm, uncertain if she'd heard anything of their conversation. His tongue seemed caught in his mouth. Luckily, Ron came to his rescue.

'He told me the prophecy.' He said as Hermione made her way over to them. She nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

'We'll be here the whole way, Harry.' She said, looking at both of them, her eyes bright. 'We're a team, right?'

Ron nodded, 'they don't call us the Golden Trio for nothing.' He smiled and pulled them both into a group hug. Harry smiled, struggling to believe how lucky he was to have such amazing friends. He felt his chest-tighten and turned away. There was still a part of him that was terrified they'd get hurt because of their connection to him. But he knew they couldn't be swayed. He knew them both well enough to know that they wouldn't let him do this alone, and he knew that if he was in their position, he would do exactly the same thing.

'Thank you.' Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets, struggling to find words to express himself. Ron and Hermione both smiled, understanding looks echoing in both their eyes. Hermione reached over, gripping his hand in hers briefly and squeezing gently.

'You are going to beat him, Harry.' She whispered, her eyes sparkling. 'I really believe that.' The amount of emotion behind her eyes told Harry she genuinely did think that. Harry nodded, forcing a smile on his face. His hand still tingled from where Hermione had touched it.

Harry looked around him, eying the boxes in an attempt to distract himself from his own thoughts. There must have been hundreds of boxes scattered about the room, all piled on top of each other. He paced the room silently, lost in his own head before he registered a box that had faded black writing, the words Lily &amp; James scrawled across it. He could hear Ron and Hermione chatter in the background, their voices drowning out as Harry honed in on the box. It stood atop a pile of four other boxes and looked as though it had recently been opened. The dust on the others was not present on this one, the flap of the box slightly open. Harry fingered it softly, easing it open the rest of the way. A pile of old photos lay across the top. He felt his heart beat in his chest as he looked at the photo. Lily Potter was not looking at the camera, instead she was beaming at a baby with a tuft of jet black hair. Baby Harry sat in his mother's lap, his small hands gripping his mother's hands tightly. Harry didn't know how long he'd been standing there before he could feel the warmth of a person stand beside him. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was. He had everything about her tuned in. Her voice, the sound of her footsteps, her scent, was locked into his mind. Over the years, either subconsciously or on purpose, he had remembered everything about her to the finest detail.

'My mum.' Harry said quietly, handing her the picture gently. He watched Hermione as she looked at the photo, a sad smile gracing her face. She tapped baby Harry on the nose and grinned.

'Such chubby cheeks.' She nudged Harry with her shoulder. 'You were so cute.' She looked back at the picture, her hand gently tracing the outline of Lily Potter. 'She was beautiful.' Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, only just registering that it was only the two of them in the room. He sat down on the floor, legs crossed as he looked further in the box. Hermione sat opposite him, mimicking his position. Together they emptied the contents of the box, pulling out piles of photos and old books. Harry was busy going through old photos when he heard Hermione gasp. He looked up curiously, Hermione had a small leather bound book in her hands. She slowly handed it over. 'It's your mother's diary.' She said, moving to sit next to him. She leaned into him, her hair tickling his neck. Harry tried to ignore the fact that he could smell the soup she used and focused on the words coming out of Hermione's mouth. She was pointing to a particular page. 'Look! She must've started it when she first began Hogwarts.'

Harry looked to the top of the page and sure enough, there was the date 1st September, 1971. Together, Harry and Hermione read the very first entry:

_I'm finally at Hogwarts! it's the most incredible place. The Great Hall is spectacular, the sky is enchanted to look like the sky outside and there are thousands of floating candles. They have ghosts that glide around, it's the most bizarre thing. And the portraits talk back to you. The stairs move… I know I'll get lost tomorrow! My head hurts with all the amazing things, I hardly know where to look! I have been sorted into Gryffindor. I read that it's the house where the bravest students are sorted into. I was nervous before I was sorted, I heard a boy named Sirius say you'd have to wrestle a troll or something before you were placed. But it wasn't like that at all, I only had to put on an old hat. My roommates are all very nice, but I am the only muggle-born. I wish my parents were here to see it all, they'd hardly believe me when I tell them. I can't wait to begin classes tomorrow and learn how to do real magic!  
\- Lily _

Harry smiled at Hermione. He looked back at the book and skimmed through the pages. Entry after entry. His mother's neat scrawl covered each page from top to bottom.

'She must've documented her entire time at Hogwarts,' Hermione said in amazement.

Harry nodded, his heart swelling. He gripped the book tightly in his hand, his fingers traced the faded initials on the cover, L.E. He looked at Hermione and was startled to see she was fighting back tears.

'Hermione? What's the matter?' Harry was unsure what to do. He hesitantly held her hand in his. They sat very close to each other, their knees touching. Harry could count the light freckles that were scattered across the bridge of her nose, a result from her time in the sun. Her golden eyes looked at him with such fondness that Harry's heart began to race. He wouldn't be surprised if Hermione couldn't hear it, feel it through his thin t-shirt. Hermione shook her head, her brown hair falling in her face.

She forced a smile on her face, 'It just makes me sad to think that you never knew them.' She brushed at a tear that had leaked from her eye. 'To think about your life before Hogwarts.' Another tear leaked out. This time, Harry gently brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. 'And to think, despite all that. Despite all the rotten stuff that has happened to you, you're still the kindest, bravest, most wonderful person I know.' She closed her eyes as more tears began to trickle down her face.

Sitting there in silence, Harry brushed away each tear as they came. He could feel the smooth skin of her cheek, like velvet on his hand. He'd never been this close to Hermione. Never had the opportunity to really look at her. His hands, still resting on her face, her eyes still closed, Harry took this moment to study her more freely. He started at the top, a small crease present on her forehead. Harry reached up gently, his fingers gently tracing it, smiling as she relaxed and it disappeared. He looked at her eyebrows, loving how they arched above her eyes that still remained shut. Tears glistened on her impossibly long eyelashes. Her nose, to Harry, was perfection. Harry felt his heart tighten as he came to her mouth. It hung slightly open; her lower lip was larger than her upper one. They looked soft. _So soft._ She was stunning. His gaze was drawn to her mouth and he struggled with the urge to touch his lips to hers. With great restraint, he returned his eyes upwards and locked eyes. Green met brown, the intensity of their gaze took Harry's breath away. He could feel Hermione's breath on him and knew her heart was beating just as fast as his. He hesitantly brought a hand up and touched a finger to her lips. They were even softer than they looked. Just as he was about to replace his finger was his lips, a clattering sound from the hallway broke them apart. They looked toward the doorway to find Tonks awkwardly picking up a box she'd knocked over.

'I'm SO sorry.' Her face flushed, her cheeks burning red at interrupting. Before Harry or Hermione could say anything, she turned and walked straight out.

Harry and Hermione remained where they were, startled out of their daze. Harry forced a smile onto his face, his heart rate retuning to a calmer level. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the corner of Hermione's mouth. Hermione smiled back, brushing her cheeks one last time before they stood up, Harry gripping his mother's diary in his hand.

As they exited the room, Harry knew there was no point in fighting his feelings. Knew he stood no chance against Hermione Granger. He looked over at her, smiling at her flushed look. She returned his look with a small roll of her eyes, her shoulder nudging his. He smiled even more broadly as a plan began formulating in his head.

He was going to woo Hermione Granger. 

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are always welcome. I enjoy reading what you all think of the story!_


	8. Chapter Eight

The following day saw a flurry of activity, Mrs. Weasley was in a frenzy trying to get everyone ready for the Hogwarts express. Harry leant casually on the doorframe of Ron's bedroom, enjoying watching him flit about the room in haste.

'I don't understand how you could make such a mess in such a short period of time.' Harry commented, eying the mess that was strewn across the room. 'I mean, you only spent two weeks here.'

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he tossed a heavy textbook into his trunk. 'You could help me, you know.' He mumbled, haphazardly picking up a handful of clothes from the floor.

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms, a lazy grin slipping onto his face. 'Nah, this is far more enjoyable.'

Ron sent him a small glare and was about to respond when Hermione appeared at Harry's side. She took once glance at Ron's room before rolling her eyes and turning her attention directly to Harry.

'Hi.' She smiled, almost breathlessly. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders, framing her face. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

Harry smiled back. 'Hello.'

Neither of them had mentioned their encounter in the attic, but Harry knew it lay just below the surface. Touches to the shoulder lingered a little bit longer, a slap on the shoulder turned into a light squeeze - any excuse to touch each other, any opportunity for contact and they both took it.

'I read another entry last night.' Harry said, referring to his mother's diary. 'She mentioned how irritating my dad was.'

Hermione laughed, the sound making Harry's heart flutter. 'Not surprising. Your Dad and his friends sounded like they were real trouble.'

Harry nodded, 'I like the term _mischievous_ myself.'

'If that makes you feel better, then by all means.' Hermione smiled, 'mischievous it is.'

A loud clattering of footsteps suddenly came to their attention. They shared a smirk before turning their eyes to Ron who looked back with wide eyes.

'You better be ready by the time I reach your room Ronald Weasley.' Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were making their way through the barrier at King's Cross. Harry felt a smile stretch across his face as he saw the scarlet train. As they weaved about the bustling crowed, Harry couldn't help but notice the amount of attention he was getting. People were openly pointing and whispering to their friends. He was aware The Prophet's renewed belief in him and Dumbledore had once again put him in favour with the wider public. _The Chosen One, _Harry fought back a rye smile, if only they knew. All the same, Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to such blatant attention. Harry caught Hermione's eye and he offered a small smile. She smiled back, knowing how uncomfortable he became under such scrutiny. They waited at the door of the train as Ginny went to get a free compartment. Their group grew in size as Mr and Mrs Weasley joined them, followed closely by Tonks and Remus, the latter receiving curious looks from his past students.

'What happened to being subtle.' Harry muttered, his hands gripping the handle of his trolley tightly.

Ron raised an eyebrow, 'have they ever been subtle?' He questioned, he stared back at a 1st year who was openly ogling Harry. The young wizard blushed under Ron's withering gaze and averted his eyes.

Harry sighed, 'wishful thinking, I suppose.'

Ron clapped him on the back, 'at least they like you again, right? That's gotta be better then being hated.'

Harry let out a laugh, 'goes to show how fickle people can be doesn't it. One article and you're hated and the next, you're the apparent saviour for the entire wizarding world.' He shook his head, 'it's exhausting trying to keep up.'

Mrs. Weasley tutted at a group of second years who passed by them, their eyes clearly trying to seek out the scar on Harry's forehead. Luckily, Ginny reappeared at the doorway, a grin on her face. 'Got one near the back.'

With a wave of their wands Tonks and Remus levitated their trunks into the carriage and followed Ginny to their compartment. They didn't have to wait long until they returned.

'Keep walking, dears. Nothing to see here.' Mrs. Weasley waved off another group of giggling girls, before turning to the trio. She paused for a moment as though really taking in their presence. Harry shuffled nervously under her eye. 'You will take care of yourselves this year.' She said as she pulled Hermione into a hug, the latter nodding and patting her gently on the back.

'Yes, Mrs. Weasley.' Hermione stood back from the embrace and allowed the matriarch to sweep Harry into a fierce hug.

She squeezed him tighter than she ever had before, her small arms incredibly powerful. She opened her mouth as she stepped back but seemed to think better of it, instead offering a small pat on the shoulder before turning her attention to her two youngest children.

Harry turned to Tonk's who smiled at him. 'You'll be seeing us a lot, so this isn't really goodbye.' She shared a glance with Remus, 'Dumbledore's asked us to tutor you.'

Harry felt a broad grin split across his face. 'Are you serious? That's fantastic,' his smile faded. 'Are you sure you have enough time for that? You must be really busy with the Order.'

Remus shook his head, a small grin forming and raised an eyebrow. 'Consider this Order business, then.'

Harry knew the Order didn't know of the prophecy, or how accurate the tagline _The Chosen One _really was but he could tell many didn't dispute how important he was. How important it was that he was prepared.

Harry nodded, hope filling up his chest. 'Right, that's brilliant. Thanks for that.'

Tonks leaned over and ruffled his hair, 'you won't be thanking me after i'm finished with ya. You thought you were sore after our run? Ha. Just wait.' She had a glint to her eye. She shared an amused glance with Hermione who had been standing quietly next to Harry.

Harry grimaced at the thought, but offered a smile. 'I'll still be thanking you.' He said honestly, his voice sincere.

A whistle suddenly sounded from the train and a flurry of activity began. Mrs. Weasley swept them all into another hug before they jumped onto the already moving train. The four of them waving out the window until the red hair of Mr. Weasley disappeared into the distance.

They followed Ginny to their compartment, dodging the crowded corridor of students mingling about. Harry was incredibly thankful to finally reach their destination. The summer break re-inspired many of his peers. Those who last year turned their nose at him, sneered and at him and called him a liar now called out to him with smiles, asking how his summer had been.

'Honestly, some people have no decency.' Hermione commented as she closed to door to their compartment. She eyed a curious young girl who was peering in after Harry, not breaking eye contact until she'd left.

Harry shrugged helplessly, 'nothing anyone can do about it.' He smiled at Hermione, letting her know it was okay.

'Still, it doesn't make it right.' Hermione said as she took the seat next to him before standing up a moment later. 'Oh!' Her eyes lit up. 'Ron, we have to go to the Prefect's meeting.' She eyed Harry, 'we won't be long.' She tried to reassure him as Ron stood up with a groan of complaint.

'It's okay.' Harry assured her, 'really.' He added at her dubious look.

She sent him one more glance before dragging Ron out of the door. Harry gave a small wave before turning to Ginny who sat opposite. The past summer Ginny had really come out of her shell, finally becoming comfortable around Harry enough to have a decent conversation. The youngest Weasley held a spark in her eye, akin to that of her twin brothers. Harry raised an eyebrow. 'What are you thinking?'

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, 'just how obvious it is.'

'How obvious what it?' Harry asked curiously although he had a hunch what she was referring too.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'you and Hermione, of course. It's written all over both your faces.'

Harry blushed, and cleared his throat. '_Both _our faces?' The thought that Hermione felt the same way as he did made his heart beat faster.

'Puh-lease, Harry. Even you can't be that daft.' Ginny smiled, 'just don't wait too long to make your move.'

'I don't know what to do.' Harry admitted, 'how do you tell your best-friend of 5 years that you're kinda, sorta, a little bit falling in love with them?'

Ginny smiled sympathetically, 'don't overthink it, Harry. At the end of the day. You'll still Harry and Hermione.' She gave a slight shrug, 'but seriously, Harry. You both deserve to be happy. No matter what the world is and what's going in it.' She paused, 'I don't see Hermione happier than when she's with you.' She gave a theatrical sigh that made Harry laugh, 'so at the risk of sounding cliche, Harry Potter. Get your girl.'

'Aye, aye.' Harry gave a mock salute, his green eyes twinkling. A noise at the door of their compartment alerted them of someone's arrival. A girl in Ginny's year waved at them, beckoning the youngest Weasley to join her and a group of friends. Ginny stood up and looked apologetically at Harry.

'It's fine, seriously.' Harry insisted, 'I don't need to be babysat. Go see your friends. I'll see you at the feast.' He paused, 'besides, you've given me a lot to ponder.'

'Ah, the feast.' Ginny's eyes glazed over as she left the compartment, 'later, Harry.' She smiled as the door closed quietly behind her.

And with that, Harry was left to his thoughts. Ginny's words replaying in his head. He glanced at this watch and sighed, Ron and Hermione would still be a while yet. There had been an obvious but unspoken shift in their relationship. He thought of all he and Hermione had gone through throughout the years and couldn't help but bite back a smile. Throughout it all, she had never wavered. Always treated him as just Harry and nothing more or less. She wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being a jerk. Was always honest, even at the risk of hurting his feelings. He sighed, Ginny was right. In an effort to distract himself he picked rummaged through his trunk until he came across his Mum's diary. He slid over to the window, his long legs stretched in front of him, resting on the opposite seat.

* * *

About 2 hours later, the diary lay open in his lap. His head rested against the window pane, the glass cool against his cheek. The green hills continued to roll past. He had finished reading his mother's account of her first year of Hogwarts. He couldn't help but draw similarities between her and Hermione. They were both very driven and enjoyed their schoolwork. On more than one occasion had Lily mentioned how awful the four boys were in Gryffindor. Although she did say that Remus wasn't as bad as the others. The thing that had surprised him the most, the thing that he was still struggling to comprehend was that Snape was in the diary. His mum wrote about him quite kindly. The thought of Snape being friends with his mum confused him immensely. He was so deep in thought he didn't realise the door had slid open until he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He started at the pressure, surprised to see Hermione looming over him.

'Are you alright?' Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitted together in worry. 'I've called your name three times.' Her hand lingered on his forearm as she sat down beside him.

Harry sat up and forced a smile on his face. 'Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought.' He looked curiously to the door. 'Where's Ron?'

Hermione sighed a big sigh. 'We ran into Seamus and Dean.' She removed her hand and placed it in her lap. Her hands twisting together, 'I left them when they started arguing about Quidditch.'

'Ah.' Harry nodded knowingly, 'they'll be a while then.'

Hermione laughed a light laugh, the sound echoing around the room. They sat in a comfortable silence, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him. She nodded to the diary in his lap, 'any amazing revelations, then?'

'Actually. There was.' Harry heaved a dramatic sigh, 'she was friends with Snape.'

Hermione's brows furrowed together, 'seriously? your mum and Snape?' She shook her head in wonder. 'Wow.'

Harry sat up straighter. 'I know. I knew she didn't like my Dad until later, and I knew my Dad and Snape hated each other.' He waved the book around, 'but she writes about Snape as though he was…' He struggled for the right word, 'nice.' He looked at the diary dubiously, 'maybe there's another Snape.'

Hermione smiled gently, 'I guess there's always more to a person that what we might see.' She sighed as Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow. 'As difficult as it is to imagine, I suppose there was something about Snape that your mum liked.'

'You're right. It _is _difficult to imagine.' Harry muttered, 'If he was friends with mum, why does he _hate _me so much?'

Hermione gave a small shrug, 'I don't know, Harry. You'll have to keep reading that.' She indicated to the diary, 'to find out.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'I guess so.' He looked out the window, mind drifting back to his parents. Hermione sat by him quietly, reaching for her own book and settling in. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the turning pages of Hermione's book. Harry's head was a swirl of images. The thought of Snape being friends with his mum had really floored him. She wrote about him kindly, this small boy with long black hair from Slytherin. His failed lessons with Snape last year had given him a small insight into what Snape's life had been like before Hogwarts and he knew Hermione had a point. There was always more to a person than what we might see. No kidding, Harry thought bitterly. He often felt like he lived a double life. His life with the Dursley's and his life in the wizarding world, both polar opposites. Harry didn't know how long they sat in silence, but he watched the sun set, the orange light lit up the surrounding fields. A knock on their compartment door made them look up.

Neville Longbottom peered in nervously. 'Hiya, do you mind if I join you?' He clutched Trevor in his hands. Harry and Hermione both nodded, smiles stretching onto heir faces. 'Thanks,' Neville grinned at them and sat down opposite Hermione. 'A group of people are mucking about near our compartment and the noise is stressing Trevor out.' He looked over at Harry and grinned. 'Alright there, Harry? Had a good summer?'

Harry smiled, 'glad to be going back to Hogwarts, Neville. How was yours?'

Neville shrugged. 'Alright, Gran got me new robes for my birthday. My old ones ended at my shin.' He shook his head.

Harry smiled, his eyes assessing the boy in front of him. Neville had matured a lot over the summer. Like Harry, he had shot up a few inches, his perpetually chubby cheeks had lost a lot fat, leaving a defined jaw in its place. His brown eyes were easy and light as he sat chatting to Hermione.

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

The thought echoed in his mind. This boy sitting opposite him could just have easily been in his position. Been The Boy-Who-Lived. Not for the first time, the thought of _why me _entered his head. But looking at Neville, he couldn't imagine him being in his place. Not because he wasn't smart or capable. But because he wouldn't wish that on anyone. He wondered what Neville would say if he ever knew how close he was to becoming _The Boy-Who-Lived_. He could feel Hermione's concerned gaze on him and sent her a quick grin, forcing the thoughts out of his mind for the moment. They chatted for a while, Not long after, Ron slid through the door, his face flushed from his conversation with Dean and Seamus.

'They've just got no idea.' Ron flopped down next to Neville. 'Hey!' He smiled at his fellow Gryffindor.

'About what?' Harry asked although he had an inkling of the answer.

'Quidditch of course.' Ron took a deep breath, gearing himself up to re-tell the story. Before he could begin, the door slid open again and Ginny entered. She smiled at everyone as she sat next to Hermione. Harry tried to ignore the look she gave him.

For the rest of the trip, they chatted casually. What they were looking forward to this year, how Gryffindor could win the Quidditch Cup and who the new Dark Arts Professor would be.

'I wish Professor Lupin would come back.' Neville said, 'he was the best one we've had.'

Ginny nodded in agreement, 'there can't be many people left, can there? Seriously. They've gone through 5 in the past 5 years. That's got to be a record.'

'Snape might finally get his wish.' Harry suggested.

Neville visibly shuddered, 'Oh I hope not. That'll be horrible.'

'I guess we'll find out soon.' Hermione said. She leaned over and grabbed Harry's wrist to look at his watch. Her hand was soft on his. 'I can't be certain… ' Her forehead creased together in concentration. 'But I think we'll be arriving soon. We should probably put our robes on.'

Within ten minutes the training was slowing to a halt. He shared a smile with Hermione as they watched in amusement as the first years scrambled off the train, their eyes wide with nerves and excitement. Stepping off, the booming voice of Hagrid greeted them and a feeling of warmth spread through him. He silently followed the swarming crowd and lined up to get a carriage. They were soon joined by Luna Lovegood who appeared suddenly at Harry's side. She looked just as serene as ever and smiled at the group of five, her gaze lingering on Ron.

'Hi Luna,' Ginny smiled at Luna.

Luna smiled at the youngest Weasley, 'Hello.' She looked at Harry who was watching the threstral's as they approached with a carriage. They watched as the creature walked towards them, head held high. When it stopped in front of them, Luna reached out a hand. Harry watched as the threstral snuggled into the touch, its beak nudging Luna's hand affectionately. 'I feel sorry for them.' Luna said mildly to Harry as the others climbed aboard the carriage. 'People are afraid of them.'

'I guess being associated with death and darkness will have that affect.' Harry replied as he absently brushed his fringe back, his fingers tracing his scar. He smiled at her before climbing into the carriage, Luna following suit.

As the carriage took off, Harry realised belatedly that it was the five who were at the Ministry last year. As though reading his thoughts, he felt Hermione's hand reach for his, their cloaks covering their hands. Harry returned the pressure, entwining his fingers with hers. The chatter came to a halt as the castle came into view. The huge towers looming over them as they drew nearer. Hogwarts always took Harry's breath away, no matter how many times he'd seen it. As they came to a stop in front of the entrance, they were the last two to exit the carriage.

'You're ok?' Hermione whispered, her breathe tickled his ear as she leaned in. 'You seem a bit pre-occupied.'

Harry offered a smile, 'stop worrying so much, Hermione.' He pulled Hermione towards him, a spring in his step as he dismissed the thoughts of what happened at the ministry. 'Come on, Granger. I'm starving.'

* * *

'There's not many.' Ginny whispered from across the table, echoing what everyone else was thinking. As the first years had all just piled in, they noticed there was a significant decline in numbers compared to previous years.

As Harry was scanning the Hall, he caught sight of Draco Malfoy and couldn't help but be surprised. The Slytherin looked considerably different from the last time he'd seen him. He didn't know how it was possible, but he appeared paler and more drawn. His trademark slicked back hair was gone.

'Look at Malfoy,' Harry whispered to Hermione.

'Now, that's a transformation.' Hermione's eyes grew wide. 'Looks like it was a hard summer for him. Oh, look. The Sorting's about to start.' She swivelled in her seat to the front.

Harry didn't really pay attention to the hat as it sung, his eyes continued to scan the hall. When he came to the teachers table, he saw an unfamiliar man sitting beside Flitwick. He continued to look at him until he felt someone's eyes on him, boring into him and he knew at once who it was. His gaze travelled down the table and he met the steely eyes of Professor Snape. His mum's diary came back to his mind at once, but he struggled to connect the two people. The loathsome look Snape reserved just for Harry was present, his greasy black hair a curtain to his pale face and hooked nose.

The sound of clapping roused Harry from his thoughts and he watched as the sorting commenced. Given the small number, it didn't take long until each was directed to their house. Harry tuned out during Dumbledore's speech, it was only when he came to the announcements that Harry focused.

'I have the great pleasure in introducing to you, Professor Slughorn.' A smattering of applause, 'he taught at Hogwarts many years ago and will be taking over the position of Potions master.'

He ignored the mutterings of the Hall that had broken out at that news, 'Professor Snape will taking over the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts.' He and the Slytherin table seemed to be the only ones clapping this news. The three other houses sat silently, gobsmacked.

'Let the feast, begin.' He clapped his hands and plates of food appeared on their tables.

Harry looked around at his friends, and couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Neville, the worst of the lot, had gone a greenish colour.

'It won't be too bad, Neville.' Harry tried to reassure him, 'Defense is one of your better subjects. At least he won't be hovering over you in Potions anymore.'

'No, he'll be hovering over me in Defense instead.' Neville complained as he miserably picked at some potato.

Ron looked furious, 'I cannot believe Dumbledore would allow it.' He piled a huge chunk of Shepherd's pie onto his plate. 'It's all he's ever wanted.' He nodded toward the high table, 'you'd think he'd look more cheerful considering.'

Harry laughed, his eyes searching for Snape again. 'That _is _Snape looking happy.' He said. He was supporting a slight smirk as he spoke to Professor Sprout.

'Does anyone know who this Professor Slughorn is?' Hermione wondered, 'I wonder how long ago he taught here.'

Ron shrugged, 'I've never heard of him before.'

'Guess we'll find out soon enough.' Harry shrugged as he loaded his plate with food. 'It'll be an interesting year, that's for sure.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really look forward to reading them! Keep 'em coming!**


	9. Chapter Nine

'Ugh, why would you put double potions on a Monday morning?' Ron complained as he scanned his timetable. 'That's just cruel.' They were sitting at the Gryffindor table together, waiting for Hermione.

'It might be different with the new Professor,' Harry tried to reason. He looked toward the doors and frowned.

Ron smirked, noticing his gaze. 'She'll be here soon, relax.' He looked at his timetable again, 'double divination on a Friday afternoon. Nightmare.'

'You're doing Divination?' Harry raised an eyebrow. He dropped the lesson without a single thought.

'You're not?' Ron's eyes grew wide.

Harry shook his head, 'of course I'm not. That was a horrible experience.' He laughed as Ron lay his head on the table in defeat.

'What's wrong with him?' Hermione's voice made him look up in surprise as she sat down next to him. Harry needed a moment to take her in. He couldn't believe it'd taken him so long to see Hermione for what she was. Beautiful. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, messy trendils framing her face. Her uniform clung to her body, her grey skirt stopping an inch before her knee. The sleeves on her crisp white shirt were rolled up to her elbow, her tanned skin glowing.

'I think the better question would be, '_what isn't wrong with him?' _Harry replied as he finally gained his composure. 'Did you get your timetable?' He asked as he passed her the butter and jam.

'Yeah, I met Professor McGonagall on the way in.' She smiled thanks as she picked a piece of toast. His eyes followed Hermione's hands as they busied themselves with her breakfast. Every movement was so precise. Harry never knew there was a right way to butter toast. Apparently there was. He smiled to himself.

'Well…' Harry looked over at Ron again, 'that's what the problem is.'

'Yeah?' Hermione glanced at her own timetable that she'd placed in front of her. 'Double Potions on a Monday morning, is that it?' She looked up.

Ron nodded, 'And I've got Divination on Friday afternoon.' He gave Harry a small glare. 'Did you know Harry dropped Divination?'

Hermione shook her head, her eyes seeking out Harry's. 'No, but I'm not surprised.' She took a sip of orange juice. 'Why are you still taking it? I thought you hated it.'

'Because it's easy.' Ron shrugged as though it was obvious.

'Love your reasoning, Ron.' Harry said as he checked his watch. 'I have to see Dumbledore before class,' He said in response to their curious looks. He slung his bag over his shoulder and sent them a quick grin. 'I'll see you in Potions.'

* * *

'Sorry I'm late, Sir.' Harry apologised as he entered the dungeons, 10 minutes late for class. He scanned the room quickly, seeking out the familiar head of brown hair and spotting her easily. He immediately made his way over to their table only to be interrupted by an unfamiliar person blocking his path.

'Oh, Mr. Potter!' Professor Slughorn stood in front of him, a beaming smile on his face. Harry bit back the urge to roll his eyes. The professor's was clearly scanning his forehead in the hope of glimpsing his famous scar. He reached out a hand, grasping Harry's hand in his.

Rather than shy down light he usually would have, Harry straightened himself up and raised an eyebrow slightly. 'Sorry for being late, Professor.' He repeated, as he adjusted the strap of his backpack to a more comfortable position.

'Oh, that's quite alright, Harry.' Slughorn grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 'I'll have to dock 10 points off Gryffindor, I'm afraid.'

'That's fine.' Harry shrugged noncommittally. He was acutely aware of the way the class was watching them engage and felt uncomfortable. He just wanted to sit down.

'Right well take a seat, take a seat.' Slughorn waved him off but not before giving his head another good long look.

'Thanks.' Harry muttered as he slid into the free seat next to Hermione. As he was unpacking his bag, Slughorn resumed talking.

'Now, I was about to show you this.' He picked up a small vial, its contents clear. He looked around the room eagerly, his eyes wide with excitement. 'Can anybody tell me what this is?'

Not surprisingly, Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. The sudden movement causing Ron to wobble in his seat, his long hands shooting out in front of him to grip the desk.

Slughorn turned toward their table, his eyes flickering toward Harry before resting on Hermione. 'Yes Miss…?'

'Granger.' Hermione took her usual deep breath before launching into her speech. 'It's Felix Felicia, also called _liquid luck. _It's a potion that grants whoever drinks it unusually good luck. The time span depends on how much is taken and it's banned in all sporting competitions and examinations.'

'Exactly right Miss. Granger.' Slughorn beamed, 'are your parents in the ministry?'

'Oh, no sir.' Hermione sat up a bit straighter. 'I'm a muggleborn.'

'A muggleborn?' Slughorn's eyes brightened, a great smile gracing his face. 'Well then that's splendid.' He looked toward the rest of the class. '10 points awarded to Gryffindor for Miss. Granger's textbook answer.'

Harry gave Hermione a small thumbs up before returning his attention to Slughorn. They would have the double lesson to complete the potion. The best one would be awarded the liquid luck.

'Thanks for winning those points back.' Harry said to Hermione as they set up their cauldron's next to each other. 'Not even here for a day and I'm already losing points.'

Hermione laughed quietly, placing the textbook between them and turning it to the right page. 'You should've said you were with Dumbledore.' She looked up, 'what did he want?'

'I have my first lesson tonight with Tonks.' Harry replied. 'It's going to be at the Quidditch pitch.' He looked across the room and spotted Malfoy in the corner. Surprisingly, he wasn't surrounded with his gang. Crabbe and Goyle clearly didn't get the required marks to continue with Potions. The Slytherin was intently looking at the instructions, his face creased in concentration.

'Oh, that'll be good. I wonder what they'll have you doing.' Hermione said, bringing Harry's attention back to their table.

'Well, he made a point that I should wear comfortable clothes,' Harry shrugged, 'so I guess some physical.' He glanced at her, 'I could probably use this luck to be honest.'

Hermione smiled back, 'we could all do with a bit of luck.'

Harry nodded and began to scan the instructions. As Slughorn signalled the beginning, he felt an unusual sense of calm come over him.

After an hour and a half of working in complete silence, Harry was feeling quietly confident. His and Hermione's cauldron's looked identical.

'How did you do that?' Ron demanded Hermione, his eyes switching from his putrid looking cauldron to Hermione's.

Hermione sighed, not taking her eyes off her potion. 'Just followed the instructions, Ron.' She stirred her potion a final time, double checked the instructions before ladling a sample into a small beaker. She peaked in Harry's cauldron and gave a small noise of approval. Harry smirked at her as he too ladled the potion into his own beaker.

'I don't think I've ever seen you so concentrated in class before.' Hermione whispered as they waited for their classmates to finish. As they were in their six year, the class was no longer divided into houses. As a result, there was a mixture of students mingling about.

Harry shrugged, pushing back his fringe from his forehead. He loosened his tie and leaned back in his seat, his hand resting on the back of Hermione's chair. His eyes rested on Malfoy who sat in the corner, looking extremely harassed.

'Wonder what he'd do if he won?' Harry wondered to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, 'what would you do?' She asked, her eyes held a certain intensity to them.

Harry blushed but held her gaze, 'I could think of a couple of things.' He paused thoughtfully, 'but I hope I wouldn't need it.'

'I can't imagine that you would.' Hermione replied, her voice soft. Their eye-contact was broken by Slughorn's voice calling for attention.

He walked around the class, inspecting each table and their potions. Harry couldn't help but feel happy when he bypassed Malfoy without comment. He made an odd remark here and there but no one had managed to properly brew the concoction yet.

'Down to you three then.' Slughorn's eyes brightened as he made his way over to the trio. Ron sat, his chin resting on his hand with a downcast expression on his face. He looked into Ron's cauldron, and raised an eyebrow. 'Ah, not quite Mr. Weasley.' He then made his way over to Hermione and a smile lit up hit face. 'Beautiful Miss. Granger.' He announced to the class, 'wonderful work.' He gave Hermione a great big smile of approval before coming to a stop in front of Harry.

'Well, well, well.' Slughorn looked from the potion to Harry, a thoughtful expression on his face. 'You take after your mother, Harry.'

The comment caught Harry off guard. 'I'm sorry. You knew my mother?'

'Why yes.' Slughorn nodded. 'She was a student of mind, wonderful with Potions. One of the best in class.' He smiled, a far away look in his eyes before settling on Harry. 'She was a very talented witch.'

Harry could only nod, his mind racing. Slughorn had taught had Hogwarts when his parent's had attended. He looked over at Hermione who stood watching him. She sent him a quick smile.

'As hard as it is to separate Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter's potions.' He announced as he took out the potion, it's contents glinting in the candlelight. 'I present this to Mr. Potter. A perfect Potion, Harry. Congratulations.' He handed it over gently, 'Use it wisely.' He paused and smiled at Hermione, 'And 30 points awarded to Miss. Granger.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Harry gently pocketed the vial. His eyes immediately seeking out Hermione's as everyone cleared their desks and prepared to leave.

'Well done, Harry.' Ron clapped him on the back as he passed. 'That was awesome.' He paused, a glint in this eye. 'Don't even try it when we play chess.' He smirked. 'I'll see you two later, I have to get to divination.'

'Enjoy!' Harry called after him. He returned his attention to Hermione who was packing away her stuff. 'I would've given it to you.' He said quietly. 'Here,' he took a couple of books that hadn't fit into her bag. 'Let me.'

'Oh, thanks.' She smiled as she swung her bag on and they started to exit the room together. 'And don't be silly. You did fantastic today.'

'Probably a fluke,' Harry shrugged his shoulders as he held the door open for her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, 'or maybe you were just able to relax a bit without having Snape heckle you?' Hermione offered, her shoulder brushing with his as they walked in sync.

Harry laughed, 'Did you see Nev? I've never seen him so happy to be in Potions before.'

Hermione nodded, and sent him a sidelong glance as they took to the stairs. 'Are you alright?'

'What do you mean?' Harry kept his eyes ahead of him, a slight frown on his face.

Hermione sighed, 'about him mentioning your mum. That would've been a surprise.' Her voice was soft. As they were walking Harry couldn't help but notice the amount of looks they were receiving. He had an uncomfortable feeling much of it was directed at Hermione, a few boys in their year were looking at her as she walked past. Harry was curious to know if she was aware of the looks she was receiving but she seemed completely uninterested, her attention solely on Harry.

'Yeah.' Harry sent her a quick grin, 'it's ok though, honestly.'

'She sounds like she was an amazing person.' Hermione commented quietly, coming to a stop as they reached her Arithmancy classroom.

'Yeah, she does.' Harry looked at her. She stood leaning on her left foot as she redistributed the weight of her bag. Harry felt his chest tighten as he looked at her, her eyes sparkling happily.

'Just like her son.' She smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly on the cheek. Pulling away she had a playful glint in her eye, 'don't go using your luck up all at once, Potter.'

'I'll try not to.' Harry grinned at her as he handed over her books. 'Go on, then. Learn lots.'

'Always.'

* * *

Harry spent his free before lunch in the library, reading up on books that his tutors had recommended. Defense books lay strewn over the desk Harry had claimed as his own. He jotted down some notes on a scrap piece of paper of spells that he thought would be useful.

'First day back and Harry Potter is in the library?' A voice made him look up. 'What's the world coming too?'

'Don't tell anyone.' Harry looked up into the eyes of Cho Chang. 'I got a reputation to uphold.' He smiled as she laughed. 'Hey, Cho.'

Cho smiled, her brown eyes kind as she sat opposite him. Harry was surprised at the lack of emotion seeing her stirred inside of him. She was still gorgeous, no doubt about that. But the feelings of last year no longer lingered.

'Hiya, Harry.' She looked at the books surrounding him and raised a curious eyebrow. 'Bit of light reading?'

'Something like that.' Harry grinned and put his quill down, 'how was your summer?'

'Oh it was alright.' She gave a small shrug, 'happy to be back at Hogwarts though.'

Harry nodded in agreement, eyes flicking to his watch. 'Oh crap, lunchtime's almost over.' He hadn't realised he'd been sitting there for so long, he'd been so absorbed in his work. He started packing away his things, placing the books where'd he'd got them from.

'You had defense yet?' He asked, noting the defense book in her hand as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

'Yeah. Snape seemed pretty comfortable in there.' She rolled her eyes and made Harry laugh as they made their way out of the library. 'He made us all duel each other, to see our skill level.' She smiled suddenly, 'you'd be proud to know that those in the DA absolutely nailed their duels.'

'Yourself included?' Harry grinned as they descended the stairs. The sound of the Great Hall getting louder as they approached.

'Oh, of course.' Cho grinned. 'Will you be starting it again? The DA?'

Harry shrugged, 'I hadn't given it too much thought to be honest.' He glanced at her, 'you think people would be interested?' They'd reached the great hall, pausing at the entrance. Harry could see Ron and Hermione seated, the latter eying him curiously.

'Yeah, definitely.' Her eyes sparkled. 'Please, give it some thought.' She placed a hand of his forearm briefly. 'You're a really good leader, Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I will.' He took a step back, 'I'll see you later, Cho.'

'Bye, Harry.' She sent him one more smile before drifting over to the Ravenclaw table.

'Hey guys.' He sat down next to Ron who was looking at him weirdly. He looked over at Hermione and was surprised to see she didn't meet his gaze.

'How was your Arithmancy class, Hermione?' He asked her as he helped himself to a couple of sandwiches.

'Fine.' She gave a small shrug, her eyes trained on the plate in front of her. Harry eyed her curiously, not used to her acting so short with him.

'Divination was great, by the way. Thanks for asking.' Ron said, trying to ease the obvious tension.

'I can't tell if you're being sarcastic.' Harry replied, tilting his head.

Ron grinned, 'she was most upset that you weren't there.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Well obviously. She'll have to pick a new student pick on, now.' He shook his head. 'Hey, do you guys think we should do the DA again? Cho mentioned that I should.'

'Well, I guess if _Cho _said so, you should.' Hermione spoke up, the tone of her voice taking both the boys by surprise.

'Whoa, where'd that come from?' Harry looked at her.

Hermione sighed, 'never mind.' She put her fork down. 'Do you whatever you want, Harry.' She stood up, 'I'll see you in Defense.' And without waiting for a reply, she turned and left. Harry turned his gaze to Ron, eyes wide.

'What did I do?' Harry asked, clueless.

Ron rolled his eyes, a thoughtful expression on his face. 'I guess, it could be something to do with waltzing on in here with your ex-girlfriend looking all cheerful and happy.' He paused, 'yeah. I'm pretty sure that's it.'

Harry felt his stomach churn, 'What? No. Noway. We're just friends. We were both in the library, that's all.' He looked toward the doorway, at Hermione's retreating back. 'Shit.' He turned toward Ron, 'do you really think she thinks I still like her?'

Ron shrugged, 'I don't know, Harry.' He looked over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho and her friends were looking in their direction. 'But it kinda looks like she might still fancy you.'

Harry sighed, his head falling onto the table. 'That is not good.' He muttered, his voice muffled.

Ron clapped him on the back, 'not ideal, Harry. Not ideal.'


	10. Chapter Ten

Thoughts of Hermione swirled in Harry's mind as he and Ron made their way to their first Defense lesson. They were among the last to join in a line that hovered outside the classroom. Hermione was engaged in conversation with Neville and seemed adamant at refusing to acknowledge his arrival.

The classroom door suddenly opened, Snape standing in the doorway. His eyes swept across his students who stood quietly in the corridor, his gaze resting on Harry before he stood aside to let them all enter. Thoughts of his mother entered his head as he looked Snape, and he struggled once again, to connect the two.

As they entered the classroom, murmurs broke out. The tables were pushed to one side, making way for an open area. Harry assumed it was what Cho was referring too and they'd be duelling.

Snape paced the area, waiting as everyone shuffled in and took up their seats. 'I've followed your progress over the years.' He paused here, eyes drifting toward Harry as a sly smirk graced his face. 'Or should I say, _lack of.' _His black eyes glittered. 'Your lack of structure and guidance is an issue that must be met immediately. This year will be completely different from your previous at this school. You will need to be prepared every time you enter through that door.' The words were met with silence. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes.

'Now, I need to know the level you are all at. It seems as though they let anybody in this class.' His eyes drifted over to Neville who sat next to Harry. 'I have already assigned pairs. You will duel against your opponent with the sole purpose of disarming.' He walked over to his desk, looking at the class list.

Harry noted that the students who had been in the DA looked quite comfortable and we keen to show Snape what they could do. As Snape called out pairs, Harry suspicions were confirmed when his name was the last to be drawn. 'Malfoy and Potter.' He smirked at Harry, his greasy black hair falling in front of his eyes.

Harry nodded, stood up and walked over to Malfoy. Standing up close, Harry could finally see the extent of the Slytherin's transformation. He looked almost ill.

'Um, Hi.' Harry said lamely.

'No need with the small talk, Potter.' He whipped out his wand. 'Let's get this over with.'

'Okay then.' Harry gripped his own wand in his hand. As soon as they bowed, Malfoy was on the offensive. His spells came in quick succession. Harry was slightly impressed, Malfoy had never shown much skill when it came to duelling. Having said that, Harry was able to deflect each spell deftly. The rest of the classroom faded as his eyes honed in on Malfoy, watching his movements, waiting for a moment to strike. He could tell Malfoy was getting frustrated, sweat beginning to glisten on his forehead. It only took a second between spells, but Harry took his chance and took Malfoy by surprise. He caught the wand in his left hand, immediately throwing it back to Malfoy to go on again. The Slytherin took it silently and they resumed.

Harry forgot how much he enjoyed duelling. The adrenaline filled his lungs as he dodged spells, shot his own and tried to disarm Malfoy. It was almost certain Malfoy was enjoying himself too, a rye smile appearing as he was able to disarm Harry for the first time.

'Bet you'll remember that moment forever.' Harry said as Malfoy threw back his wand.

Malfoy smirked but the usual snark wasn't present. 'My dream. Finally realised.'

They were about to go again when Snape's voice caught their attention. He was standing next to Neville, critiquing his every move.

'I see your utter hopelessness in potions carries onto defense.' He said and Harry felt anger bubble inside him. Neville's face burned red in embarrassment. The pressure of Snape hovering over him had knocked his confidence. His ill aimed spells narrowly missing Ron who was duelling Seamus close by. 'Utterly hopeless.' Snape sneered before turning his back on him.

Harry was about to open his mouth when he caught Hermione's eye. She mouthed a quiet, _don't._ Urging him to remain quiet. Harry bit his lip as Snape approached him and Malfoy.

'I suppose you think you're too advanced to duel, then.' Snape said as he came up to them, eyes trained on Harry.

'No, Sir.' The words tasted foul to him but he knew he'd just have to suck it up. He turned to Malfoy who was watching the exchange with interest. The air in the room was thick with tension. The class knew Harry had a tendency to answer Snape back and they waited with bated breath.

'I don't have all day, Potter.' He snarked, 'get started.'

They didn't need anymore motivation. They began exchanging spells, lights flashing as they shot them quickly. Snape hovered around Harry, completely ignoring Malfoy. Harry could almost feel his breath on him and inwardly flinched.

'You're sloppy.' He barked, edging his way around him. Harry tried to ignore him, tried to keep his eyes trained on Malfoy. He could feel the eyes of the entire classroom on them as Snape continued muttering criticisms, but Harry had zoned out. Eyes trained on Malfoy. Harry began an onslaught of spells, catching Malfoy off guard who struggled to deflect them. With a flick of his wand, Malfoy's wand came soaring toward him. He caught it deftly in one hand.

'Mediocre. At best.' Snape said snidely. He turned to the rest of the students. 'Class dismissed.'

* * *

After dinner, Harry quickly ran up to the tower and changed into his running clothes. He met Ron and Hermione in the common room on the way out. They sat in the corner, Hermione already getting a head start on some homework. She looked up as he approached and he was glad to see the irritation from lunch time was gone.

'I'll see you two later, ok?' He smiled at them.

Ron nodded as he reluctantly opened his textbook. 'Have fun.'

Hermione smiled at him encouragingly. 'Yeah. Learn lots.'

'Always.' Harry laughed, parting with a small wave.

* * *

Whatever Harry had imagined was nothing like what he was greeted with at the pitch. Tonks stood, decked out in sporting attire. On the ground next to here were a pair boxing gloves and skipping rope. Harry eyed it nervously.

'Had a good day?' Tonks said as he came to stop in front of her.

Harry shrugged, 'wasn't too bad.' He nodded to the equipment next to her. 'But I have a feeling that's about to change. What you got planned?'

'Well, first of all. I'll need your wand. You won't be needing it.' She held out her hand and accepted his wand, pocketing it. 'Let's get started, shall we?'

* * *

An hour later, Harry's clothes clung to his body. Sweat dripped from his brow, his hair slick. Tonks hadn't been lying when she said she wouldn't be going easy on him. She taught him to box, something Harry took up immediately.

'Imagine these have Snape's face on them,' Tonks said as she held up the pads. Harry needed no more encouragement. After that Tonks made him do sit-ups and push-ups until his body ached and skipped until his legs felt like lead. The only issue that annoyed Harry was his glasses. The sweat stuck to the lenses and impaired his vision. He voice his concern to Tonks.

'Have you ever tried contacts?'

Harry shook his head, 'they Dursley's refused to spend that much money on me.'

Tonks gave a sound of disapproval. She went over to her bag and began rummaging through it. 'Do you know I wear contacts?'

'Seriously?' Harry couldn't hide the surprise from his voice.

'Yeah. Stopped wearing them when I began my training. Had your problem.' She found what she was looking for. 'Give me your glasses.' Harry handed them to her silently.

She tapped her wand to them, then to the box of contacts. 'This should be the right prescription now.' She walked over to him. 'Let's give it a go.'

'That's awesome.' He blinked a few times, getting comfortable to the sensation. 'Thanks.'

'Who would've thought your eyes could get greener?' Tonks commented.

'Didn't think that was possible.' Harry said dryly.

'One last thing.' Tonks as she lead him to the edge of the pitch. 'Let's go.' She said as she started running, setting a strong pace.

Harry took a deep breath and although every part of his body was in pain, he knew it was moments like these that he would have to dig the deepest. _One foot in front of the other. _He took off after Tonks, and settled to the rhythm of the run.

5 laps of the pitch later, Harry leaned heavily on his knees, gasping for air.

'Not bad, Harry.' Tonks said as she handed him a towel and drink which Harry gratefully accepted.

'I'm gonna sleep well tonight.' Harry said as he drank deeply.

Tonks smiled, 'come on. I'll walk you up to the castle.' She packed up her stuff and joined Harry.

'So, told Hermione how you feel yet?' She asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes. 'No. But I will.'

'Good.' Tonks gave a short nod. 'You two a good for each other.'

Harry gave her a smile, 'she's wonderful.' They came to a stop at the entrance, 'I'll see you later this week?'

'If you're lucky.' Tonks smiled at him.

* * *

As soon as Harry entered the common room, he collapsed in the vacant chair opposite Hermione. She looked up, startled at the interruption.

'Whoa.' She took in his appearance. 'You look…' She struggled for the right word.

'Dashing?' Harry supplied, throwing the towel over his face as he rested it on the table. 'Handsome?'

Hermione laughed, 'I was going to say completely wrecked.' She took the towel off of him. 'What did she do to you?' She paused, 'and where are your glasses?'

'I didn't realise I could sweat so much.' Harry poked an eye open. He lifted his head and rested it on his hands and began telling Hermione about the lesson.

'I'm surprised you actually made it back to the tower.' She said lightly, eyes twinkling. She tilted her head to the side. 'You look so different without your glasses.'

'Is that good or bad?'

'Just different.' Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry smiled, thoughts drifting to lunch time. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Um, Hermione. About what happened at lunch….'

Hermione blushed, 'oh. I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.'

'No, don't apologise.' Harry sat up straighter. 'But, I just wanted you to know that I don't like Cho. Not like that.' He was acutely aware they weren't alone.

'You don't?' Hermione bit her lip nervously.

Harry shook his head adamantly. 'I don't. Not in the slightest, Hermione. Believe me.'

Hermione nodded. 'Okay, Harry.' She sent him a smile yet Harry couldn't help but feel she didn't fully believe it.

'Okay.' Harry nodded, his mind made up. 'I'm gonna grab a quick shower ok? I'll be back down in 15. Don't go anywhere.' He got up and darted to his room.

True to his word, Harry appeared refreshed and by Hermione's side within 15 minutes. Cloak in one hand, map in the other. He held out a hand to her, his stomach churned with nerves. Hermione looked at him curiously. 'Harry, what are you doing?'

'Just come with me?' He asked, 'please.'

'Okay.' She slipped her hand into his and Harry lead her out of the common room. The Fat Lady yelling after them.

'Harry, what's going on?' Hermione tugged on his hand but Harry remained silent, eyes trained on the map. They walked in silence until they reached the room of requirement and for the first time, Harry let go of Hermione's hand. He walked past it three times, his face a mask of concentration. When a door appeared, he finally looked at Hermione. He sent her a brilliant smile and grabbed her hand again. Opening the door, he heard Hermione's gasp.

'Harry.' Her voice was soft, eyes drinking in every detail of the room. 'This is amazing.'

It was even better than Harry had imagined. The ceiling in the room had disappeared, giving way to a nights sky. Millions of stars lighting up the room. Hermione gripped his hand tighter.

'Hermione.' Harry's voice was soft. His heart hammered in his chest. He let go of her hand, and rubbed them nervously on his jeans. She watched him anxiously, her lip caught between her teeth. He took a deep calming breath.

'That night at the Ministry. Something changed. Seeing you fall, Hermione.' He shook his head. 'It made me realise something.' He looked at her, eyes open and honest. 'It made me realise how important you are to me. How important this is.' He gestured between them. 'You're the most important person in my life, Hermione.' He rubbed his hands on his jeans again. 'And I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to realise it.' A deep breath. Hermione was looking at him, eyes sparkling. This was the moment. 'You're all I think about, Hermione. Every single minute of every single day and it's driving me insane. Driving me insane because I'm not used to this feeling. I'm not used my stomach churning when I see you smile. I'm not used to my skin tingling when you touch me. I'm not used to fighting the feeling of wanting to hold your hand at every opportunity. I'm not used to wondering how your lips would feel against mine. I'm not used to my heart pounding whenever I'm around you whilst still feeling the most content I've ever felt in my entire life.' He paused, 'you're my best friend, Hermione. And I'm falling in love with you.' He brought his hand up to her face, her skin like silk. She leaned into the touch, her eyes drifting closed. Harry moved closer, emboldened by her response. 'I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago, okay?' He was so close he could feel her breath on his face. Hermione opened her eyes and stared straight into his green orbs. They shined with so much emotion that Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

'Okay.' Her response was barely above a whisper but Harry needed no more encouragement. He closed the remaining distance, finally touching his lips to hers. He took his time, knowing he would remember this moment for the rest of his lift. His lips moved slowly against hers, savouring each second. He couldn't believe he'd waited this long to kiss her. Her lips were softer than he imagined and melded to his as though they'd be doing it for years. He raised his arms, cradling her head in his hands. He felt her sneak hers around his waist, slowing dragging them up his body until they rested at the nape of his neck.

As the kiss drew to a finish, he gently rested his head on hers, the pads of his thumb caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and a brilliant smile lit up her entire face. It was a smile Harry had never seen before but he vowed to make sure to see it everyday. He smiled at her and kissed her again. Hermione stifled a laugh which quickly turned into a groan as Harry took the opportunity to sneak his tongue in. Hermione met him eagerly, her hands gripping his hair as she returned the kiss.

'Harry.' Hermione breathed as their lips parted, she touched a finger to his lips, tracing them as they curled into a smile.

'Yeah?' His heart was light, his green eyes brighter than the'd ever been.

'I'm falling in love with you, too.' She gently pushed his fringe back and traced his scar, his eyes drifting shut at the touch. His heart continued to hammer in his chest, his lips responding to Hermione's as she leaned forward again.

When they pulled away, Hermione's arms snaked around his waist and squeezed tightly, her head burrowing in his chest. Harry laughed, his own arms going around her. He lifted her up, a laugh escaping both their mouths as he swung her around.

'I told you, you wouldn't need that luck.' Hermione said as Harry set her back down.

Harry smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. 'What are you talking about? I'm the luckiest person in the world right now.'

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review, would ya?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

When Harry and Hermione entered the common room some time later with their hands entwined, they were greeted by a wide-eyed Ginny Weasley.

'Yes!' She looked at their hands and back to their faces, a grin splitting across her face. 'Finally.'

Hermione grinned back, her face flushed. She looked up at Harry, her face shining as she leaned against his shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

'I'm so happy for both of you!' Ginny smiled at them, her eyes sparkling. She gave Harry a small punch to the arm, 'about time, Harry'

'Wait, you knew?' Hermione asked, eyes widening in surprise.

Ginny scoffed, 'of course I knew. I have eyes.' She smiled as Hermione blushed. 'Those last two weeks of holidays.' She paused dramatically, 'kinda obvious something was going on.'

'Where's your brother?' Harry asked with a light laugh, Ginny was still beaming at them.

'Playing chess,' she nodded toward the corner as she lead them across the room. Eyes followed them and whispers started up. It wouldn't take long until the entire castle found out.

'Ron.' Ginny hissed as they approached.

'Ugh, would you go away, Ginny? I'm busy.' Ron said without looking up, eyes trained on the chess board in front of him.

'Well I guess we could tell moaning Myrtle first?' Harry supplied lightly, 'maybe she'd be more interested.'

'Interested in what?' Ron finally lifted his head, mouth falling open as he looked at them. 'You're not wearing glasses anymore?' He shook his head, 'there will be an uproar.' He was sarcastic, 'the entire school will go into meltdown.'

'Not that, you plonker.' Harry lifted up their joined hands.

'Ohhhhh.' Ron's eyes widened just like Ginny's and a smirk graced his face, 'finally.' He stood up and pulled them into a group hug. 'I hope you both know this still means we're the golden trio, right? Just because you guys are together doesn't mean you can get rid of me.'

'Of course, Ron.' Hermione smiled, 'we'd never want to get rid of you.' She paused thoughtfully, 'well. For the most part anyway.'

'Watch it, Hermy.' Ron grinned, dodging the slap that headed his way moments after. 'Seriously though, I'm really happy for you guys.' He looked at Harry. 'Don't mess it up.'

'I'll try not to.' Harry pulled Hermione closer to him.

'That's awesome.' Seamus spoke up from the table from where he'd been playing against Ron. 'Congrats!'

'Wait till the school will hear about this.' Ron said as they all sat down. The Gryffindors were all muttering to each other, their eyes gleaming with new-found gossip to spread about the school.

Ginny nodded along, 'yeah. News of you being together will spread like wildfire.' She looked at them. 'Hope you're ready for it.'

Hermione shrugged, her hand rested comfortably on Harry's knee. She looked at Harry, her eyes gentle, 'we've faced worse, right?'

Harry placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. 'We got this.'

Ron nodded along with them before adding, 'and let's be honest. The biggest news is Harry isn't wearing his glasses anymore.'

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke quite early, it took him a moment to realise the events of the night before. He couldn't believe it had actually happened. His heart was light as he showered and dressed. The session he had with Tonks making itself known as his joints protested in pain at the slightest movement.

'I don't think I've ever seen you so…' Ron searched for the word as he passed by on his way to the shower. 'Happy.'

Harry smiled and shrugged one shoulder. 'Don't think I've ever been this happy,' he replied simply as he took to the stairs 3 at a time, coming to a stop in front of the girls staircase. He looked at his watch, and true to form, Hermione appeared a moment later. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, a smile splitting across her face.

'Well, good morning.' Harry smiled, tugging at her hand and pulling her closer.

Hermione let out a small laugh, her hands lacing together behind his neck. 'Hey, you.' She stood on her tiptoes, her lips brushing against his gently.

'So, last night did happen?' Harry smiled as she pulled away. 'I was afraid I'd dreamt it.'

'Guess it did.' She leant forward again, stopping just before their lips connected. 'But, I'd like to make sure. Just in case.' And she kissed him. Her hands tangling in his hair as his pulled her even closer.

'You sure now?' Harry asked breathlessly as they broke away.

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand in hers, walking in the direction of the doorway. 'Pretty certain, yeah.' She sent him a sidelong glance, 'but thanks for the clarification.'

'Hermione, feel free to ask for _clarification _anytime you want.' Harry stated, his face straight as Hermione grinned.

'Why are you walking like that?' Hermione asked as they continued walking. He'd been walking with a slight limp, his movement slow and ginger. 'Oh.' Her eyes light up in understanding, 'Tonks.'

Harry looked at her, his expression grim, 'every muscle in my body hurts.'

'It's always the hardest when you first start,' Hermione tried to reassure him, 'your body just needs to adjust to it all.'

'Doesn't help that this castle has thousands of staircases.' Harry replied with a crooked grin. 'I'll need a distraction to keep my mind off all the pain and agony.' He raised his eyebrow at her, a smirk forming on his face.

'I guess we could form a study group?' Hermione suggested lightly, her gaze thoughtful. 'You know, with the other Gryffindor's.' She peered at him, her lips curling. 'Would that work?'

'Although incredibly tempting, I can think of something _even better _than that, Hermione.' Harry stopped at the bottom of a staircase and pulled her towards him.

'Yeah?' Hermione smiled, 'care to enlighten me?'

'Ahuh,' Harry murmured before closing the distance between them. He kissed her, softly at first and then with more intensity. She responded in kind, her hands resting on his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his sweater. The scent of her filled his lungs. She smelled like ink, vanilla and books. She smelled like _Hermione. _

'Mmmm,' Hermione sighed as they broke away. She had a twinkle in her eye that made Harry's heart soar. 'Your idea is way better than mine.'

'I'm glad you think so too.' Harry grinned. He took a deep breathe and nodded toward the Great Hall. 'You ready for what awaits?'

Hermione bit her lip and Harry fought the urge to kiss her again. Her face was flushed, her cheeks tinged pink. She met his gaze, eyes bright. 'Ready as ever.'

* * *

True to the predictions of Ginny, news of Hermione and Harry's new relationship spread throughout the school like wildfire. Although he was used to being looked at, he felt incredibly sorry for Hermione who seemed to be getting the brunt of it. Harry couldn't help but feel proud in the way she was handling herself. Her head held high as she walked through the corridors, unafraid to challenge the gaze of any girl who stared at her and whispered to her neighbour some unsavoury remark. Thankfully they'd had little contact with the Slytherin's and had avoided them for most of the afternoon. It helped that wherever they went, they were essentially chaperoned by their fellow Gryffindor's who had taken it open themselves to protect them at any cost, almost acting as their body guards.

'You really don't have to do this.' Harry muttered to Dean who had just knocked down a first year who got in their way.

'Yeah.' Hermione chimed in as she helped the small girl up. 'It's really kind of you all.' She looked around at the broader group, 'but it's a bit dramatic don't you think?'

'Not at all.' Dean disagreed, glowering at a 3rd year who was sending rather nasty looks in Hermione's direction.

What was also garnering more attention than he thought was possible was the news of his glasses. Almost every student or professor who passed by did a double take. It was the topic of his lack of glasses, rather than his relationship with Hermione that caught the attention of Malfoy.

'Trying to spiff up your image, Potter?' Malfoy drawled, 'Getting ready for your next photoshoot with the Prophet? Too bad you can't change your face.'

'One of your better insults, Draco.' Harry replied, his tone dry. 'You better go fix your tie though, it looks like it's off centre by a millimetre.' He walked away, smirking as he saw Malfoy's hand twitch as though to rectify it. He did note that the Slytherin didn't remark on him and Hermione, staying clear of the subject. It confused him immensely and conflicted completely with his past experiences with the blonde. Now that the Wizarding World were all in agreement that Voldemort had returned, speculation on his followers naturally began. Malfoy's rundown appearance only added to the speculation, with many students assuming he'd already joined the ranks. He felt himself drawn to the Slytherin and he found himself questioning what it meant to be good, to be evil. Does being in Slytherin make you evil? Does being in Gyrffinor make you brave? That clearly wasn't the case for Pettigrew and he doubted the House you were in when you were a teenager is the main indicator in the person you grow up to become.

After his interaction with Malfoy, Harry experienced one of the highlights of the day during their Transfiguration lesson. Harry had gone up and had the Professor mark some of his work. After McGonogall had finished, she looked up at Harry and offered a small smile. She wore a similar expression to the one she had that summer. Her usually shrewd eyes were soft as she looked at him.

'I'm very happy for you, Harry.' She said quietly so only Harry could hear. She nodded toward Hermione whose head was currently bent over her work.

'Thank you, Mam.' Harry smiled back.

* * *

'Alright. You're coming with me.' Harry pulled Hermione along with them. It was just after lunch and they both had a free. They had managed to escape the Great Hall without drawing too much attention.

'And where are we going?' Hermione asked curiously, allowing Harry to lead her outside.

'We're going to enjoy the outdoors.' Harry smiled, gesturing to the blue sky. 'Merlin knows it'll be raining and cold before we know it.' They sat together in the shake of a tree by the the lake, the giant squid surfacing briefly before falling back into the water. Hermione looked at him, her eyes glittering. She had rolled up her sleeves, her tie hanging loosely around her neck. Her brown hair was pulled back in a hasty ponytail, random strands falling out and framing her face. She sat cross legged, her skirt hiked up to mid thigh as they sat quietly.

'Have you had a good day?' Harry asked in concern. Today had been a blur. 'I'm sorry about those girls…' His voice dropped off, unsure how to continue.

Hermione gave him a small smile, 'It's okay, Harry. Honestly. It was always going to happen.' She gave a short chuckle, 'guess that's what happens when you're lucky enough to bag the most eligible bachelor in the school.' She gave sent him a playful wink. 'Besides, I think Ron was right. People seem to be more interested in the fact that you're not wearing your glasses.'

'Oh, it's Breaking News, Hermione.' Harry smiled, 'I can see it now. Front page of the Prophet. _Harry Potter No Longer Wears Glasses - What's this Mean for the Wizarding World?' _Harry rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms as he looked up at her. Without said glasses, his green eyes appeared even brighter than usual. At the moment they held a certain spark, a sense of mischief that was usually dulled down by the pressures he faced.

'You're wrong too, by the way.' Harry stated softly, 'I'm the lucky one.'

Hermione smiled, 'how 'bout we compromise. We're both lucky.' She mimicked his position, resting on her elbow. 'So, what's going on with you and Malfoy. It almost looked like you were being _nice _to each other.'

'I wouldn't use the word _nice _just yet,' Harry said as he began picking at the grass. He felt Hermione's gaze on him and sighed. 'It was weird. I don't know…' He searched for the right words. 'He seems so… so beaten down. And I guess. With everything that's going on. I mean, people aren't black and white are they? Just because his family is dark, doesn't mean he has to be, does it?' He paused, 'His last name is Malfoy, so people assume you're bad. My name is Potter. So people think I'm good. How does that work? How does that happen? It shouldn't matter… it doesn't matter what your name is or who your parents are. You make your own decisions and you become who you want to be. Just because he's a Slytherin, he's been hallmarked as a potential Death Eater. He's sixteen. We're sixteen, Hermione.' He stopped and looked at Hermione who had been listening intently. Without a word, she moved closer to him, her hand coming up and brushing away his fringe. Harry watched her quietly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

'You're kind of amazing.' Hermione whispered, 'you know that right?' She didn't want for a response before continuing. 'Malfoy's doing the best he can. The best he knows how.' She paused thoughtfully, 'and having people like you around. Who don't judge a person based on their name, but rather on their character. That's something he'll need.' She bit her lip as a twinkle appeared in her eye. 'Just makes it difficult when he acts like such an arse.'

'Ron will have a conniption when he finds out.' Harry grinned, sitting up.

Hermione leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 'He'll deal with it.' She said as she pulled back. She looked at her watch, 'we better get going or we'll be late for defense.' She stood up, brushing at the grass that had accumulated in her lap and held out a hand.

Harry looked up, his head tilting as he took her in. 'Alright then. We better go.' He said as he took her hand, 'don't wanna keep my new best friend waiting.'

* * *

**Reviews. Comments. Feedback. Always welcomed.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

As the sun streamed in through the curtains, Harry closed his eyes tightly and dragged the covers back over his head. Today was the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch trials. With the exit of many players at the end of last year, there were a lot of places that needed to be filled. The whole house had been buzzing with excitement for the week leading into it and according to a nervous Ron, there was going to be a 'bloody lot of people trying out.' As the day drew nearer, Ron himself was becoming exceedingly agitated and began doubting his abilities. He insisted on practicing at every opportunity, dragging Harry along with him at all hours of the day.

Harry looked toward his best friends bed and wasn't at all surprised to see that it was vacant. Finally gaining enough will power, Harry turned toward his bedside table and checked the time. His eyes widened considerably. Trials were expected to start in 10 minutes. Cursing loudly, Harry shot out of bed, toppling over and landing unceremoniously on the floor as his legs tangled in the sheets. Groaning slightly, he released himself and quickly tugged on his nearest pair of dark jeans, lacing up his shoes quickly before grabbing his red and gold Gryffindor rugby jumper, his surname stitched on the back in gold letters, the number 9 taking up most of the space whilst on the front a lion opened its mouth in a mighty roar.

Rushing toward the pitch a few minutes later with his broom in hand, Harry could tell that Ron was completely right. There was indeed quite a turnout. The grey clouds that hung overhead forced a frown on Harry's face, an icy wind blowing his messy hair all over the place.

'What kind of captain are you? Late to trails?' An amused voice came from behind him.

'Good morning to you too, Miss Granger.' Harry spoke dryly, humour in his voice as she came up next to him.

'Morning.' She smiled, accepting the hand he'd offered as they began to descend to the pitch. 'You look like you just woke up.' She commented.

'I did just wake up.' Harry shook his head, 'I'm so tired. I was with Remus till late.' He sent her a smile, 'you come to tryout, then?'

Hermione laughed, 'Oh yeah. Absolutely. You know how being on the team has been a life-long dream of mine.'

'It's your time to shine, Hermione.' Harry grinned, as they neared the stands, the chatter and laughter of the students drifting towards them. 'You've come prepared.' He nodded toward the book she held tightly in her hand.

'Always.' She nudged his shoulder playfully.

'Did you see Ron this morning? My whole dorm was gone when I woke up.' Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, 'at breakfast. Couldn't eat a thing he's so nervous.' She bit her lip and looked at the stadium. Harry followed her gaze and felt his stomach churn. There were a lot of people. Some he didn't even recognise and much more than he'd anticipated.

'You've got to be kidding me.' He muttered as they came to a stop. He spotted Ron, who stood alone from the group. His jaw set, a tinge of green to his cheeks.

'Most of them aren't even trying out.' Hermione nodded to a group huddled together. 'Look at those girls on the right. They aren't even dressed for flying.'

Harry followed her gaze and found she was right. There were about 10 girls huddling close together, all wearing right fitting jeans and coats, their hair and makeup done. 'Why on earth would they want to come? It's freezing. Surely they have better things to do on a Saturday morning.'

'Something tells me they're not here to get on the team, but rather check out the captain.' Hermione remarked mildly.

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione. He opened his mouth, intending to make some witty remark before he closed it, his eyes drinking in what she was wearing.

'Hermione, you're going to be freezing.' She wore light jeans and a long-sleeve top that looked paper thin. 'Where's your jumper?'

'What?' Hermione asked,, eyes widening in surprise. She looked down at herself as though she forgot what she was wearing. 'Oh, no I don't. I didn't think it'd be so windy.' She looked back up and smiled, 'Don't worry, i'll conjure up some fire and be fine. You need to go, you're already late.'

'No. Don't be silly.' Harry stayed where he was, his nerves about holding the trial vanishing as he worried over her. 'Here', he let go of her hand and pulled off his jumper and pushed it into her arms before she could protest. 'Put this on.'

'Then you'll be freezing.' Hermione tried pushing it back, eyeing his thin white cotton t-shirt.

'Just take it.' Harry rolled his eyes, 'I won't take no for an answer.' He raised his eyebrows in challenge, the offered jumper in his outstretched hand.

'You're so stubborn sometimes.' Hermione sighed, accepting defeat. She handed her book over to Harry and pulled on the jumper

'Bit rich coming from you.' Harry smirked as he waited. She looked absolutely perfect.

'Oh hush up.' Hermione took back at the book and looked at him pointedly. 'You satisfied now?' She held out her arms in front of her, she was practically drowning in the jumper, the sleeves having to be rolled up at least three times so she could use her hands.

'It suits you.' Harry commented, stepping forward and propping up the collar. 'You wear it better than I do.' He kissed her softly.

'Mmmm,' Hermione sighed, 'you really should go.' She nodded to the pitch.

'Probably.' Harry conceded but still going in for another kiss.

Hermione smiled into the kiss, 'Go, Harry. Ron looks like he's about to vomit.' Hermione pushed him gently to the gate, her eyes twinkling. 'Goodluck.'

As soon as Harry approached the crowd, they immediately quietened down.

'Hi everyone.' Harry raised a hand awkwardly. He pointedly ignored the amused look on Ginny's face. She thoroughly enjoyed watching Harry squirm uncomfortably.

'I'll do my best to get through this as quickly as we can since it's pretty ordinary weather.' His eyes drifted over towards the horde of girls, 'if you're not planning to fly, can you please go wait in the stands?' He wasn't surprised when a large chunk of the crowd dispersed, leaving some familiar faces and some unknowns. He looked around and frowned, he was generally pretty good at recognising most of the people in his house but there were people who stood waiting who were completely unfamiliar.

'Are you all in Gryffindor?' Harry felt stupid for asking the question. But to his utter astonishment, a few glanced shared glances with one another.

'Um, ok. Although I do like your enthusiasm.' Harry clapped his hands, 'I'll only need those in Gryffindor house to try-out today.' With that, a handful of boys departed, their heads bowed.

'Awesome.' Harry eyed the remaining group. 'So, you're all wanting to actually try-out. And you're all actually in Gryffindor?' The group nodded. 'Excellent. Beater's are up first.' Harry unlocked the bludgers and stepped back, 'show me what you can do.'

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched the Beater's try out. Not one had even managed to hit the bludger. Standing on the ground, Harry crossed his arms over his chest to try and keep warm. He gave a small roll of the eyes when a 3rd year almost fell off his broom as he swung his bad wildly.

'This talent is staggering.' Ginny commented as she came up beside him. Katie Bell stood on his other side, observing the trials anxiously.

Harry snorted, 'positive thinking please, Weasley.' A new group of Beater's began the drill, only slightly more coordinated than the previous two.

'You'll need more than positive thinking,' Ginny muttered. 'Oh my goodness, they're all awful.' She voiced what Harry was thinking.

'Nothing a little bit of practice won't fix.' Harry supplied, a hopeful tone etched into his voice. He grimaced as someone swung wildly, connecting with the other beater. 'A lot of practice.' He revised his earlier statement.

'He's not too bad.' Harry pointed to a broad shouldered 4th year who was actually able to connect bat and ball.

'Doesn't have the Weasley flair but I guess you can't be too picky.' Ginny commented. 'His name is Peakes, he's in 4th year.'

'He's alright too.' Katie pitched in, 'what's his name?' she pointed to a taller guy. 'His aim's pretty good.'

'That's Ritche Cootes.' Ginny watched him, 'he's in 3rd year.'

Harry eyed her in amazement. 'Is there anyone you don't know?'

Ginny laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 'Gotta knack for names, that's all.'

* * *

Over an hour and half later and Cootes and Peakes were still the frontrunners for the Beater positions. The Chasers had done their dash, renewing hope that the team wasn't all doomed. Katie and Ginny flew in sync, their skills awing the rest of the crowd who remained. In an effort to get himself warm, Harry took to the air. As always he felt himself instantly relax, the wind whipping through his hair. He joined in with Ginny and Katie a few times, enjoying the speed and agility being a chaser required. He whizzed through the pitch watching the action. There were a few candidates to fill the third spot, with a girl called Demelza impressing Harry with her ability to dodge bludgers and manoeuvre the pitch. Ron did brilliantly and was on his best form, each save cementing his spot in the team without question. His main opposition was Cormac McGlaggen, a 7th year whom Harry had never had anything to do with. He swaggered onto the pitch with a confidence that immediately irritated him.

'Alright,' Harry clapped his hands together as everyone huddled together. Faces flushed and eyes bright. 'Thanks to everyone for coming out, the new team will be posted by next Friday.'

* * *

'You were awesome, Ron.' Harry clapped him on the back as everyone headed back to the castle. Ron and Harry slowly walked over to Hermione who had been sitting in one of the stands, Luna beside her.

'Thanks,' Ron wiped his brow, 'the beater's weren't too flash were they?'

'Got something to work with.' Harry tried to remain positive but inside he was also beginning to doubt their chances.

'Well done, Ron!' Hermione gave him a hug as they approached, 'you did great!'

'Yes, you were rather wonderful.' Luna commented in her usual dreamy voice.

'Ah, thanks.' Ron stuttered out nervously, his ears going pink in embarrassment. Harry shared an amused glance with Hermione who was watching the exchange with interest. The two continued chatting as they made their way back to the castle. Harry and Hermione dropping back and letting them go on ahead. Hermione leaned in, her head resting on his shoulder and an arm around his waist.

'Do you have anything on today?' Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, 'Nope. Got the day off.' He squeezed her shoulder. 'You're stuck with me _all day, _Granger.'

Hermione gave a dramatic sigh, '_All day? _Ugh. Don't know how I'll manage.'

Harry laughed and grabbed her around the waist, 'hey, watch it.' He kissed her on the cheek as she laughed. 'In that case I might go hang out with Malfoy. He's way nicer than you are.' He winked at her, 'we've got a thing going.'

In the past week, the relationship between the two had progressed even further. Although they still weren't especially friendly with each they. They were definitely cordial. Cordial enough to draw attention from their classmates. Ron in particular wasn't too pleased with such a development, voicing his concern that he didn't believe he was trustworthy.

_'Well, maybe he isn't.' Harry had replied with a small shrug. 'I'm not gonna go telling him Order secrets. But, maybe he is being genuine. I'm okay taking that chance.'_

_Ron shook his head, 'just be careful, Harry.'_

'I'm kidding!' Hermione turned in his arms to face him. 'I know exactly what we can do.' She had a wicked glint to her eye.

'Hermione, If this idea involves the library on a Saturday…' Harry started.

'It doesn't. Promise.' Hermione was earnest.

Harry eyed her skeptically, 'really?'

'Really.' Hermione nodded emphatically. She sent him a brilliant smile. A smile he had been the lucky recipient of on many occasions. He gave a sigh, a hand coming up and tucking a wayward strand behind her ear.

'That was a big sigh.' Hermione said, her cheeks tinged pink from the wind, eyes twinkling madly.

Harry smiled softly, 'I'm just happy.'

Hermione's eyes immediately softened. She leaned in and kissed him slowly. 'Me too, Harry.' She whispered as she pulled away. 'Me too.'


	13. Chapter Thirteen

'Not bad, Granger.' Harry conceded with a nod. He looked around them, they'd managed the snag a relatively secluded spot by the lake. Fortunately the cold weather from the morning had vanished, making way for a warmer day. After trials they'd snuck into the kitchens and with Dobby's help, had made a small picnic basket up and had spent their day by the lake.

'I'm glad you approve.' Hermione smiled. She'd taken the jumper off, her long sleep tong accentuating her long limbs. She looked over at him thoughtfully. 'Have you read more of your mother's diary?'

Harry shrugged, 'a little. I'm just finding it hard to find the time for it.' He looked towards the lake, brushing at his fringe absently. 'No mention of Slughorn just yet.' He smirked, 'looking forward to that introduction.' He glanced back at her and gestured for her to come closer. He shuffled back so his back was against the tree trunk. Hermione smiled and followed his lead, her head resting in his lap. She looked up at him, a bright smile on her face.

'This is nice.' She whispered, her eyes drifting closed as he gently brushed her hair away from her face. 'Careful, I might fall asleep.' She warned gently. She reached for his free hand and placed it on her tummy, her hand resting over it. It was moments like these that made Harry's heart stop. That made it swell with so much love he thought it couldn't possibly take any more. Being with Hermione calmed him in a way that he couldn't really understand. He loved being around her. Loved making her smile. Loved being the reason she smiled.

'That'd be ok.' Harry smiled, continuing his ministrations with his free hand. 'It'd give me the perfect opportunity to draw a moustache on your face.' He pretended to draw one using his finger, her skin was so soft under his touch.

'I could totally pull a moustache off.' Hermione grinned, her hand was caressing his and sent tingles down his spine.

'No doubt, Mione.' Harry smiled. He looked at her and noticed her shirt had ridden up when she had laid down, exposing her stomach. He paused for a moment before bringing a hand down. His fingers gently tugged at her shirt as he set it right. His fingers brushing against her bare skin in the process. He heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced back at Hermione. She looked at him, cheeks tinged red.

'Sorry.' Harry mumbled, his own cheeks reddening.

Hermione shook her head, 'No. It's ok.' She smiled at him.

Harry tilted his head to the side. 'Are you ticklish?' His open palm resting on her hip.

Immediately Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'Why?' There was a challenging tone in her voice.

'Just curious.' Harry shrugged nonchalantly before sending a wicked grin and attacking her hips. Hermione let out a squeal of laughter, her body squirming. She tried in vain to tickle him back but Harry was too strong. He manoeuvred himself between her legs and caught her arms, placing them above her head. She looked at him breathless, her chest rising and falling. Harry leaned forward, pressing his body into hers.

'Gotcha.' His tone was playful, eyes twinkling.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'nothing new there.'

Suddenly the playfulness of the situation had vanished. For the first time, Harry noticed the feeling of Hermione's body against his, under his. His heart began to hammer in his chest and he felt his body respond. He still had her arms above her head, gripping her wrists. When he looked into her eyes he could tell she felt him against her. Her brown eyes darkened even more and had a daring look to them. She looked at him for a moment and then made the first move. She closed the small distance between them and touched her lips to his. It was a brief kiss, almost hesitant. She caught his lip between hers and tugged on it gently, bringing him closer. All hesitancy vanished as Harry responded in kind, removing his hands from her wrists and instead cupping her face. Hermione pushed her body towards his, wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him closer. Harry let out a groan, muffled in the kiss where Hermione cleverly snuck her tongue in. His hands travelled down her body and rested on her hip, he fingered the hem line of the shirt until her felt Hermione nod. His hand gently touched her stomach, he smiled as Hermione let out a small gasp and exposed her neck. He found the pulse quicker than he thought and kissed it, emboldened by Hermione who had both hands in his hair and was holding him to her. His own hand was continuing its journey. Her skin was so soft to touch, his fingers gently explored her stomach and back. Before he knew what was happening, Hermione was mimicking his own actions and snuck her hand under his shirt and it was his turn to gasp. Hermione gave him a wicked smile as her hands travelled across his back and flipping them over so he had his back to the ground. Hermione straddled him, pressing herself against him causing him to groan at the friction. She smirked at him, clearly enjoying the affect she was having on him and moved in the same motion. She leaned forward and kissed him. She kissed him with so much passion Harry could do little but surrender himself to her, his hands returning and tangling in her hair, pulling her closer. Hermione continued moving against him, and the pressure was becoming too much to bear.

'Mione.' He whispered, holding her face in his hand, lips inches from his own. His heart was hammering so loudly in his chest it was a wonder Hermione couldn't hear it.

'Yeah?' Hermione was breathless, eyes hooded and lips red. There was a smirk on her face that told Harry she knew exactly what was happening. She raised an eyebrow and glanced between them.

Not to be deterred, Harry swiftly flipped them back over and enjoyed Hermione's gasp of surprise that turned into a groan as he pressed against her. He went to kiss her but stopped short, eyes glittering. 'You're kind of evil, you know that right?'

Hermione opened her eyes and met his gaze evenly. 'Sorry.' Although she didn't sound sorry at all.

'Liar.' Harry kissed her softly again before pulling away, he rolled onto his back away from Hermione. He closed his eyes and concentrated on anything but Hermione.

'Well that escalated quickly.' Hermione commented lightly. Harry poked an eye open and sent her a glare. She was now in a sitting position, legs crossed and looking annoying poised. Her response to his glare was to offer a little shrug, her eyes drifting down his body.

'Don't even.' Harry covered his eyes with his hands.

'Can I help?' Hermione offered and then immediately blushed at the implications of what she said became known. 'I mean. Not like _that.'_

_'_Just please stop talking, Mione.' Harry sat up, elbows on knees. 'Don't even look at me. Don't even think about me.' He was glad when she didn't respond and he was able to concentrate on anything but Hermione Granger.

* * *

'Had a good day you two?' Ron asked as they sat down for dinner.

Harry glanced at Hermione and couldn't help but be surprised at her composure. She always seemed so poised and in control. They were sitting closer together then they usually did, their sides touching. Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh.

'Yeah, it was nice.' Hermione looked over at Harry, a glint in her eye. 'Right, Harry?'

Harry bit his lip and nodded, 'yeah.' He looked at Ron. 'Yours? What did you get up too?' The hand squeezed his thigh gently, caressing it.

Here, Ron blushed redder than Harry had ever seen and mumbled something in response.

'Umm, didn't quite catch that, Ron. Want to try again?' Harry asked.

Ron glared at him, 'I spent the day with Luna.'

'Really?' A big smile split across Harry's face at the news. 'How was it?'

Ron sighed, 'She's barking mad of course.' He paused, ears reddening even more. 'But in a wonderful way.'

Hermione smiled, 'that's great, Ron.' Her hand moved even higher up on his thigh. She turned to him, those dark eyes returning with a daring look.

'Yeah.' Harry echoed Hermione's earlier statement. 'Go for it, Ron.'

'You reckon?' Ron asked as they all began piling food onto their plates. Hermione only using one hand.

'Absolutely.' Harry nodded, 'why not?' He put on a bright smile on his face as Hermione offered him some food. 'Thanks, Hermione.' They went through dinner like this, Hermione only eating things that she could eat with a fork.

As the trio walked back to the tower, Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly in his.

'I've got to go talk to Remus about something.' He looked at Hermione, 'can you come with me?' Without waiting for a response he took off in the opposite direction, 'We won't be long, Ron!'

'Since when did you need to see Remus?' Hermione asked in confusion as Harry opened the door to a vacant classroom.

'I don't.' He pulled her inside, closed the door and lead her over to the desk. With little effort, he lifted her up and stood in the middle of her legs, pulling them up so they wrapped around his waist.

He pulled out his wand and muttered a privacy spell. He placed his wand on the desk beside her and leaned in, stopping short. 'Do you have any idea how much you affect me?' He could feel her breath on his face. 'How are you so in control?'

Hermione let out a laugh, 'you think I'm in control?' She shook her head. 'If only you could hear my heart race when I'm with you, Harry.' She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

'I don't want to rush this.' Harry said quietly as they pulled apart, eyes downcast. 'You're too important to me, Hermione.' He looked up at her.

'I don't want to rush this either.' Hermione bought up a hand and brushed at his fringe. 'We'll know when we're ready.' She smiled at him softly. 'But I'm not going to lie, I kinda like watching you squirm.'

'Torture.' Harry stated and Hermione laughed. 'Honestly, Hermione.'

'If it makes you feel better. I have to catch up breath when you look at me.' Here she blushed, 'like, really look at me. It feels as though you're looking right into me.'

Harry smiled. And he looked at her. He knew the gaze she was referring too because he had used it quite often over the past month.

'Like that?' Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded slowly, 'just like that.' She held his hands in hers. 'You only need to give me a single look, Harry. And my heart melts. You don't need to say anything. You don't need to touch me.' She played with his fingers, 'a single look. You make me feel everything.'

Harry gave her a small smile before closing the distance between them and touching his lips to hers. The heat from this afternoon was absent. This exchange was calm. Loving. They took their time, relishing in each other.

'Thank you for this afternoon,' Harry said as they pulled apart.

'You're welcome.' Hermione smiled as she stood up. 'You're a busy guy, I need to make every moment count.'

Harry frowned, guilt flooding through him. 'Sorry.' Hermione was right, they really did need to make every moment count. Between school, homework and Harry's additional training, there wasn't much time for them to just be them.

'I didn't say that to make you feel bad.' Hermione held his hand. 'Honestly.'

'I know you didn't.' Harry forced a smile on his face.

'I just miss you when you're not around.' Hermione sent him a small smile, 'I kinda like ya.'

Harry laughed, 'yeah?'

Hermione gave a small shrug. 'A tiny bit.'

'The feeling is mutual.' Harry smiled.

'Phew.' Hermione pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead, her eyes crinkling as Harry laughed again. 'I like that sound, too.' She smiled

'A tiny bit?' Harry grinned crookedly.

'Nah, I'd go with a lot.' Hermione pulled him towards her and hugged him. Her head resting on his heart. She pulled back a fraction to look him in the eye. 'I'm really proud of you, Harry.' She whispered. 'I can see how much work you're putting in. I can see how much you're trying.' She raised a hand and gently touch below his eye. 'I can see the dark circles under your eyes. And I can't imagine how tired you must be. Both physically and mentally.' She gripped his forearm. 'I just wanted to make sure you knew that I knew that. That I know the energy this is taking out of you.'

'I can't just let him win.' Harry said quietly. 'Not that without a fight.' He looked at her, eyes open and honest. Eyes boring into hers. 'I've got someone I want to stick around for.' He grinned at her, 'someone I kinda like.'


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Harry walked slowly back to the common room after his lesson with Dumbledore. The headmaster had taken him through a number of memories. Memories of Tom Riddle before he became Lord Voldemort. Although Harry was grateful that Dumbledore had stuck to his word and was helping him prepare, he couldn't help but always feel a little uneasy following a session that involved delving into Voldemort's past. Tonight they'd revisited a young Tom at the orphanage where he grew up. He was 11. Harry found it incredibly unnerving that event at 11, a boy could be capable of such cruelty. He thought of Dudley, and although he knew his cousin was a bully, he wasn't particularly cruel. Not in the sense hat Tom was.

Not for the first time, the striking similarities of a young Riddle and him became known and he had hastily stuffed his hands in his pockets in an effort to hide their shaking from Dumbledore.

All thoughts of Voldemort flew from his mind as he entered the common room and spotted Hermione lying on the couch, sound asleep. A book lay limply in her hand, the soft crackle of the dying fire the only sound in the empty room.

He walked over to her quietly, his footsteps light. Kneeling down beside her, he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, his thumb running across her lip ever so gently. A small smile broke out on her face at his touch, her eyes remaining closed and he felt his heart give a familiar tug.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers softly. 'Hermione, wake up. It's late.' He squeezed her hand gently and tried to rouse her from her sleep. She scrunched up her nose in protest, her grip on his hand strengthening. 'Hermione, come on. you need to wake up. I can't get you to your dorm.' Harry whispered.

'No.' Her tone was defiant and sleepy at the same time, 'never see you. Stay here.' She pulled on his hand and he stumbled forward slightly.

'I know. I'm sorry.' He sighed quietly, his green eyes sweeping across her body slowly, drinking in every detail. Her white singlet was scrunched up to her stomach, exposing her belly button while her dark grey tracks hung dangerously low on her small hips.

He looked around the room helplessly before looking back down at her. 'Hermione!' His voice was more urgent as he prodded her shoulder. She gave a small moan of protest before burrowing herself more deeply into the cushions.

Sighing and biting his lip and thinking this could possibly be a decision he would regret, Harry gently placed her book on the nearest table before placing her hands around his neck and picking her up. She immediately relaxed in his arms.

She was lighter than he expected and he easily carried her up the flight of stairs to his dorm. He crept slowly over to his bed and gently laid her down, smiling slightly as she put up a small protest, her hand clinging around his neck briefly before releasing him and curling into a small ball.

After changing into his own pyjamas, Harry slid quietly into the bed beside her. Hermione rolled into him, her arm draping across his shoulder as her head rested on his chest. Harry placed a small kiss to her forehead as he surrendered himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke slowly. It didn't take long before he briefly registered someone's soft breath on his face and he smiled.

He opened his eyes, blinking against the light and met Hermione's whiskey coloured gaze. Harry had never seen Hermione when she'd just woken up and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, hair a tangled mess and sleepy eyes.

'Hey, you.' His voice was rough from sleep. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Hermione tilted her head slightly, 'Hey, yourself.' She glanced around them and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm in your bed.'

'A great observation, Hermione.' Harry grinned although he was feeling a tad anxious.

'Smartass.' Hermione pushed his shoulder slightly and rolled her eyes. 'Care to tell me how I ended up here?' She asked the clarifying question.

'When I came back to the common room you were asleep. I couldn't get you up for the life of me, turns out you're just as stubborn asleep as you are awake.' He sat up slightly, 'You kept mumbling something about me staying with you and never seeing me.' He paused, 'So I just carried you up here.' He swallowed, 'that's ok right? You're not mad?'

Hermione shook her head and smiled softly, 'No. Of course not.' She brushed at his fringe, her fingers tracing his scar. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss it to. 'That must've been pretty late. You ok?'

Harry shrugged, 'yeah, I'm ok.' He forced a smile onto his face as he remembered his meeting with Dumbledore.

Hermione bit her lip and Harry could tell she knew he wasn't being completely honest.

'Ok.' She replied, and she placed her head back onto his chest. She clung to Harry's arm, holding it tightly as it rested on her stomach and playing with his fingers. Harry felt his eyes droop again and drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Harry paced impatiently, his hands stuffed inside his dark jeans as he waited for the first DA meeting to commence. His shoes padded the floor in a frenzy, the rhythmic beat of his pacing was the only sound that echoed in the room.

Hermione shared a curious glance with Ron, who spoke first.

'You alright, Harry?' Ron asked, his expression was one of bewilderment. 'Why are you nervous? You've done this before.'

'It isn't the same.' Harry shook his head, his hair falling across his face. 'This has the potential to be a complete disaster.'

'It won't be.' Hermione made her way towards him. 'People respect you, Harry.' She stood next to him. 'And you've got members from the Order helping out. Permission from the school.' She sent him a smirk. 'But most importantly, you've got me and Ron. I'm not sure if you're aware, but we're kinda a big deal around here.'

'Mainly me.' Ron nodded with a grin of his own. 'I'm pretty talented you know.'

'Oh, no doubt.' Harry smiled, 'you're the only person I know who can eat an entire plate of food in 2 minutes flat.' He grinned, 'pretty talented.'

'I will pointedly ignore the sarcasm Harry as I know deep down you're truly in awe of me.' Ron shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He looked toward the door, 'honestly though. Good on you for doing this. Having the _entire _school together. That's not going to be easy. But if anyone can do it…' He paused, blue eyes twinkling. 'It's definitely me.'

The door opened and the first few students walked into the rom. He sent another smirk toward Harry before going to talk to Seamus and Dean.

Harry watched silently as people began to pile in the room, students from all four houses. He could feel his heart rate begin to increase and wiped his sweaty hand against his jeans.

'Hey.' Hermione whispered quietly, grabbing his hand gently in hers. She sent him a small smile that instantly made his shoulders relax. 'Don't overthink this, Harry.'

'Easier said than done.' Harry replied, eyes darting to the doorway where he saw Malfoy enter quietly. The room immediately quietened down, eyes shifting nervously as other students looked on with suspicion. Malfoy stood silently, not engaging with anyone, his face a complete mask. When Harry locked eyes with the Slytherin he saw a determination he had never seen in him before. Harry gently squeezed Hermione's hand. 'But maybe you're right.' He smiled at her, 'you are usually right.'

'Don't you forget it.' Hermione smiled and released his hand. In a silent but very pointed way, she quietly made her way over to Malfoy and stood beside him, waiting for Harry to start.

'OK, welcome to the DA.' Harry looked around the room, his gaze sweeping across the throng of students that were now watching him with interest. He couldn't help but notice how the houses grouped together, and it was startling obvious how uncomfortable the handful of Slytherin's were. Like outcasts. He spotted Remus and Tonks at the back of the group and sent them a smile. Harry took a breath before starting.

'Before we get started, I just wanted to make sure we are all on the same page.' He scratched the back of his head nervously. 'We're here because we want to learn to defend ourselves. Because we know there are people out there who are willing to do anything to destroy everything we believe in.' He paused, 'and we want to stop them.'

'When I enter through that door. I am no longer a Gryffindor.' He looked at Luna, 'when Luna walks through, she's no longer a Ravenclaw, when Hannah comes in, she's not a Hufflepuff.' He looked straight at Malfoy who held his gaze. 'And when Draco enters, he isn't a Slytherin.' He ignored some mutterings and ploughed on. 'This war that is happening is so much bigger than house rivalry's. So much bigger then the emblem on our uniforms.' He shrugged, 'we are not defined by the house we got sorted into.' He paused, eyes scanning the room. 'We are all fighting the same fight. I'm not asking you to like each other. But I am asking you to respect each other.'

The room was silent, everyone looked back at him as they took in his words.

'These lesson's will be weekly.' Harry continued, he waved for Tonks and Remus to come down. 'I've enlisted some expertise. You all know Professor Lupin, and this is Tonk's.' Harry rolled his eyes as she curtsied, her hair switching colours. 'With these lessons, we'll go over both defensive and offensive spells. We'll work on your duelling and combat skills.' He clapped his hands together and smiled at Remus. 'Lupin and I will give a demonstration, won't we?'

Remus smiled, eyes twinkling. 'We shall.' He gave his wand a flick and produced a dome that encased just him and Harry.

Harry looked at Tonks, 'referee? This guy is dirty. You gotta keep your eye on him.'

Tonks laughed, 'Of course.'

As Harry took his place he welcomed the now familiar build up of adrenaline within him. After his numerous trainings and lessons, particularly with Dumbledore, he was now more attuned to the magic and it could now literally feel it as it coursed through his body. His fingers tingled in anticipation.

The duel itself was fairly tame, both he and Remus fired spells at each other, with Harry quickly ending it by disarming him.

'I know a lot of you have mastered this spell but please bare with me. If you have got the hang of it, I encourage you to complete it nonverbally.' He glanced at Hermione, 'If you've already done that. Perhaps you could help out those who can't.'

* * *

For the next hour Harry wondered about the room, stopping every now and then to give help when needed. Hermione stood with Draco, the two trying to disarm each other nonverbally. Although Hermione was impressed by Harry's newfound friendship with the Slytherin, she had moments of feeling tense in his presence. The years of bullying flooding back every now and then and she struggled to keep them at bay.

'I can't do this.' Draco burst out in frustration, red sparks emitting from his wand.

Hermione sighed quietly, 'yes. You can.' She walked up to him. 'You're over thinking it way too much.'

'Isn't that the point? To only think about it?' Draco replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'let to spell consume you. Feel it. Clear your head of everything but the spell.'

Draco sent her a glare to which she replied by simply raising an eyebrow in challenge. She crossed her arms and watched as he slowly closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down considerably, when he re-opened his eyes they were clear and focused. With a flick of his wand, Hermione felt her own wand pull from her hand and watched as it soared across the room. Draco caught it, eyes wide with surprise.

'Nice one.' Hermione caught the wand as it was thrown back her way. 'Now try again…' She sent him a smirk, 'while I'm actually defending myself.'

* * *

Not long after that, the lesson wrapped up. Students exited, their voices echoing throughout the corridor as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. A few stayed back, including Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco, Tonks and Remus.

'You are a superstar.' Hermione gave Harry a high five. 'Told you it would be great.'

Harry laughed. 'Why thank you.'

Ron clapped him on the back. 'Your speech at the start gave me goosebumps.' He dodged a punch, 'but seriously.' He glanced at Malfoy. 'That was good.'

'Yeah.' Draco cleared his throat, 'thanks for that.'

Harry shrugged his shoulders as though it was nothing, 'no problem.' He looked at this watch, 'I'm starving, let's go eat.'

As they exited the room, Draco hung at the back of the group. He wiped his hands on his jeans before calling out to Hermione. Hermione glanced back, curiously. She sent Harry a brief smile before walking alongside Malfoy. They walked quietly for a while before Draco spoke, 'I just wanted to say thank you.'

Hermione stopped in her tracks, 'pardon?'

'I wanted to say thank you.' Draco repeated.

'For what?' Hermione was rather confused.

'For it all.' He sighed, clearly uncomfortable. 'I know how badly I treated you.'

'All three of us.' Hermione corrected.

Draco sent a smirk, 'Yeah, true.' He shook his head, 'but some of things I said to you. That wasn't ok. And I want you to know that I know that. I know what a complete jerk I was. I know that you didn't deserve it. And I'm sorry for it.' He paused, 'and I want to thank you, because even through all that. Through all the crap I put you through, you're still able to look past it and to give me another chance.' He smiled, 'and that's something I'll always be grateful for.'

'Thanks.' Hermione felt her heart lighten. She looked the boy who had bullied her for years and felt some of the bitterness wash away. He looked like a different person to the boy she first met. There was no malice in his voice, no hidden agenda behind his eyes. Harry was right. He was a 16 year old kid, just like she was, stumbling through life as best he could.

'Cool.' Draco flashed a smile, 'now. let's not speak of this again. I couldn't stand if Weasley found out I'd been nice. I have a reputation to uphold.'

'Your secret is safe with me, Malfoy.' Hermione laughed as they walked to catch up with the rest.

* * *

**A/N: reviews are always welcome. I really enjoy reading your comments and they're really good at motivating me to write more ;)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Harry wondered into the common early in the morning, his hair windswept and falling across his face gracefully. His mind was troubled as he clutched his broom tightly in his hand.

Some time had passed since the first DA meeting. The castle hallways were cold as winter approached. He had continued his training and began to see the benefits. His body changed. Lean and muscular, his body moved differently. More confidently. More graceful. Hermione joined in on his trainings and her she was making remarkable improvements in her duelling.

They had their first Quidditch match in which they won easily, thanks in part to Harry's quick catch of the snitch. Ron displayed some great skills in the goals and was filled with a newfound sense of confidence. His relationship with Luna Lovegood continued to grow slowly and he would still blush red when talking about it. Malfoy had pretty much become a fourth member of their group. His relationship with the other Slytherin's had deteriorated quickly and he was now largely ostracised from his house. Malfoy had confided in the trio that Snape had become responsible for ensuring his own safety as his father was currently in Azkaban, stated that his mother was fearful of Voldemort getting his hands on her son. Harry enjoyed hanging out with the Slytherin. He was quick witted, snarky and incredibly sarcastic and they got along well. He continued to egg Ron on, knowing what buttons to push to irritate him. It took awhile to grow accustomed to hearing him use their first names. Ron still remained Weasley.

However, as time passed and Harry gained strength, so did Voldemort. Every morning the great hall dulled to a quiet hum as students read mail from home and the latest news by The Prophet. Voldemort continued to gain supporters, continued to spread and force his will across England. Students were constantly notified of loved ones dying, receiving a dreaded black envelope that contained the news by the Ministry. He couldn't help but think of the Granger's. Couldn't help but think both Hermione and her family were targets because of their connection to him.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone sitting by the window until they called his name.

'Harry…'

He turned towards the familiar voice and offered a smile. Hermione sat, parchment strewn in front of her. She looked at him curiously, her eyebrows knitting together in worry.

'What are you doing up?'

'I went flying.' Harry replied lamely, holding up his broom. 'And yourself?'

'My transfiguration essay.'

Harry grinned, 'you finished that last week, Hermione' He settled into a chair beside her.

'Well. Yes. But I read over it again and wasn't happy.' She bit her lip and watched as he picked up a textbook, 'are you alright? What time did you get up?'

'5:30.' Harry shrugged as he flipped through the book absent-mindedly.

'Hey.' Hermione gently grabbed the book from his grasp. 'Are you having nightmares again?'

Harry frowned. 'Something like that.'

'I thought they'd passed.' Hermione said as she lead him over to the couch.

Harry shrugged again, eyes trained on his trousers. Hermione reached out gently and grabbed his chin, turning it towards her. Her hand was soft on his cheek as he reluctantly met her gaze. 'Tell me.'

'I'm in the graveyard again.' Harry started quietly, 'with Voldemort. There's a flash of green light and Cedric's lying there.' He looked down. 'But then it changes. I blink. And Cedric's body becomes yours.' He fought back a wave of tears at the thought. 'You lie there. Dead. I can't get there fast enough. When I do. You're cold.' He gripped her hand, 'You're so cold, Hermione. Voldemort is laughing, saying it's my fault. It plays on repeat. Over and Over. Every time I close my eyes, I see you die.'

'Harry..' Hermione voice is a whisper. Her own eyes shimmering with tears.

'And I know they're only dreams.' Harry said, suddenly angry. I _know _that. I know it is _all in my mind.' _ He brushed away a tear that had leaked out of his eye. 'But I can't help but feel like i'm being selfish. That you deserve better than this. Better than me. It's too dangerous, Hermione. I keep thinking that one morning your parents are going to receive a black envelope. That I'm the reason their only child is gone. They're in danger, too. Because of me.'

'No.'

The response was quiet. Adamant.

'No? You're a target because of me.' Harry was blunt, 'you're not safe and neither is your family.'

'The Order have put protection around my family, you know that. And me? I don't care about being safe. I don't care, Harry.' Hermione looked at him, eyes alight with determination. Her jaw locked. 'I will not let _him _take what we have away from us. I will not let _him _make you doubt us.'

'Hermione, I-'

'No, Harry.' Hermione shook her head, cutting him off. 'This is exactly what he wants. He wants you to think you have to do this alone. He know's that you have the one thing he doesn't and it's something that so much more powerful and meaningful than anything else. I'm safer _with _you. Next to you. Beside you.'

She smiled at him, eyes filling with tears. 'I _love _you, Harry.' She paused, taking a deep breath. 'I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life than I am about you. About my feelings for you. You make me feel things I've never felt. And I pity Voldemort. I feel sorry for him. Because he won't ever know what it's like to love someone more than yourself. He won't ever know the feeling of being with someone who challenges them, makes them feel alive, who accepts them for who they are, faults and all.'

'_I see you, Harry.' _She squeezed his hand. 'I love you.'

It was the first time either one had uttered that particular word. Harry couldn't remember a time when someone had said it to him, but he didn't doubt for a moment how genuine it was. And there was no doubt in his heart when he responded.

'I love you, too.' He whispered. 'More than anything, Hermione.' He rested his forehead on hers, he could feel her breath on his lips and he felt his heart relax.

'We're going to get through this.' Hermione whispered. 'Together.'

Harry nodded, eyes shining. 'Together.'

* * *

'A Christmas Ball?' Hermione read out an invitation that every 4th year and above received he trio were sitting at the Gryffindor Table and the mail had just arrived.

Harry groaned, 'really?'

'Yeah.' Hermione smiled brightly, 'it's going to be held the week before Christmas.'

'Why are they holding a ball?' Ron asked.

'Because we could all do with a little bit of happiness right now.' Hermione responded with a shrug, 'come on, it'll be fun!' She sent a smirk to Ron, 'you can ask Luna!

Harry sighed, 'my experience of past balls aren't exactly inspiring.' He opened an envelope with unfamiliar handwriting. He read the contents, his brow creasing in confusion. 'Umm, who's Romilda Vane?' Harry asked, holding the letter delicately in his hand. Ron shrugged, his mouth full of bacon. He reached over and grabbed the letter out of his hand. 'Looks like you have some competition, Hermione.' He laughed loudly, bits of food flying from his mouth. Harry grimaced slightly, eyes following the path of a stray piece that landed inside Ron's goblet.

'What are you talking about about? Hermione raised an eyebrow as she took the letter. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the page. She leant forward in her seat slightly and locked eyes with a dark haired witch, the latter blushing at the stare.

'That's her?' Harry followed her gaze curiously.

'That's her.' Hermione nodded, handing him back the letter before resuming her breakfast. 'Her spelling is absolutely atrocious.' She remarked mildly. 'If you're going to write someone a love poem, at least proof read it first.'

'That's it?' Ron looked at her incredulously. 'You're not gonna do anything else?'

Hermione raised a single eyebrow. 'What would you have me do, Ron? Challenge her to a midnight duel?'

Ron looked thoughtful, 'not the worst idea.' He looked at Harry. 'How have you not noticed her before?'

Harry shrugged helplessly, 'should I have?' He glanced at the girl, trying to place her and being unsuccessful.

'She stares at you all the time.' Hermione answered, 'she isn't exactly subtle. Her and her little gang are obsessed with you.'

Harry grinned at her tone, 'they can't be that obsessed. I haven't noticed any of them.'

'Puh-lease.' Hermione scoffed, 'you're completely and utterly blind when it comes to girls, Harry. Always have been.'

'Well. I could see you clearly enough.' Harry grinned a crooked grin. 'Give me some credit.'

'That's true enough I suppose.' Hermione conceded with a grin of her own, her brown eyes sparkling happily.

Harry laughed quietly and reached over for the paper that had lain unopened beside him. His face paled considerably at the headline and the ensuing article that followed.

**AZKABAN BREAKOUT - DEATH EATERS ESCAPE**

**PRISON IN RUINS**

_Last night Azkaban Prison was the scene of a mass breakout. Chaos reigned as Dementor's failed to secure the prison, resulting in large numbers of highly dangerous witches and wizards escaping and who are now at large. The newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour held a brief press conference following the devastating events. 'I urge the public to remain calm.' He spoke, 'the Ministry is making coordinated efforts to recapture the escaped convicts. It is a time of war so I must reiterate the fact that families are urged to remain in their homes. Travel in groups and to adhere to the curfew. These are the precautions that must be followed to increase our safety.' The Minister refused to comment on whether or not he was in communication with Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore._

'What's wrong?' Hermione's voice cut through the silence.

'There's been a breakout at Azkaban.' Harry replied quietly, handing over the paper and searching for Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

'Bloody hell.' Ron stopped eating, eyes widening.

'It sounds like the Dementor's have sided with Voldemort.' Hermione commented as she read the article and ignoring Ron's flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name.

Harry nodded, 'It was only a matter of when, really.' He rested his head in his hands, thinking of the number of people who Voldemort had just managed to reunite to his cause. Lucius Malfoy. Lestrange and countless others.

'Fuck.' Harry muttered, pulling at his hair slightly. He looked toward the Slytherin table again and spotted Malfoy, sitting alone on the end. He had become completely isolated from Slytherin house since he had shown allegiance with Harry. Harry watched as he read the article, the blond had going considerably paler than he usually was as he absorbed the words and the reality of the situation became clear. His father was now on the run and he would undoubtedly attempt to contact and recruit him. Harry frowned slightly as he saw Zacharias Smith saunter over from the Ravenclaw table towards Malfoy. Before he even realised what he was doing, his feet were carrying him towards the group, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

'Why are you looking so sad, Malfoy?' Smith sneered, 'looks like your Daddy has finally escaped.' He leant forward in a threatening manner. 'You might be fooling Potter but I know who you are. He's an idiot to trust you. I know you're just biding your time here before you stab us all in the back.' He through the paper in Malfoy's face. 'You're just like your dad. A coward. A Death Eater.'

'Get lost, Smith.' Harry grabbed a fistful of his cloak and pulled him back roughly. The Ravenclaw stumbled at contact, angrily pushing Harry away. 'You have _literally _no idea what you're talking about and you're embarrassing yourself.' Harry continued, aware of the eyes now on the group. He snuck a glance towards the teachers table and noted it was empty.

'Of course. Saint Potter to the rescue.' Smith retorted. 'You're a complete idiot for trusting this filth.' He gestured towards Malfoy who remained seated but whose grey eyes held a steely resolve.

'You're a complete idiot for believing in stereotypes and generalisations.' Harry replied, green eyes flashing slightly. 'Leave.'

'Thought you would've learned from your parents mistakes.' Smith muttered, turning to walk away.

'What was that?' Harry took a step closer, he felt Hermione hover beside him and knew she was urging him to remain calm. Ron next to her. He also felt Malfoy stand up on the other side of him.

'You heard me.' Smith met his gaze. 'Your parents made the same mistake and where are they now? Six feet under.' He turned his eyes towards Hermione. 'You better get out while you can, Granger.'

Tonks would've been quite proud of the right hook that Harry sent his way moments later. He heard the crowd gasp in surprise and felt Hermione's hand tug on his sweater. 'You do not get to say that.' Harry whispered, eyes flashing as he clutched at the front of his robes, watching as blood poured from his nose. 'I choose to see the good in him. You might think that makes me stupid but I think it makes me humane.' He let go roughly, pushing him backwards.

'What is going on here?' A voice cracked through the silence. Professor Snape marched towards the group, Professor McGonagall hot on his heels. Snape eyed the scene curiously, taking in Smith's broken and bloody nose, Harry's stance and Malfoy standing beside him. Professor McGonagall ushered the students away, herding them out of the hall like they were sheep before returning to the group.

'Potter punched me, Sir.' Smith pointed towards Harry.

'It's true.' Harry locked gaze with Snape.

'You had it coming.' Malfoy spoke for the first time. He looked at Snape. 'Smith was accusing me of being a Death Eater, Sir.' He glanced at Harry, 'Harry tried to stop it. Then Smith said I would betray him and he and Hermione would end up dead, like his parents.'

The effect that this had on Snape was instantaneous. His black eyes went into slits as he glared at the Ravenclaw. His posture straightened as towered over him. 'Two weeks detention, Smith. 100 points from Ravenclaw.' His voice was like silk, 'I will be talking to your Head of House about this, mark my words.' His sneer returned, 'go and see Madam Pomfrey about your nose.'

'What about Potter?' Smith cried out indignantly. 'He _punched _me.'

'You're lucky all he did was punch you.' Malfoy remarked, grey eyes flashing.

'Potter will receive his own punishment.' McGonagall spoke up for the first time. 'Go to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Smith.'

Smith sent another glare towards Harry before walking off, muttering under his breath.

Harry finally felt himself to relax, the tension in his shoulders easing. He fully expected to receive a lecture from his Head of House but found that when he met her gaze, there was understanding and sympathy. She frowned, 'you are aware that this school does not condone such physical violence, Mr. Potter. You will understand why I must enforce a week's detention and deduct 50 points from Gryffindor.'

Harry nodded, 'yes, M'am.'

She looked from Harry to Malfoy, a calculating look on her stern face. She finally focused on Snape. 'I believe that's all then, Severus.' She looked toward the group. 'Best get to class.'

Snape's gaze lingered on Harry a moment longer than it needed it to. Ever since he had stopped wearing his glasses, he found that Snape did not give him eye-contact. It was in that moment that Harry saw a glimpse of the person his mother wrote about in her diary. Harry met his gaze, eyes open. It was the first time Harry felt Snape looked at him with something other than distaste. The moment was gone in a flash and suddenly the two professor's departed without another word, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco to follow in their steps.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, 'sorry.'

Hermione offered a small smile, letting him know she wasn't angry. She grabbed his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together and turned towards Malfoy, 'you alright?' She was referring to the news about Azkaban.

Draco shrugged noncommittally, 'it was bound to happen.'

Hermione nodded, 'what will happen now?'

'I don't know. Honestly.' Draco sighed, 'he's bound to know about this development.' He gestured between them. 'Can't imagine he'd be thrilled about that.' He stopped suddenly forcing the others to halt. He looked at Harry, his expression the most serious Harry had ever seen him wear.

'I won't do that to you.' He said shortly. His eyes were open and honest, his expression sincere. In that moment, Harry knew he could trust him without doubt.

Harry nodded and clapped him on the back, 'I know.'

* * *

**Thank you to those who take the time to leave a review. It's lovely to read all your comments :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

'You ready?' Harry asked, twirling his wand around casually.

Hermione nodded as she tightened her ponytail, 'I'm ready.'

The two were in the room of requirement practicing their duelling. They were both wearing black exercise clothes. Hermione wore black tights and a razorback singlet. Harry couldn't help but notice how Hermione's clothes clung to her small frame. He knew she was beautiful but he wasn't accustomed to seeing her this way considering they were more often than not in their school uniforms.

'Don't go easy on me.' Hermione warned, 'I won't get any better if you let me win.'

Harry nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. He had not doubt Hermione could defend herself and was an amazing witch. The more training she had, the better off she'd be in the event of a battle. There was never doubting her knowledge theoretically but she struggled putting it all together when duelling. Often over-analysing and second-guessing herself.

'On the count of three.' Harry started, 'one. Two. Three.'

Hermione was on the defensive immediately, her default position.

'Hermione. You can't always sit back and wait.' Harry started, a flash of red light erupting from his wand that Hermione deflected easily. She responded by attempting to disarm him. 'Stop _thinking, _Hermione.' Harry waved his wand lazily, 'you're too predictable.' He sent a flurry of spells her way in quick succession. She moved around nimbly, eyes focused and jaw set as she was able to deflect each one. 'Feel the magic inside you. Feel it build.' He deflected another spell. 'Stop _thinking_.' He sent another onslaught of spells, with a well aimed stinging hex hitting her on the wrist, making her drop her wand.

'Ow, fuck.' Hermione, clutched her wrist in her hand as her wand clattered to the ground. Before Harry had the chance to say anything, she had picked up her wand and resumed the duel. The spells continued to come but Harry was always one step ahead of her. She was thinking too much and it was that split second that it took her to decide which spell to cast that allowed Harry to prepare a response.

'You ok?' Harry walked over to her as she bent over to pick up the wand for the hundredth time.

'I'm fine.' Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath to gain some composure. Harry could tell she was frustrated with herself.

'You're thinking too much.' Harry told her. 'You just need to feel the magic. Trust your instinct, 'Mione.' He smiled at her, trying to relax her. 'Sometimes you won't send the most logical spell and that's ok, you know?' He bit his lip, trying to explain it. 'I can see your brain ticking over. I can see you contemplating your next move and it gives me too much time.'

'I know.' Hermione sighed in frustration. 'I know that.' She looked at him and Harry could tell she was fighting back tears of frustration at not being able to do it. She knew what she had to do, she was the one who had given the same advice to Malfoy when he was struggling with his non-verbal spells.

'Hey.' Harry grabbed her wrist and entwined their fingers together. 'You can do this, you know that right?' She gave a small laugh that was filled with self-doubt.

'I don't know, Harry.' She sighed, 'the more I try the more I seem to mess it up.'

'That's exactly your problem.' He pulled her closer to him, noting her sharp intake of breath. 'You're brilliant, Hermione.' He placed her hand on his chest, on his heart. 'Magic can be extraordinarily simple. It's something you feel. Let it consume you. Trust where it wants to go. Let it lead you, not the other way round.' He smiled, 'trust yourself. Have faith in your knowledge, because it'll back you up every single time. ' He leaned forward and kissed her slowly. 'I know you can do this.' He took a step back, 'it's time you knew it too.'

* * *

'Again.' Hermione demand. Her eyes were glittering with determination. They'd been at this for over an hour, her black singlet clung to her body, sweat glistening on her skin. Her face was flushed red. She'd improved incredibly in the past hour, taking what Harry had said on board. Hermione was beginning to let her mind relax and started to let her instinct dictate her moves. As they moved around the room together, both taking turns at being offensive and defensive Harry could sense a sharp increase in her confidence.

'No break?' Harry asked, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

'No break.' Hermione shook her head. 'Can't really have a drink break if i'm duelling a Death Eater, can I?' She began the duel on the offensive, firing spells furiously in Harry's direction.

'You could always ask…' Harry smirked as he deflected the new onslaught. He was forced to duck a well aimed spell that just missed his head. Before he had enough time to regain the correct stance, a bright red light came out of nowhere, smashing forcefully into his chest and propelling him into the air before he landed heavily on his back.

'Shit, Hermione.' Harry gasped as he clutched at his chest, sucking in a deep breath that resulted in a sharp, searing pain. 'I think you broke a rib.'

Hermione came rushing over, a startled expression on her face. 'I didn't mean too!' She said as she knelt beside him. 'Why didn't you deflect it?' She accused. 'You weren't supposed to let me win!'

Harry let out a small laugh but stopped abruptly at the pain in his chest. 'Well, I would've deflected it if I could've. You beat me fair and square that time.'

'Honestly, how much does it hurt?' She looked at him worriedly.

'That depends.' Harry sat up, with some difficulty. 'Is it meant to hurt to breathe?'

'Take off your shirt.' Hermione ordered him.

'Why, Hermione. I hardly think this is the time for that.' Harry offered a weak smile but attempted to do as she instructed. He could barely lift his arms above his head without experiencing the same sharp, searing pain.

'Here, let me.' Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at his earlier remark and helped him lift the shirt over his head. He knew he was hurt but even he was surprised by how badly his chest looked. It was already bruised quite badly, the spot where the spell hit becoming blue/purple in colour.

'Oh my goodness.' Hermione looked ready to burst into tears. 'Harry, I'm SO sorry.'

'Hey, it's fine. It looks worse than it is. I bruise like a peach.' He tried to reassure her, 'you were awesome!' He lifted a hand to give her a high five.

'Don't be silly.' She pulled his hand down, biting her lip. She laid a hand down on his chest softly, pressing gently. He winced sharply at the contact. 'You're in pain, Harry. You need to go to the Hospital Wing.'

'Been a while since I've been there.' Harry commented as Hermione helped him to stand up. 'Probably overdue for a visit to be honest.' He smiled as Hermione gave a reluctant laugh.

'You're so sweaty.' Hermione remarked as she helped him back into his shirt.

'Well. _Someone _refused to take a break.' Harry replied with a smirk. 'And you're one to talk.' He nodded at her. 'You look like you've just gone for a dip in the lake.' He was referring to how her shirt clung to her body.

'Oh, shut up.' She slapped his shoulder gently and tugged on her top self-consciously.

'I didn't say it was a _bad _look.' Harry said, raising an eyebrow as they walked towards the door. 'In fact, you've never been more beautiful.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'did you knock your head when you fell over?' She brought up a hand, 'how many fingers am I holding up?'

'No, I did not knock my head.' Harry pretended to be indignant. 'And you're holding up 3.'

'I'm sure I've looked better than this.' She wiped at her forehead. 'I am disgusting.'

'Oh, I disagree.' Harry shook his head. 'You're hot, Hermione.'

'Hot?' Hermione laughed. 'Come on, Harry. Be serious.'

'I am being serious.' Harry sent her a sidelong glance. 'Look at you.' He shook his head. 'You think I'm oblivious to girls but you're just as bad when it comes to guys.'

'What on earth are you talking about?' Hermione was skeptical.

'People aren't always looking at _me, _Hermione.' Harry rubbed at his chest absently. The pain was pretty bad but he didn't want Hermione to feel worse than she already did. 'McGlaggen can't look away.'

'McGlaggen?' Hermione scrunched up her nose, 'gross.'

'Not a fan of him and his pearly whites?' Harry grinned at her reaction.

'No thanks.' Hermione smiled, 'I prefer messy hair and green eyes.'

They continued to banter and didn't realise until it was too late that they'd walked straight into Professor McGonagall.

'Good evening, M'am.' Harry greeted her with a grin, hand on chest.

'Where on earth have you two been?' She demanded, taking in their sweaty states.

'Harry was helping me practice duelling, Professor.' Hermione answered, stepping forward. 'We have permission from Dumbledore.'

'I see.' She eyed Harry, noting his laboured breathing. 'What's happened then, Mr. Potter? You seem to be in some pain.'

'I'm an excellent teacher, Professor. That's what's happened.' Harry replied with a thumbs up. 'One of Hermione's spells struck me in the chest. We think I might've broken a rib. We were just on our way to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit. I know she must miss me.'

'It has been a while since you've been admitted.' McGonagall remarked mildly. 'Come along, then.' She looked towards Hermione as they continued their journey to the Hospital Wing. 'It must've been quite the spell, Miss Granger.'

'It just caught him off guard.' Hermione blushed, 'he could've deflected it.'

Harry sighed, 'would you stop downplaying it? You caught me off guard because of the spell you shot before that. Then you followed it up well.' He looked towards McGonagall. 'She was amazing, Professor.'

'He's biased.' Hermione jumped in before Professor McGonagall could say anything. 'You're not exactly going to say I'm awful, are you?' She directed the question to Harry.

'But you aren't. So I don't need too.' Harry rubbed at his chest again.

McGonagall watched them in amusement, 'I would have to agree with Mr Potter on this occasion Miss Granger.' She opened the doors to the hospital wing and followed them in.

To say that Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see them would be an understatement.

'What in the name of Merlin happened?' She demanded as she inspected Harry's chest.

'It appears that Mr Potter and Miss Granger have been dabbling in some extracurricular duelling.' Their head of house answered, she too had gasped when she saw the extend of Harry's injury. Her and Hermione stood at the end of the bed, the latter looking on guiltily.

'Miss Granger did _this?' _The nurse looked at Hermione with some shock, mixed with admiration.

'She's pretty impressive, isn't she?' Harry said as Madam Pomfrey cast some spells to determine the amount of damage done.

'Well. That must have been one impressive spell, Miss Granger. ' She pursed her lips together and looked at Harry, 'you have a number of broken ribs and some minor internal bleeding.'

'Internal bleeding?' Hermione was shocked. She turned to Harry accusingly, 'you were joking the whole way here! I didn't know you were in so much pain!' She flapped her hands around in worry.

'I didn't want to worry you.' Harry said to her. 'I also have the upmost faith in Madam Pomfrey's skills in healing me.' He sent her a smile, 'did you miss me?'

'Always such a charmer, Mr. Potter.' She went and retrieved a potion. 'This will counteract the internal bleeding.' She handed it to him.

'So kind.' Harry commented before downing the potion in one go. He handed her back the empty vial, 'not the worst one I've had.'

'Lie down.' Madam Pomfrey instructed and performed the appropriate incarnation that healed his ribs. 'The bruise will last a few days.' She informed them, 'but the break has been repaired.' She stepped back as Harry hopped off the bed and started putting his top back on.

After bidding Madam Pomfrey and McGonnogal goodbye, Harry and Hermione made their way to the tower.

'You know, if you wanted to see me without a shirt on, you could've just asked.' Harry commented lightly as they climbed the stairs together. 'I would've happily obliged. You didn't need to put me in the hospital wing.'

'Oh, you've caught me.' Hermione feigned embarrassment. 'I just couldn't help myself.' She placed the back of her hand on her forehead. 'I simply needed to see what you hide under that shirt of yours.'

'It's ok, just remember for next time ok?' He wrapped an arm around her waist so she stood in front of him.

'Duly noted. No spells. Just requests.' Hermione sent him a wink, her hand resting on his hip. 'I am sorry I hurt you.' She apologised again. 'I don't like seeing you hurt.'

'You're not used to it by now?' Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, 'It's not something I'll ever get used to, Harry. Not ever.' Her hand moved under his shirt and she sent him a sly grin, 'by the way. Just so you know. I do like what's hiding under here.' She kissed his chest softly.

'Ah ha! The truth comes out at last.' Harry smiled at her, ' Hey, I want to show you something.'

'Yeah? What's that?' Hermione tilted her head at him, watching curiously as he pulled out a rock from the pocked of his shorts. 'A rock?'

'Hang on a moment, would you?' Harry pulled out his wand, 'I'm trying to be romantic here.' He waved his wand and muttered a spell that he had been practicing for the past week. The enchantment had the desired affect, the rock transforming into a peonie. Her favourite flower.

'Harry.' Hermione whispered, 'It's beautiful!' She accepted the flower and pulled him into a hug. 'But why?'

'Because I wanted to ask you something.' Harry smiled his crooked smile at her.

'Ask me what?'

'If you'll go to the Christmas Ball with me?'

Hermione laughed, 'Of course I will.' She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I thought you hated the thought of a ball.'

Harry shrugged, 'Initially, yeah. But then I remembered something.' He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

'And what did you remember?' Hermione tilted her head to the side, eyes twinkling.

'That I would have you by my side.' He smiled at her before dipping his head and meeting her lips with his.

* * *

**Bit of fluff. Never too much fluff. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

'Are you alright, Ron?' Harry asked his best friend from his spot next to the window. They were sitting together in the Common Room, all ready for the Christmas Ball and waiting for Hermione and Ginny. Ron was unusually quiet, his hands folded nervously in his lap. The Common Room was a flurry of activity. Many of the boys hovered nervously at the bottom of the stairs, anxiously pulling at their tie's as they waited for their dates.

'What if I mess it up?' Ron blurted out in response.

'Mess what up?' Harry asked, taking his eyes off the snow that was falling gently outside, covering the grounds in a white blanket.

'This is my first date with Luna.' Ron stated anxiously. 'I can't dance, Harry.' He stated the obvious, his face holding a resigned look. 'I'll embarrass myself.'

'Neither can I.' Harry shrugged, 'just relax, Ron. Merlin knows why, but she already likes you.' He sent him a smirk, hoping to lighten his mood. 'Just make sure she has fun.'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'thanks for that.' He chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Harry grinned, 'you're welcome.' He checked his watch, 'you should probably head off though, if you're meeting her earlier.'

Ron nodded, straightening his tie. 'How do I look?'

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question, 'as dashing as ever, Ron. Go forth and woo your lady.'

'Will do,' Ron sent him a quick thumbs up before departing through the portrait door.

Harry turned back to the window, eyes scanning the grounds below. The Lake had frozen over in the December weather. He saw black smoke coming from Hagrid's Hut and hoped the half-giant would be at the ball. It had been far too long since Harry had seen him and he'd missed him immensely. He had been on a number of trips for the Order, attempting to gain the support of the Giants which had been fairly unsuccessful.

He sighed quietly and took a deep breath. He and Hermione had made a pact that tonight they wouldn't let the war dampen their spirits and he wanted to honour that. Just for one night they wanted to forget everything that was happening outside the castle walls and enjoy themselves.

'Harry?' A voice called out, bringing him out of his daze.

Harry turned at Hermione's voice and sucked in a breath when he saw her. Her dark hair cascaded freely down her back. She wore a deep blue dress that stopped just short of her knees. She wore matching heels that accentuated her legs. Suddenly Harry became slightly nervous. She looked more beautiful than Harry had ever seen her. He wanted more than anything to make sure she had a great night.

'Hey.' She smiled as she stopped just in front of him. Even with her heels on, she still stood an inch shorter than Harry. She wore a light covering of makeup that highlighted her jawline and made her eyes appear brighter.

'Hermione.' Harry stumbled over his words slightly, 'you look stunning.' He noticed a few of the other guys eying her but she only had eyes for him.

Hermione smiled softly, 'Why thank you Mr. Potter.' She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. 'You look quite handsome yourself.'

'Yeah?' Harry spread his arms wide. He was wearing black slacks, a white shirt and navy tie that matched Hermione's dress. 'I did attempt to comb my hair.' He said helplessly as he tried to flatten it down.

'Nah,' Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She was so close he could smell the soap she'd used. 'I prefer it messy.' She ruffled his hair, making it stick up even more. 'it's more you.'

'Excuse me?' A voice called, interrupting them. Harry and Hermione turned their heads towards Ginny. She held out her arms and gave a dramatic twirl, 'what about me?' She wore a black dress that clung to her body, her red hair framing her face. She too was receiving a number of looks from around the room.

'Smashing, Ginny.' Harry nodded as he entwined his fingers with Hermione. Her hand warm in his.

'Anyone you want to impress tonight, Ginny?' Hermione asked slyly as they exited the portrait door together.

'Not anyone in particular.' Ginny replied with a grin. She eyed Harry, a smirk akin to that of her twin brothers, 'how was my dear brother?'

'Um, a little bit anxious.' Harry replied, 'ok. Maybe a lot nervous.' He corrected himself at Ginny's look.

They entered the Great Hall together and Harry was immediately reminded of the Yule Ball. The four house tables disappearing, making way for a large open space in the middle where people were dancing. Christmas decorations adorned the walls as candles hovered above and there were a number of Professor's who were wandering throughout the crowd. As they walked in, Harry couldn't help but notice how much attention they garnered. He looked at the two ladies who were accompanying him and it didn't take long to realise why.

'I'm going to go mingle.' Ginny turned to them with a smile.

'Mingle away, Miss Weasley.' Hermione sent her a little grin.

'Make good choices!' Harry called after her as she retreated into the crowd.

She held up her hand in a wave, a sly grin on her face. 'Always.'

Harry turned to Hermione, 'you do look amazing, Hermione.' He smiled at her. 'I mean. You always look amazing.' He corrected himself, blushing. 'But, different amazing.'

Hermione eyed him curiously, 'you're nervous.'

Harry nodded. 'A little.'

'How come?'

'Because I really want you to have an amazing night. I don't want to muck it up.' Harry admitted. 'I kinda like ya, you know that right?'

Hermione gave a small laugh, her eyes soft. 'Harry. I get to spend the night with you.' She tugged on his hand and shifted closer. 'That's all I want.' She rested her hands on his hips, 'You and me. That's all I need, Harry.' She leaned forward and kissed him slowly.

'Would you two like a photo?' A voice called out. They turned to see Colin Creevey in front of them, camera at the ready.

Harry grinned at Hermione, eyes twinkling. 'What do you say, Granger?'

'Go on then, Colin.' Hermione smiled at the younger boy who smiled madly.

Harry draped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close, placing a kiss on the side of her head before smiling for the camera.

'That's gonna be a good one.' Colin commented after the flash. 'I'll make sure you get a copy!' He sent them a smile before wandering off to take more photos.

Harry scanned the crowd and spotted the red hair of Ron Weasley with ease. His best friend stood to the side at the punch table and was attempting to ladle some drink into a couple of cups. He was obviously nervous as he kept spilling it everywhere.

'Smooth operator over there.' Harry nodded toward Ron, a grin on his face.

'Oh, Ron.' Hermione followed his gaze, a frown forming on her face.

'Should I get some popcorn?' Draco asked, sliding up next to them. He eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched the scene unfold. He dodged a slap from Hermione and grinned, white teeth flashing. 'Looking good, Granger.' He looked at Harry and frowned, 'could've made a little bit more effort with the hair, Potter. It is a Ball after all.'

'Maybe you could lend me some of that gel of yours.' Harry said dryly. 'That stuff is nuclear.'

Malfoy shook his head, 'you couldn't pull off such a sophisticated look. It'd be an embarrassment.'

'Oh, Merlin.' Hermione covered her eyes with her hands as she watched Ron drop the cup as he handed it to Luna, the contents spilling all over the floor. 'Should we help him? He needs help.'

'No way, this is far more enjoyable.' Malfoy let out a small laugh as Ron took out his wand and cleaned up the mess, his face flushing bright red.

'Is Lovegood wearing a dress with Hippogriffs on it?' Malfoy asked curiously.

'Indeed she is.' Hermione nodded, 'it's quite nice.' She turned to Malfoy and narrowed her eyes. 'Don't be mean.'

'Didn't say a thing, Granger.' He held his hands up. 'Just an observation.'

'Are you getting flashbacks, Draco?' Harry asked with a smirk.

Malfoy pushed his shoulder slightly, 'sod off!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and took Harry's hand. 'Come on, let's say hello.'

'Can I come? I wanna see this up close.' Malfoy smirked as he followed the duo.

As soon as they reached the table, it was obvious to anyone how flustered Ron was. He looked at Ron helplessly, who was rubbing his sweaty hands on his trousers nervously.

'Hey, Luna!' Harry smiled at her and moving next to Ron.

'Hello.' She returned the smile, her blue eyes light and happy. 'Hi Hermione, Draco.'

'Hey!' Draco raised his hand in greeting, 'how's it going?'

As Luna, Draco and Hermione engaged in conversation, Harry pulled Ron aside.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, 'I don't know! I'm so awkward. I've never been this awkward in my life.'

'That's saying something.' Harry muttered, earning a shove from Ron.

'Seriously.' Ron sighed, 'what do I do?'

Harry bit his lip, 'just be yourself. I don't know. And don't poor any more drinks.'

'You saw that?' Ron swore under his breath.

Harry gave a nod, 'yeah. Not your finest moment. But it's still early on. You have time to redeem yourself.' He gave him a clap on the shoulder. 'You can do this.'

As they rejoined the group, Harry turned to Hermione and sent her a small smile and took a deep breath, 'would you like to dance?'

'You want to dance?' Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'you hate dancing.' She stated in a matter of fact way.

'Hey, what are you talking about?' Harry smiled, 'I _love _dancing.' He tugged on her hand gently and pulled her towards the middle of the dance floor and leaving Ron with Luna and Malfoy. The latter looking decidedly less than pleased with the outcome. 'Come on, Granger.' He pulled her close and kissed her quickly on the lips, 'show me your moves.'

* * *

'Again,' Harry laughed as he continued to twirl Hermione around in a circle. They'd been dancing for quite a while and were trying to beat their record.

'I'm going to fall over.' Hermione laughed, face flushed as she twirled around again.

'Don't worry. I'll catch ya.' Harry grinned at her. 'One more and we've got it.' He twirled her around again and caught her as the song came to an end.

'We. Are. Awesome.' Harry smiled at her, 'that's a PB, Granger.' They high-fived each other, Hermione was smiling from ear to ear, the dimple appearing. It made Harry's heart skip a beat to see it.

'We _are _awesome.' She nodded emphatically, wrapping her arms around his waist and shifting her body closer to his. 'You're not a bad date, Potter.'

'Yeah, well. The night isn't over yet.' Harry grinned down at her, 'don't get too hasty.'

Hermione laughed. The sound that had quickly become one of Harry's favourite things. She looked around the room and smiled at the sight of Ron and Luna dancing. 'Looks like things are going well there.'

Harry smiled and nodded, his eyes scanning those around him before coming to a halt at an unexpected couple. 'Um, that's not something I'd ever thought I'd see.' He moved so Hermione could see. Malfoy was dancing with Ginny. The youngest Weasley was smiling broadly, laughing at something Malfoy was saying.

'They look kinda cute.' Hermione commented lightly. 'Ron may actually have a heart attack.' She added as an afterthought.

'Ahuh.' Harry agreed, pulling her close as a slower song started playing and letting the music wash over them. They swayed together slowly, Harry placing one hand on her waist whilst the other caught her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing in deeply. Her scent was intoxicating to him, the unique smell of _Hermione. _Hermione closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as they moved to the music, both enjoying being with the other.

'Want to go for a walk?' Harry asked as the song came to a close. Hermione nodded with a small smile, accepting his hand. They exited the Hall together and wandered, hand in hand throughout the castle.

'Have you had a good night?' Harry asked as they came to a stop in a deserted corridor. The music from the hall had been reduced to a dull noise.

Hermione tilted her head as she leant her back against the wall. Harry couldn't remember a time where she looked so relaxed. Her eyes danced happily, her cheeks tinged red from dancing. She reached out for Harry's tie and tugged him forward. 'It's been ok, I suppose.' She moved her head closer, a twinkle in her eye, 'I can think of something that'll make it even better, though.' She didn't wait for a response before she kissed him, slowly, deliberately. Harry smiled into the kiss and moved his body slightly so it pressed into hers. They took their time as they slowly explored each other, tongues meeting in a sensual dance, both intoxicated by the other. Harry rested a hand on the wall beside her whilst the other cupped her face. Her hands left his tie and traveled up his body, making their way into his hair where she gently gripped tufts of the silky black mane.

As the kiss drew to an end, Harry rested his forehead on hers gently. Their breathing mingling together. Harry sensed that the kiss had changed their mood. Gone was the banter. The jokes. Replaced instead by an intensity that made his heart beat loudly in his chest.

'I love you, Harry.' Hermione whispered, her voice breaking the silence.

Harry opened his eyes and met her gaze. The way she looked at him took his breath away. Her brown eyes glittered in the candlelight. They were warm, familiar and held a particular intensity. Hermione was never one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, often hiding behind her intelligence. With Harry, she let her walls down. Trusted him with her heart and let him in.

Harry took her in as he had done countless times. He noted the arch of her eyebrow and the small freckle that rested above the left one, the curve of her nose, the fullness of her lips. He slowly raised his hand as he had done at Grimmauld Place and gently rested the pad of this thumb on her bottom lip. He leaned forward slowly, replacing his thumb with his lips. He put as much love as he could into the kiss, his lips moving softly against hers and she responded in kind.

When they parted, Harry raised a hand and gently brushed away a stray hair, tucking it gently behind her ear. He smiled a smile that only Hermione had ever seen, his green eyes bright and filled with love.

'I love you, too.'


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for. Once again, thank you to those who take the time to leave a review. Each and every one is always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just having a bit of fun.**

* * *

The tower was still fast asleep as Harry sat in front of the crackling fire, a purring Crookshanks at his side and his mother's diary in his lap. It was Christmas morning and the grounds outside were covered in a layer of snow as more fell to the ground gently. Many students had departed after the Ball, leaving a very small number at the castle. Despite Harry's urging for Hermione to spend Christmas at home with her family, she flatly refused - stating she wouldn't leave him. Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her parents and had asked Dumbledore if there was any chance of having the Granger's here, at the castle and it was arranged that they'd spend Christmas day at the castle. So far, Harry had managed to keep it a surprise.

Without classes to attend and Quidditch practice to run, he had the opportunity to read more of his mother's diary. He had progressed to her 5th year. Her writing style had changed since she had started at Hogwarts. Gone was the initial wonder for the magical world, replaced instead with a growing fear of Voldemort and his supporter's. She wrote now of the fear in the Wizarding community regarding his rise to power and the unease that followed everyone around. She wrote how it troubled her that her friend, Snape, expressed a deep and all-consuming obsession with the Dark Arts. As his desire to get revenge on James and the marauder's grew, he and Lily continued to drift apart, with Snape becoming involved with pure-bloods in Slytherin House and idealising the Death Eaters and the power and fear they evoked.

Her friendship with Snape had abruptly ended in their 5th year. His mother recalling the incident in detail in her diary. His father was once again tormenting Snape and his mother attempted to step him and stop him when Snape lashed out at her, calling her a _'filthy mudblood.' _From then on, his mother realised that Snape could not grasp what was wrong with the Death Eaters and they severed ties and eventually became estranged.

Harry always assumed that Snape hated him because he reminded him of his father. And yes, perhaps that was a large reason. But now Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it. He couldn't help but speculate that his own relationship with the professor was influenced more by his past friendship with his mum than his rivalry with his dad.

'You look cosy.' A voice commented. Harry turned and smiled broadly at Hermione, thoughts of Snape and his parents drifting from his mind as he took her in. She was wearing one of Molly's sweaters, a large H strewn into the purple wool. She held a small collection of presents in her hands, letting them fall onto the couch before coming and standing in front of Harry. She held out her hands for him and helped him up. Crookshanks giving a small meow of protest at being dislodged from her position. 'Hullo.'

'Hullo.' Harry grinned at her before pulling her into a big hug, picking her up and swinging her around. 'Happy Christmas.' He smiled, his hand brushing aside a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. He leant forward and kissed her softly, slowly. Her lips were warm against his.

'Mhmmm.' Hermione sighed contently as they broke away. 'Happy Christmas, Harry.'

They sat down opposite each other in front of the fire, legs crossed. Crookshanks relocating to sit besides his owner, settling in comfortably. Hermione smiled at him, her brown eyes dancing. 'Here.' She passed him a small rectangular shaped gift. Harry eyed it curiously and was surprised to find it was the two way mirror that Sirius had given him. In tact.

'Hermione.' Harry looked up in shock. He felt his heart tighten at the thought of Sirius. His touched the glass softly, flashes of the last time he saw it playing out in his mind. He had been so angry and out of control. So helpless.

'I got Remus to fix it.' Hermione said softly, 'I hope that's ok. I've got the other one.' She looked a little uncertain.

'Of course it's ok.' Harry said quietly. He couldn't help but silently marvelled at the change he had experienced since the summer. He had felt himself change. He was calmer. More thoughtful. The knowledge of the prophecy and his role in the war had forced him to reflect on many things and that included himself and the person he need to become, wanted to become. He had realised that he hadn't liked who he was turning into. He looked into the eyes of the girl sitting opposite him and couldn't help but appreciate she was a large factor in him wanting to challenge himself, to better himself.

'Thank you, Hermione.' Harry smiled at her. 'Honestly.' He placed it gently on the ground and passed her a parcel. 'Your turn.'

'It's not a book?' Hermione pretended to be shocked as she held it in her hands.

Harry grinned, eyes twinkling. 'No, not a book.' He watched her as she unwrapped the present, a small smile on his face.

'Ah, Harry!' Hermione grinned, 'I love it.' She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. Harry had the photo Colin had taken at the Ball framed. The two of them beaming at the camera.

'And also..' Harry said, handing her another present.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she weighed it in her hands. 'Ahh, that feels more familiar. A book?'

'Possibly.' Harry laughed.

Hermione's smile faded slightly as she opened the gift. She held the old tomb in her hands gently, lightly tracing the faded lettering. 'How did you get this?' She whispered, eyes wide. She was holding one of the oldest known copies of _Hogwarts: A History._

'I wrote a few letters.' Harry smiled and came to sit beside her, their sides touching.

Hermione shook her head in wonder, thumbing through the pages. Her slender fingers caressing each page with upmost care. She turned to him, her eyes shining brightly. She held up her hand and rested it on his cheek, her thumb lightly tracing his lip. She struggled to voice her thanks but was able to convey it easily in the way she looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly, her lips moving gently against his, caressing his softly.

* * *

They spent the remainder of the morning sitting by the fire, talking. Harry relayed what he had learned in the diary. Hermione appeared as surprised as he was at the abrupt and nasty nature of the end of Lily and Snape's friendship.

'You might be a reminder of a choice he made that he regrets.' Hermione suggested softly. They were on the couch, Hermione laying down with her head resting in his lap.

'Maybe.' Harry nodded, his hand absently stroking her hair.

'I think we're pretty lucky nowadays.' Hermione stated thoughtfully.

'How so?'

'Well. I suppose, back then. No one _really _knew just how dark and powerful he was or what he'd become.' Hermione started. 'He was this mystery. His power wasn't truly realised yet. No one really understand the extent of his extremities. Of his hatred.' She sighed quietly. 'It's always been fascinating to me how these types of people come to power. How they gain followers. How they manipulate people to stand for a cause.' She looked at him, a rye smile on her face. 'I read this quote once and it has always resonated with me,' she cleared her throat. '_History is just one fucking thing after another.' _She gave a slight laugh at Harry's expression. 'And it's true. You think we'd learn, right? After all the wars. All the deaths. All the pain and suffering. We get taught about this stuff all our lives but unless we experience it. Unless we live it, we often forget it. We forget how easy it is to fall into. We lose sight of what's important. We forget what it feels like.' She paused, 'but this is different, isn't it? Because people still remember. People still remember the pain. They still experience the suffering that Voldemort and the Death Eater's caused, to this day. It hasn't been long enough for people to forget.' She paused. 'I think that maybe, every time Snape looks at you he sees the boy who bullied him. And the eyes of the girl whose friendship he threw away.' She sighed, 'and he can't forgive himself for it.'

* * *

After they exchanged presents with Ron and Ginny, they all played a few games of exploding snap before Ron challenged Harry to a game of chess. Hermione sat near the fire, totally engrossed in her book. Ginny was leaning on a chair casually, watching Harry being demolished by her brother. His conversation with Hermione still lingered at the back of his mind.

Harry eyed his watch nervously. It was nearing midday and they would soon be heading to the Hall for lunch.

'Harry. Relax.' Ginny whispered. Harry had told them about the plan to get Hermione's parents to the castle. 'It'll be fine. Hermione will love it.'

'It's not that.' Harry bit his lip, sighing as he lost a knight.

'Then what is it?'

'This is the first time I would've met them.'

'What do you mean? You've met them before.' Ron looked at him oddly.

'As her boyfriend.' Harry clarified. 'What if they don't like me?'

'Yeah, 'cause that'll happen.' Ginny rolled her eyes. 'You're a hideous person. They'll be absolutely horrified at the thought of their only daughter with the likes of you.'

'I'm serious.' Harry sent her a slight glare as her voice increased. 'I feel nauseated.'

'Don't stress about it.' Ron grinned as he took a bishop. His blue eyes darting up to meet Harry's. They twinkled cheekily as though he was thoroughly enjoying Harry's nervous state. 'You'll be right.'

* * *

'Your hands are sweaty.' Hermione commented as the four Gryffindor's made their way to the Great Hall.

'Are they?' Harry asked absent-mindedly. He wiped them hastily on his trousers.

'Are you alright, Harry?' Ron asked curiously, 'I usually get sweaty hands when I'm nervous about something.'

'Do you now?' Harry fought the urge to glare at him. 'That's fascinating, Ron. Thank you for sharing.' He put his hands in his pockets, 'I was under the impression that you spilled cups of punch all over the floor when you were nervous?' He enjoyed a bit of victory at seeing his best friends ears turn red. Before he had the chance to respond, they'd approached the Hall and walked in.

Almost immediately Hermione spotted the two brown heads that were surrounded by a sea of red.

'Mum! Dad!' She launched forward and engulfed the both of them in a bone crushing hug. Harry followed slowly, sending a thumbs up to Dumbledore who was standing with McGonogall and watching the scene unfold, both wearing small smiles. As there were very few students staying at the castle, it seemed as though each Order member was present. Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, The Weasley's, Snape, Malfoy and a number of other professors. Seeing Snape made Harry think back to the diary briefly but it soon disappeared as he watched Hermione with her parents. Harry stood nervously to the side, unsure what to do. Ron gave him a small nudge, his elbow connecting with his stomach.

'How are you here?' Hermione asked, holding her mother's hand in hers.

Her mother spotted Harry who was hovering behind Hermione, her eyes kind and gentle. She nodded towards Harry, a small smile gracing her face. 'I believe young Harry might've had something to do with it.'

Hermione swivelled around, her eyes widening and her smile dazzling. 'Did he now?' She slowly walked over to him and gripped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

'Dumbledore did most of it.' Harry shrugged sheepishly, he glanced at the headmaster and shot him a grin. 'Thanks!'

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at his modesty and pulled him forward towards her parents.

'Mum, Dad. You know Harry.' Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze, as though sensing his anxiety. 'Harry, this is my mum, Elizabeth. And my dad, William.'

'Merry Christmas.' Harry stammered, he held out his hand but it was ignored by Hermione's mother as she pulled him into a hug.

'Merry Christmas, Harry.' Mrs Granger smiled at him as she let him go.

Mr Granger stepped forward, hand outstretched. Harry met his gaze evenly as they shook hands. Harry restrained himself from showing surprise at the stern grip. 'Merry Christmas, Sir.'

'You too, Harry.' Mr Granger offered a smile although his eyes were calculating, as though weighing him up.

Harry cleared his throat nervously, his hand ruffling his hair. Before anyone had time to say anything else, a mass of red hair engulfed Harry as Mrs Weasley swept him into a hug.

'Merry Christmas, dear!' She held him by the shoulders and surveyed him. 'My goodness, you've gotten even taller.' She sent him a little smile and gripped Hermione's hand in hers. 'I was ever so pleased when I heard the news.' She gave Hermione a swift hug, the latter blushing at the attention.

'Thanks Mrs Weasley.' Harry offered her a small smile. He looked toward Hagrid and noted the half-giant was wearing the bow-tie he had bought for him as a present.

'It suits you, Hagrid.' Harry grinned at him, his shoulders relaxing as Hagrid moved closer. His beetle eyes twinkling as he looked down at him.

'Ah, yer a good sort, Harry.' Hagrid pulled him into a familiar one armed hug before turning to greet Hermione and her parents. Tonks and Remus followed suit, the latter clapping him on the back. Harry eyed their close proximity and raised an eyebrow at Tonks who responded with a slight blush and a cheeky wink. Just as he was about to say something, Dumbledore cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention.

'I do believe we have a lovely feast prepared for us.' His blue eyes twinkled as he looked at Hermione whose eyes had narrowed, 'at a cost, of course Miss Granger.'

Hermione blushed and Harry couldn't help but grin. She was an incredibly strong-willed and independent person but there was something about Dumbledore that always made her feel a little nervous. As everyone shuffled around to their seats, Harry found himself sitting right beside opposite Hermione's parents.

Hermione leaned towards him, her hand on his arm. 'This was very sneaky of you, Harry.' She turned to her parents, 'and you two for that matter.' Her hand was warm and comforting on his arm.

Her mum smiled, 'it was worth it to see your face, dear.' She looked at Harry, 'thank you for thinking of us, Harry.'

Harry blushed, 'It's ok, M'am. I'm glad you could see the castle.' He glanced upwards towards the ceiling. 'This is something you kind of need to see in person to believe.'

Mrs Granger nodded in agreement. 'You're quite right. Hermione was quite detailed in her description,' she sent her daughter a little smirk, 'but it doesn't quite do it justice. And please, call me Elizabeth.'

The rest of the lunch went on much the same. The Granger's were both very curious to get to know Harry and asked a number of questions. Hermione had obviously told them a brief background of his family as they stayed clear of that subject for which he was grateful. When it got to the topic of Quidditch, Harry finally felt his shoulder's relax as he launched into a explanation of the position and rules.

'Would you like to see some of the castle?' Harry asked as lunch came to an end.

Immediately, Elizabeth's eyes brightened at the idea. 'Of course.' She smiled, 'that'd be lovely.'

'We'll meet you outside later, ok?' Ron said as everyone departed the hall, putting a beanie on. 'We're going to skate on the lake.' He gave a quick grin.

* * *

It was a relatively short tour considering how big the castle is. Hermione being the main tour guide as she knew basically all there was to know about Hogwarts. It wasn't hard to tell why Hermione was such a curious person. Both her parents fired a number of questions that Harry had never even considered. Hermione was able to answer each one with a familiar confidence.

'I can see why you love it here,' Elizabeth commented as they finished the tour and made their way outside. 'It's incredible, Hermione. Truly.'

Her father nodded, his brown gaze soft as he looked at his daughter. Harry smiled softly at Hermione, happy that the day had turned out so well and that she had the chance to spend some of it with her family.

'I do love it here.' Hermione nodded with a small smile, her eyes drifting towards Harry. She looked over at the lake, a wide grin spilling across her face. The Weasley's and some of the Order were currently skating across it. He watched in amusement as Malfoy stumbled around, clearly not used to the sensation. Ginny laughed at him, the sound bubbling from her mouth as she struggled to help him up after a rather ungraceful fall. Tonks too looked rather uncomfortable on the ice, clearly preferring being on solid ground instead.

They came to a stop next to Professor Dumbledore who was watching it all unfold, his blue eyes light and relaxed.

'Merry Christmas, Harry.' Dumbledore acknowledged him with a small smile and nod. 'I would like to thank you for your rather thoughtful present.' His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

'I'm glad you liked them, Sir.' Harry grinned back. He had bought the Headmaster a pair of woollen socks.

Dumbledore smiled before turning his attention to the Grangers. 'I trust you enjoyed your tour, Mr and Mrs Granger?'

'Very much, Professor.' Elizabeth answered with a smile akin to that of Hermione's. She wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. 'We can't thank you enough for allowing us to come today. Thank you.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'alas. I had a very persistent student who was quite adamant it should happen.' He gave Harry a rather pointed look.

Harry shrugged, 'no idea who you're referring too, Sir. I'm not persistent at all.' He sent the headmaster a grin, green eyes sparkling.

'Come on, you two!' Ron called, his face flushed as he raced in front of them.

Harry cringed as Malfoy took another nasty fall, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. 'Ah, no thanks.' He sent Hermione a sidelong glance, 'I don't know how.'

Hermione smiled softly. 'That's ok. I'll show you.' She gripped his hand, 'It'll be fun.'

'It doesn't look fun at all.' Harry said skeptically just as Tonks took a tumble. 'And I don't have skates…'

'I can take care of that.' Dumbledore spoke up gently, his wand in his hand.

Harry sighed, 'of course you can.'

With a flick of his wrist, both Hermione and Harry's shoes were transformed into ice skates.

'I'll watch you first.' Harry told Hermione.

'Fine. But you will be joining later.' Hermione stated, 'no arguing.'

Harry held up his hands. 'Of course.'

He watched in amazement as Hermione took off. She glided across the surface with an ease and grace that caught him off guard.

'She's amazing.' Harry couldn't help but be surprised. He noticed a few of the other people on the rink had stopped in their tracks, all watching in amazement as Hermione sailed passed.

'We would always go to the skating rink in the Christmas holidays.' Mr. Granger heard his amazement and sent him a little grin. 'Hermione's always loved winter and the snow.'

'She makes it look so effortless.' Harry commented as she did another lap.

'She does.' Mr. Granger nodded in agreement, looking at his daughter with fondness.

Hermione skated to a stop in front of him, her eyes alight with energy. 'You're up, Potter.'

'This is not going to end well.' Harry said as Hermione helped him onto the rink. As soon as his skates hit the ice, he gripped Hermione's hand tightly in his to help his balance. He stood stock still, not willing to move an inch.

'Harry. Just try little steps.' Hermione gently coaxed, slowly prying his grip off her arm and moving in front so she was skating backwards.

He tried exactly that but found himself on the cold hard floor an instant later. He looked up at Hermione who was looking at him with sympathy.

'Are you alright?' She held out a hand to help him up.

As he struggled up, Fred and George circled around them. 'Have we found something that Harry Potter can't do?' Fred grinned at Harry.

'I think we have,' George continued, 'alas,' He gave the perfect imitation of professor Dumbledore. 'I guess we all have our flaws.' And with that, both twins skated off in the direction of their sister.

'Ok. I can do this.' Harry tried to pump himself up, nodding in determination.

Hermione mirrored his movements. 'Of course you can.'

30 minutes later Harry had improved to the point where he could skate relatively comfortably on his own. He still need a little help with stopping but was quite happy to potter around the ice slowly. He watched in amusement as Hermione raced the Weasley's around the rink. Her grey beanie speeding past the others as she sailed ahead.

'You're amazing.' Harry stated as she skated to a halt in front of him.

'I've had a lot of practice.' Hermione smiled at him, 'ever since I can remember my mum and dad took me the local rink during winter.' She turned her head to where they were standing with Ron's parents. Harry heard her sigh quietly and was startled to see her eyes welling up as she looked at him.

'Hey, hey.' Harry gripped her hands and pulled her forward. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.' Hermione choked out a laugh as a tear fell from her eye. She hastily brushed it away with a gloved hand.

'Then why are you crying?' Harry asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

'Because of you.' Hermione gently poked his chest. 'Because you're amazing and thoughtful and I love you.' She looked at him, eyes soft. 'Thank you for today, Harry.'

Harry gave a small shrug, his crooked smile in place and eyes bright. 'You're welcome, Hermione.'

'I'm serious.' Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Her breath was warm on his cold face. Harry met her gaze, his green eyes open and honest. For a moment, the rest of the world drifted away and it was just the two of them. He could see how much today meant to her. Understood how much having her family here meant to her. How she'd always wanted them to see Hogwarts. To experience, if only for a day the magic of the world she now lived in.

'I know.' Harry said, his voice quiet. He gently tucked some hair back inside her beanie.

Hermione smiled that smile before closing the distance. The touch of her lips on his warmed his entire body and he responded softly.

'I can _feel _the glare of your father.' Harry whispered as they broke apart.

Hermione bit her lip as she glanced in their direction. 'Well. You did just snog his only daughter.'

Harry gave a small grin, 'I do believe it was his only daughter who initiated the snogging.'

Hermione smiled and gave a small shrug, 'much of a muchness really. There's still snogging involved.' And with that she pulled him closer again, their lips melding together in a familiar dance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**The quote Hermione said is from 'The History Boys.' **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

'Nice work, Harry.' Remus stepped in, holding his hand in the air to indicate a pause. They were inside the room of requirement, the room morphing into some sort of practice arena. It reminded Harry of those sci-fi movies that Dudley always watched. The room was simulated at random, firing off spells that Harry had to deflect and move past. He found he was constantly swivelling, ducking, rolling, and by the end of it he was often dripping with sweat.

Harry leant forward, his hands resting on his knees as he breathed deeply. He closed his eyes as a wave of tiredness washed over him. This feeling was becoming all the more common as he pushed himself further and further, always striving for that extra spell, that extra sprint. It was a Wednesday night and they'd been back from Christmas holidays for three weeks and the workload had been relentless. He had felt himself been pulled under it all and was struggling to keep afloat. The homework they'd been assigned was incredibly time consuming and despite the marked improvement in Harry's practical skills, he felt sure that without Hermione's help he would be most likely failing many of his subjects. They'd taken to frequenting the Library more than Ron could bare, spending every free catching up on homework. Today had been a particularly challenging day, with Snape announcing to the class that he would be introducing a class once a week in which they would be divided into opposing sides and would duel against each other. Each person would have the opportunity to lead a side into battle and would be graded accordingly. It reminded Harry of a muggle game called _capture the flag, _but instead of tagging each other. You hexed them.

'Everything alright, Harry?' Remus stepped forward, his hand gripping his upper arm. His sandy coloured hair was brushed to the side, his pale green eyes looking at him in concern.

Straightening up, Harry forced a smile on his face and gave a slight nod. 'Just tired, Moony.' He let out a small sigh as he stood up. He walked over and took a long drink of water. For a while, the only sound in the room was of Harry's harsh breathing. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Lupin and asked a question that had been on his mind of a while.

'Can I asked you something?' His voice was quiet in the room.

'Of course.' Remus nodded for him to continue.

'Did you like her?' Harry asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Remus raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'Did I like who, Harry?'

'My mum.' Harry clarified quietly. 'It's just..' He stumbled a bit, his hands fumbling with the cap of his water bottle. 'Well. People talk about Dad a lot. The Marauder's. And I get that. I get why. I mean, I know I look like him.' He chewed his lip and continued. 'I found my mum's diary in a box at Grimmauld Place.' Harry met his gaze squarely and was surprised by the surge of emotion that it stirred inside of him. 'She wrote about her time here, at Hogwarts. Everything. And I thought I thought it'd make me feel, I don't know. Closer to her in a way. Make me feel like I knew her. Which it does, I guess.' He sighed, 'but I can't help but miss her even more now that I've read the diary. Wish that I could talk to her. That I knew her.' He rolled his eyes slightly at his own rambling. 'Sorry. That probably didn't even make sense.'

'On the contrary, Harry.' Lupin's voice was quiet, 'it makes perfect sense.'

'I feel like I should be used to this.' Harry muttered, 'this feeling.'

'I don't think you could ever be used to such a feeling, Harry.' Lupin started gently, 'and I don't know if you ever should be.' His eyes sparkled and held a particular intensity that wasn't always present. 'That feeling, Harry. That ache. That's a reminder. A reminder that there was someone in your life who loved you and who you loved in return. Who made a difference to your life. To become used to that feeling. Numb to it. Well, that's to lose a part of who you are.' He blinked, 'what a reminder to have.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry couldn't stop the words escaping. He'd been looking at him and was starkly reminded of the constant grief that Moony had suffered and endured. He knew about loss just as much as Harry did, if not more. Once again, the image of Sirius falling through the portal flashed before him and he felt his stomach give a tug.

'I'm sorry.' The words escaped from his mouth before he could stop them.

Remus looked at him in confusion, 'what for, Harry?'

'I can't imagine what it would be like,' Harry started quietly. 'To live your life without your best friends.'

'It's hard.' Remus admitted quietly, 'for 12 years I was lost to the world. Lost to myself.'

'Then what happened?' Harry looked at him curiously, his brows furrowing together. 'How'd you get out of that?'

'Professor Dumbledore asked me to become a teacher here.' His eyes were soft. 'And I met you, Harry.'

'You give me too much credit.' Harry shook his head, feeling a little embarrassed.

Remus gave him a small smile, 'you do not realise it yet, Harry. But you have something that most people lack. That emanates in you, to your core.' He paused, 'Lily had it too.'

'Hope, Harry.' Remus answered his questioning gaze, his green eyes bright. 'You give people hope. What a gift that is.'

* * *

'You look awful.' Ron remarked as Harry clambered through the portrait door and came to their usual table. Sheets of parchment lay strewn all over the desk as they attempted to complete their assigned homework.

'Who's homework are you doing?' Harry asked, his hand resting on the back of Hermione's chair. The latter swivelling in her seat to look at him, brown eyes etched with familiar worry.

'Transfiguration.' Hermione answered absently, 'are you alright?' Her hand rested on his gently.

'I'm fine.' Harry retracted his hand, 'I'll just run up and have a quick shower, ok?' He eyed the textbook and sighed, 'I haven't even started it.'

* * *

As soon as he got in the shower, he felt his body instantly relax. His muscles loosened and he closed his eyes at the sensation. He could only bring himself to leave when the water turned ice cold. He quickly dried himself and put on a pair of trousers before wandering back into the dorm room, towel drying his hair as he went.

He sensed her before he saw her. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, her eyes widening at his entrance and lack of attire.

'Hey.' Harry sent her a small smile, eyes twinkling in amusement as a blush crept across her cheeks. He always felt instantly lighter in her presence. Instantly happier.

'Um, hi.' Hermione attempted to avert her gaze. 'I was just.. I wanted too..' She stumbled over her words awkwardly.

Harry smirked, 'have I rendered Hermione Granger speechless?' Harry threw his towel on a chair and stood in front of her.

Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, meeting his gaze boldly. 'I believe it's your torso that's rendered me… momentarily.. speechless.'

'Still. What an achievement.' Harry shrugged his shoulders, 'I'll take it.' He enjoyed the laughter that bubbled out of Hermione as he rummaged through his trunk for a shirt. 'Are you here to seduce me, Granger?' He smirked at her as he pulled a shirt on and sat beside her.

'You wish, Potter.' She rolled her eyes at his suggestive look and turned to face him front on, her hands resting in her lap.

'You have that look on your face.' Harry gave a small sigh. The mood in the return had abruptly changed and the air was tinged with a seriousness.

'And what look would that be?' Hermione questioned him.

'The 'I'm worried about you look.'' He looked at her and raised his hand to her face. 'You get this crease on your forehead, and you chew your bottom lip.' He indicated both. 'This look is iconic. You have bestowed this look upon me many times.' He sent her a crooked grin, hoping to lighten her mood.

'And it probably won't be the last, either.' Hermione caught his hand in hers. 'Don't try and laugh your way out of this. I'm worried about you, Harry.'

'I know.' Harry nodded, 'but I'm fine, Hermione. I'm just tired.'

'Harry.' Her tone was soft, '_just tired,_ doesn't cut it anymore.'

Harry sighed, and stared resolutely their hands.

'You're doing too much.' Hermione broke the silence.

'I'm doing what I need to do.' Harry countered quietly and raised his head, 'no one said it was going to be easy.'

'You're sixteen.' Her voice was filled with concern. 'This is too much.'

'I'm the _Chosen One.' _ Harry responded, a trace of bitterness lining his tone as he let go of her hand and stood up. 'I don't have a choice, Hermione.'

'You do..' Hermione started as she stood up.

'You're kidding yourself if you think that, Hermione.' Harry interrupted. 'How long do you think it'll be? How long before he comes for me? He won't wait forever.' He pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation that blocked the noise from escaping the room. 'Every day he gets a little bit stronger. A little bolder.' He ruffled his hair and gripped it tightly, all the emotion that he'd pushed aside for months now coming to the surface, poring out of him. 'How many people have died already? Sirius? Hannah's mum? Florean? Karkaroff? Ollivander's gone missing. And that's only the people I know. How many more are there? Draco is evading his own father so he won't have to become a Death Eater. None of this is _fair or right._' He took a breath as he began pacing around the room. 'It won't _stop, _Hermione. He won't stop. How can I?' He blinked back a wave of tears that suddenly appeared. 'Every time my scar so much as twinges, I think that's another life gone. Taken away.' He brushed away his damp hair and touched his scar, 'he chose me. Literally. And I choose to fight because I don't want to live like this forever, Hermione.'

'Harry…' Hermione started, her voice was quiet. Her cheeks wet with tears.

'I can't let him win, Hermione.' Harry whispered as he dried her tears with the pad of his thumb.

'I know that, Harry.' Hermione whispered. ' But I'm scared that you're running yourself into the ground. I'm scared that you're not giving yourself time to _breathe._' She looked at him, eyes filled with emotion. 'You need to _breathe, _Harry. Give yourself that.' She tugged on his hand and pulled him over to his bed where they sat down. 'You're so wrapped up in this, that you're missing out on everything else. You need to take a step back. This war. This fight. This isn't just about you. This is about all of us.' She gave him a sad smile, 'did you know Ron and Luna had their first kiss?'

'What? When?' Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He'd had no idea.

'Just after Christmas.' She brushed his fringe aside, 'and Bill and Fleur are engaged. And Draco, despite all his efforts, is falling in love with a Weasley and he can't stand it. Oh, and Neville has a crush on Hannah Abbott but is too shy to say anything.'

'I didn't realise you were such a gossiper, Hermione.' Harry said lightly but his expression told her that he got her point and understood what she was saying. Life goes on. The world will continue to spin, with or without him.

'These are our friends, Harry.' She sat forward and rested on her knees. 'And they miss you.'

'I didn't realise I'd become so…. Obsessive.' Harry admitted, mimicking her position. 'It's just hard, I suppose.'

'No one said it would be easy.' Hermione quoted himself from earlier, a little grin forming on her face. 'Come on, let me help you with that assignment. Ron's probably copied my entire essay by now.' She held out her hand for him.

'No, I don't think so.' Harry shook his head, his hand instead snaking its way around her waist.

'Pardon?' Hermione raised an eyebrow as he pulled her closer.

Harry smirked at her, 'I'm fairly certain you just implied I need to _live _my life and realise what's right in front of me.' His hand snuck under her shirt and rested on her hip. 'Guess _who's right in front of me?'_

_'_So you _do _listen to me.' Hermione whispered in wonder as she tugged the hem of his shirt, her skin tingling at Harry's touch.

'I do.' Harry replied with a grin, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I shall endeavour to post more frequently!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Harry leaned back against the stone wall casually, glancing at his watch as he waited for Hermione's Arithmacy class to finish. He'd spent the majority of his free catching up with Hagrid and his pockets were filled with Hagrid's rock cakes. They spoke about his efforts in recruiting the giants which he still continued to struggle with. He seemed a bit downtrodden that all his efforts appeared to be fruitless.

He didn't have to wait long until the bell echoed throughout the halls and students began to spill out into the corridor. Unsurprisingly, Hermione was one of the last to exit the room, Justin Flinch-Fletchey at her side. They chatted amicably, Hermione's eyes alight with excitement as they engaged in conversation. When she spotted Harry her eyes widened, her lips lifting upward. She turned back to Justin and offered a little wave, the Ravenclaw giving Harry a polite smile before departing.

'Hi.' A smile graced her lips as she came to stand in front of him, hugging her textbooks to her chest.

'You have that look on your face.' Harry commented, crossing his arms.

Hermione tilted her head at him, 'what look would that be?' She leaned forward slightly, people rushing about behind them as they hurried to the Great Hall for their lunch.

'The 'I aced an assignment' look.' He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. 'I've also seen this look a lot.'

Hermione blushed a pale pink. 'I never realised you were such an observant person, Harry.'

'Only with you.' He tilted his head down, his eyes drawn to her lips as they quirked upward in an embarrassed smile.

Harry pushed himself off the wall. He moved forward and kissed her slowly, enjoying the small gasp of surprise that escaped her and the quiet moan that followed. He moved them so she was the one with her back against the wall before pulling back and offering her a rye grin.

'I could dock points for that.' Hermione tilted her head to the side, 'such a public display of affection.' She peered over his shoulder at a group of 1st years who had seen the kiss, their eyes wide. A group of girls in their 4th year scurried past, giggling.

'You could.' Harry affirmed as he leaned into her slightly, casually applying a little pressure. 'but you won't.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'you sound rather confident about that.'

'I am.' Harry sent her a crooked grin before leaning in a placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 'So, was I right? About that assignment?' He took the books from her arms gently and transferred them to his own. They started making their way to the Great Hall.

'Possibly.' Hermione sent him a smile.

Harry gently nudged her shoulder, 'that's my girl.' He grinned as a blush crept across her cheeks.

'Did you see Hagrid?' Hermione asked, 'I haven't been able to visit for a while.' She pulled a hair-tie from her wrist and pulled up her hair in a messy pony-tail.

'Ahuh. As we speak, my pockets are being weighed down by kilos of rock cakes.' Harry sent her a grin, 'he doesn't seem to be making any progress, though. I think he's feeling a little disheartened by it all.' Harry bit his lip, 'he's always hated the thought of letting Dumbledore down and he feels like he has.'

Hermione nodded, 'It was always going to be incredibly difficult. I mean, humans and giants have managed to live without conflict because both were happy to essentially ignore the other. There was never a strong alliance of any sort. Not really.' She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully as they descended the last staircase. 'I suppose Hagrid will just have to try to convince them that if they remain neutral, they'll suffer too. Voldemort despises minorities. He'd wipe them out.'

'Not much of an alternative is it?' Harry said as they entered the hall. 'Help. Or face anhiliation.'

* * *

'Doesn't look like much, does it?' Ron said as they descended the pitch. Harry walked silently, his eyes drinking in every detail of the stadium as they came closer. There didn't seem to be anything on the pitch at all.

It was the very first of their 'battles' that they would be doing for Snape. It was all anyone had talked about the previous week, everyone having their own opinion about what to expect.

'What were you expecting?' Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, 'something more than this.'

'It's all about teamwork isn't it?' Hermione pitched in. 'And strategy. I don't know if there will be many individual challenges as such. We'll be duelling against each other.'

'Don't know about the teamwork your old mates will provide.' Ron said to Draco, referring to the other Slytherins.

Draco nodded, his eyes moving ahead to the group of Slytherin's that walked in front of them. Harry followed his gaze, watching as the 6th years huddled together, whispering.

'Looks rather suspicious, doesn't it?' Ron remarked dryly, 'they're probably plotting something.'

Draco nodded, 'highly likely.'

* * *

As the class assembled in front of Snape, Harry couldn't help but think he looked incredibly out of place outdoors and on a Quidditch Pitch. Beside him were two buckets, one containing white bands and the other black. The class huddled together, glancing eagerly at one another and waiting with anticipation as Snape held a class list in his hand.

As Snape began listing the names of the teams, Harry couldn't help but notice that he was placing each student according to ability. The strongest duellers were placed in the white team whilst the weaker students were placed in the black.

Hermione gave him a small smile as she collected a white band, standing alongside Ron and Draco.

'Potter - Black.' Snape sneered at him, 'I'd like to see how you fair without relying on your friends at every corner.'

Harry, expecting this, returned the sneer with a pleasant smile as he retrieved a black band and claimed a spot next to Neville. He tied is securely around his wrist and waited patiently as Snape allotted each team with a designated leader. His black team consisted of Seamus, Parvati, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Daphne Greengrass as well as Crabbe and Goyle. With the exception of the Slytherin's, Harry didn't feel too daunted as all of them were in the DA and showed some skill.

'Zabini.' He nodded to the white team and Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's barely supressed groan.

He looked at the black team, his black eyes landing on Neville. 'And Longbottom.'

Neville looked back at him with wide eyes, his face paling considerably.

'The aim of this practice is to capture your enemies flag and return it safely to your own safety zone.' Snape continued, indicating to both. 'You will do so by disarming/disabling your opponent. Victory will guarantee points for your house and will be a factor in your final grade.' He paused, 'you have 10 minutes to group together and form your strategies. Go.'

'What's the plan, Neville?' Parvati asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the other group. She clapped her hands together eagerly awaiting instruction. Neville looked at Harry, eyes wide and desperate.

'What do I do?' He gripped his sleeve tightly.

Harry gave him a small smile, hoping to encourage him. 'This is all you Neville. I guess you need to decide if you want to be aggressive or defensive?' Harry looked at the other team, noting the number of Slytherin's. Hermione stood stoically on the edge of the group as Zabini barked orders. 'What tactic would they use, you reckon?'

'Aggression.' Neville answered immediately.

'I think that too.' He looked around their group and returned his gaze to Neville. 'Ok, next. Designate. Who's going to do what? Who you want defending our flag? Who do you want capturing theirs?'

'Right. Yes.' Neville nodded, he looked at the group and back at Harry. 'Seamus, Susan, Terry and Harry. You're going to be responsible for capturing the flag.' He looked at the others, 'and me and the other's will defend the flag.' He glanced back at the other group, and Harry could see his confident begin to build. 'We need to make sure we don't get distracted. Stay at our posts the entire time, no matter what.' He stood up straight, 'we all good?'

After everyone nodded, Harry clapped Neville on the back and offered a final smile before pulling Seamus, Susan and Terry aside. 'I think we should split up. Two of us should take the right flank, the other two can take the left.'

'Good idea, Harry.' Seamus looked at the other group who were getting in their positions. He also noted the number of Slytherin's. 'Just be careful, yeah? I wouldn't be surprised if they played dirty.'

'Neither would I.' Harry said grimly. 'Ok, Susan. You and me will take the left. Seamus and Terry, the right. Just do what comes naturally. Let the adrenaline move you forward, yeah?'

'We got this.' Terry clapped him on the back before departing with Seamus to take up their position.

Harry stood to the side with Susan. His eyes scanning the other side as they took their places, noting that there were only two people guarding their flag. The others lined the front, Hermione, Ron and Draco glancing each other nervously.

'You alright, Susan?' Harry turned to face the Hufflepuff, realising she hadn't uttered a word the entire time.

Susan gave a tentative smile. 'Um, yes. I'm fine. Just nervous.'

'That's normal.' Harry tried to reassure her. 'But you're a really great witch. Your body bind spell is amazing.'

'Really?' Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

'Yeah, really.' Harry laughed a little. 'Don't underestimate yourself.'

'I feel like I'm going to let you down.' Susan admitted, eying the other side. 'We're clearly the weaker team.' She paused, 'with the obvious exception of you, really.'

'Not necessarily..' Harry started but stopped at the look on her face.

'Look who's on their side, Harry.' She sent him a grin, 'Hermione for one. She's amazing.'

Harry gave a little shrug, 'yeah. She is. I can't argue with that.' He smiled as she let out a laugh. 'But everyone has weaknesses.'

'Some are just harder to find than others.' Susan continued thoughtfully. 'Bulstrode is awful. She's brute force.'

'Exactly.' Harry nodded at her encouragingly. 'So, don't try and match her on strength. Find another way to draw her in and force her to make the mistake. Most of them are impatient.' He was referring to the Slytherin's. 'They'll want to smash their way through. The make a whole lot of noise and hope that it intimidates people, which it does. But it's all smoke and mirrors, Susan.'

Susan nodded, 'clear eyes. clear head.' She sent him a smile, 'thanks, Harry.'

* * *

As the battle commenced, Harry's initial instinct was right. As soon as Snape blew the whistle, the white team charged forward, forcing the black team backwards. Only Bulstrode and Parkinson remained behind to guard the flag.

'Clear eyes. Clear head.' Harry whispered to Susan who had tensed up. 'Come on, we'll edge around while they advance.'

As they slowly moved forward, Harry watched in amazement as Hermione cast her spells. She was currently duelling with Seamus, the latter sweating profusely as Hermione rained spell upon spell on him, eventually succeeding in disarming him. Seamus cursed in annoyance at himself, coming to stand by the side of the pitch to watch the rest unfold.

'We'll need to move quickly.' Harry urged her forward, dodging a spell that Flinch-Fletchley sent his way. He quickly flicked his wrist in response, the movement resulting in binding the Hufflepuff's legs together and forcing him to topple over. Another quick flick and Harry had disarmed him.

As soon as he was disarmed, Lavender Brown and Anthony Goldstein appeared in front of them.

Harry honed in on Goldstein as Susan engaged with Lavender. They both danced around each other, swapping spells. Harry knew that Goldstein didn't like taking too many risks with his spells which made him rather predictable. He would send the same cycle of spells trying to get the upper hand. Knowing this, Harry's response times were far too quick for him and lost his wand as Harry shot a well aimed spell at his wrist.

Next to him, Susan was holding her own. Lavender on the attack, pushing against her. Susan responded with poise. Her face a mask of concentration. As the duel continued, Lavender's face began to contort in frustration which resulted in a lapse of concentration an accuracy of one of her spells. Seeing her opening, Susan fired her first counterattack, stunning Lavender so much that she too was disarmed. She followed Goldstein off the pitch, a look of shock etched on her face at being beaten by Susan.

'Nice one, Susan!' Harry sent her a small thumbs up before turning to face Ron who had run over when he saw both his team had lost their duels.

They didn't waste time in any pleasantries. Exchanging spells quickly. For the first time in the battle, Harry really felt himself be challenged. Other than Hermione, Ron knew how he dueled. He watched as Ron moved around, his face red and sweat dripping from his brow. The rest of the field faded away as Harry tuned in on Ron. His eyes narrowed and his heart rate slowed, that sense of calm washing over him. Ron was clever in a duel but was often impatient and lacked accuracy in his spells. Harry circled him, continually forcing him to alter his position and adjust. Never able to be fully comfortable. Ron sighed in frustration as Harry continued to deflect his spells, counter attacking with well placed jinxes and hexes. Finally, Harry stepped forward, a flurry of spells erupting from his wand as he went on an offensive, forcing Ron to hastily retreat and misstep, eventually unable to deflect any more spells. Hit with a full body-bind and let out a loud curse word as his wand soared through the air and into Harry's awaiting hand.

'Sorry, mate.' Harry threw him his wand back and ran after Susan who had conjured a boulder and was resting behind it. Stray spells from other duels criss-crossed around the pitch, making it difficult to judge. Luckily, this is exactly what Harry had been training in for the passed 6 months and he felt quite comfortable. Looking at Susan though, Harry could tell she did not.

'Alright?' He slid down next to her. A spell clipped the edge of the boulder, forcing Harry to move closer to Susan.

'Alright.' Susan nodded, she peered around the edge. 'Hermione's there. And Malfoy. Then there's only Bulstrode and Parkinson.' She faced Harry. 'Bloody hell.'

'No worries.' Harry assured her. He looked over at their side and noted that they were relatively even in numbers. 'We're holding our own. It's ok.' Another spell hit the boulder, shaking it. 'Nice boulder by the way. Genius.'

'It won't hold for much longer.' Susan replied.

'You take Hermione. I'll get Draco.' He grinned at her look. 'Hermione knows me too well. She doesn't know you as much. You have that to your advantage.' He thought for a moment and moved away from the boulder, still kneeling down. 'I'm going to blow this in their direction ok? As soon as I do, we're off. This time. Aggression.'

'Got it.'

They took a deep breath together before Harry launched the boulder into the air. The action surprising both Draco and Hermione who automatically looked up. Hermione quickly aimed her wand and managed to blow it up before it reached them.

The distraction only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to force both Hermione and Draco onto their back foot. Harry moved forward urgently, and Draco wasn't able to regain his position. His wand flying from his hand almost immediately.

Next to him, Susan was having similar results. The distraction and aggressive onslaught clearly taking Hermione by surprise and had the same issue as Malfoy. Not having the opportunity to correct her stance and form an attack of her own ultimately led to her being disarmed.

'Oh my god.' Susan stood still for a moment, eyes wide as she looked at Hermione as though she couldn't believe what just happened. After a second of recovering from her own shock, Hermione flashed her a small grin before retreating to the edge of the pitch to join her other teammates.

'Did that just happen?' Susan turned to Harry who dodged a spell that Parkinson fired his way.

'I believe so, yes.' Harry nodded in confirmation. He returned fire that bought them some time. He looked over and noticed that only Neville and Hannah remained. Fending off Zabini and Nott. 'You a good runner?'

'What has that got to with anything?' Susan's eyes widened.

'Because once you flatten Bulstrode, you're getting the flag.' Harry told her.

'You should get the flag. You're faster.' She ducked a spell.

Harry shook his head. 'Not about being fast. I'll cover you as you run back into our territory.' He sent her a smirk, 'you trust me?'

Susan nodded, 'of course.'

And with that they charged forward. Harry quite easily hexing Parkinson who was incredibly clumsy and slow. She sent Harry a look of loathing as she exited the field, her nose upturned in contempt.

'Come on, little Hufflepuff.' Harry watched as Bulstrode taunted Susan, the latter remaining composed. She waited patiently as Bulstrode grew increasingly frustrated. The Slytherin charging forward recklessly and allowing Susan to move around her with ease, firing a body bind hex that caught her in the torso. She fell to the floor a thud, a scream of fury escaping at her downfall.

'That's the best thing I have seen in a long time.' Harry commented as she struggled against the binds. 'Pretty impressive for a little Hufflepuff.'

'Shut up, Potter.' Bulstrode glared at him and managing somehow to offer a rather rude hand gesture.

'Let's go. I'll run beside you.' He nodded to Susan as she gripped the white flag in her hands. She took a deep breath before taking off. Harry ran steadily beside her, eyes focused on Zabini and Nott who were completely unaware of what was happening and still engaged in battle with Neville and Hannah. Parkinson was shouting on the sidelines, trying to get the attention of Zabini. Finally, the Slytherin glanced in their direction. He tore away from Neville, setting his sights instead on Susan.

Harry could hear shouts from the others who were out. He could hear all the Gryffindor's urging Susan forward. All the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. He was also fairly certain he heard Draco as they passed. With the added support, the Hufflepuff finding another gear and accelerating. Harry remained beside her, blocking each and every spell that Zabini fired.

'Almost there.' Harry said to her as he stopped and quickly fired a counter-attack on Zabini, a stinging hex forcing him to drop his wand. Another wave of his wand and his arms were in handcuffs. He watched as Susan entered the safety zone, a loud cheer going up through the stadium. Harry gave her a thumbs up before a sharp pain smashed into the side of his torso, forcing him into the air. He dropped to the floor heavily, the wind knocked out of him.

'What the hell was that?' He heard Ron shout. He opened his eyes and watched as everyone rushed towards him. Ron had his own wand outstretched and was aiming it at someone behind Harry.

A moment later, Hermione was at his side. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah. Just winded.' Harry nodded and turned his head in time to watch Nott calmly pocket his wand.

'I didn't see Bones cross the line.' He gave a little shrug, 'thought it was still game on.'

'My arse you did.' Ron swore at him, his blue eyes glaring daggers. He looked at Snape who had placed himself between them. 'He's lying. He knew Susan crossed the line. It was a cheap shot.'

'You can't know that for sure, Weasley. Put your wand away.' Snape responded, his voice like silk, his eyes following as Draco helped Harry to stand up, the latter grimacing in pain.

'I saw it too.' Terry spoke up, surprising everyone. 'I saw him watch Susan cross the line and then turn his wand on Harry!'

'Oh shut up, Boot. No one cares what you think you saw.' Nott rolled his eyes in a manner that suggested he was rather bored. The other Slytherin's, apart from Malfoy had gathered behind him.

'Only bloody way you'd ever get a spell in. Firing it at his back.' Ron added angrily. 'Bet you're pleased with yourself, Nott. It takes incredible talent to do that.' His voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Enough!' Snape's voice cut through Nott's rather vulgar response. 'Another word, Weasley and you have a months detention. Put your wand away.'

Ears flushing red, Ron stuffed his wand in his pocket with such force that Harry was surprised it didn't tear a hole in the bottom.

Harry lifted his eyes silently and met Snape's gaze. He knew Snape fully expected him to complain about the Slytherin's tactics but he knew it would only result in more conflict. He remained resolutely quiet, his green eyes steady. A small sneer crossed Snape's faced as he addressed the class, announcing with clear disdain that the black team were the victors. Harry fought back a sigh as the pain began to throb. He completely tuned out to whatever Snape was saying, his eyes trained on the grass. He only looked up when Hermione gently placed her hands on his hips.

'You're not ok, are you?' Hermione tutted softly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, eyes following as the Slytherin's began to depart, Snape in front of them.

Harry turned his attention to Susan who was still clutching the white flag. Her cheeks red with excitement.

'Smashed it, Susan.' Harry gave her a high five before turning to Neville. 'Not bad, Longbottom.' He gave him a mock salute which earned a huge smile.

'You were amazing guys.' Hermione smiled at them, her eyes resting on Susan. 'That body-bind on Bulstrode was fantastic.'

'Thanks, Hermione.' Susan blushed a little under the praise. Hannah had her arms around her shoulders, smiling like a proud parent. 'I can't believe Snape let Nott off though. That was awful.'

'_Didn't see it happen.' _Ron quoted Snape, 'full of absolute rubbish. Everyone saw it bloody happen.' He looked at Harry, 'I can't believe you didn't say anything.'

'Yeah, because that's worked out so well for me in the past.' Harry said sarcastically. 'It would've just made it worse.' He shrugged, 'anyway. Let's move on.' He managed a grin, 'time to celebrate.'

'Yes! Time to celebrate indeed.' Seamus nodded in agreement, 'you hold that flag all the way, Bones!' And with that he lead the group off the pitch.

'Can I have a look?' Hermione asked Harry as everyone departed, their laughter echoing throughout the stadium.

'Yeah,' Harry lifted up his top. The side of his torso was all bruised.

'Shit.' Draco's eyes widened. 'You should've shown, Snape. That's brutal.'

'Yeah. That looks awful.' Ron said, frowning. 'Bloody Nott.'

'He wouldn't have done anything.' Harry muttered. He looked at Hermione, 'It isn't as painful as yours was. I don't think there's any break.'

Hermione nodded, 'I agree. You're not as tender.' She stepped back. 'You should see Madam Pomfrey anyway, for the bruising.'

'You can fix that.' Harry looked at her. She'd been taking a few lesson's a week from Tonks on healing basic injuries.

'I don't know, Harry.' Hermione shook her head, chewing her bottom lip. 'You should probably just go to the Hospital Wing.'

Harry sent her a little smile, 'Hermione. Have a go. You'll have to start healing actual people at some point.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Ok, fine.' She pulled out her wand, a crease forming in the middle of her forehead as she concentrated. 'Don't move.' She warned.

A moment later, Harry felt a warmth on the side of his torso and watched in amazement as the bruising slowly faded. He moved around slowly, testing the pain and sent Hermione a wide grin.

'Have I ever told you that you're rather brilliant?' Harry asked her, draping an arm across her shoulder.

'You do. All the time.' Draco answered before Hermione could respond.

Ron snorted, 'at least once a week.'

'At least.' Draco repeated, his lips quirking up as Harry shoved him to the side.

'You were rather brilliant yourself.' Hermione ignored the other two, slipping her hand into Harry's as they began walking out of the stadium.

Harry shook his head and frowned. 'Shouldn't have let Nott out of my sight. That was stupid.'

'You're too hard on yourself.' Hermione squeezed his hand gently, placing a kiss to the side of his shoulder as they walked.

'Take a bloody compliment for once, Harry.' Ron sighed as he rolled his eyes. 'And I know. I watched most of it from the sidelines thanks to you.' He sent him a good natured grin. 'You didn't even break a sweat.' He paused, 'I hope Snape will let us be on the same team at some point.'

'Wouldn't hold my breath on that one, Ron.' Harry said as they entered the castle.

'One can dream.' Ron said hopefully. 'One can dream.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually kind of difficult to write. Depicting fight scenes are always a challenge. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Leave a review if you have the time. I really enjoying reading them all and appreciate them!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**_The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire. - Ferdinand Foch_**

'There's something I need to tell you, Harry.' Dumbledore's voice was quiet. His favourite pupil sat opposite him, eyes unfocused. They'd been discussing the recent outbreak at Azkaban, Dumbledore confirming that Voldemort's numbers had indeed experienced a sharp increase. Dumbledore stating that the increasing numbers were making it incredibly difficult for members of the Order to know the plans and actions of Voldemort's followers. There were now weekly attacks on families, both muggle and magical.

They'd spoken briefly about the progress Harry had made since the beginning of the school year, Dumbledore commending him on the extraordinary gains that he had made.

'It isn't another prophecy, is it?' Harry refocused his gaze and grinned crookedly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, the corners of his lips curling up in amusement. 'Alas, no more prophecies.' He opened a drawer in his desk and retrieved a parchment. 'Come over here, Harry.' He nodded next to him. Harry stood up and made his way over to him, watching curiously as Dumbledore unfurled the parchment, smoothing it out on the desk in front of them.

'What is it, sir?' Harry asked curiously, eying it with interest. He spotted his own name written across the bottom of the parchment, his parents names above it and frowned. 'It's my family tree?' He leaned forward eagerly, his index finger lightly tracing the unfamiliar names of his family. It was only when he reached the top that he thought he might stop breathing.

'That can't be true.' Harry shook his head in disbelief. His green eyes desperately seeking out Dumbledore who was watching him attentively. The old professor gave him a small smile and nodded in confirmation.

'Your father had a similar reaction when I told him.' Dumbledore said, his own eyes drawn to the large name scrawled at the top.

Harry felt a large lump form in his throat, his shaking hands reaching out and resting on a name he was familiar with. He traced each letter slowly, his heart hammering in his chest.

_Godric Gryffindor_

Harry could only nod, his mind whirling with the newfound information. He completely disregarded where he was, eyes honing in on one of the most famous wizarding names that ever existed. He was a descended of Godric Gryffindor. One of the most famous, powerful and influential wizards to have ever existed.

'I know that it's an awful lot to take in, Harry.' The professor's voice was gentle.

At the sound of his name, Harry's eyes snapped up in surprise as though only just realising that he wasn't alone. He stood up straighter and offered an apologetic smile. His heart continued to hammer madly in his chest.

'I'm sorry, sir. This is just.… I never thought…' Harry struggled to form complete sentences. He sighed, shaking his head and ruffling his hair, 'I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor.' The words sounded foreign to him. Dumbledore watched him patiently.

'Does Voldemort know?' Harry was curious. 'He's the heir of Slytherin, after all.'

Dumbledore shook his head, 'he does not. This parchment is the only copy of your family history, Harry. It has been heavily protected for many years. Only those on the parchment are permitted access to it.' He gave a small smile, 'and myself of course.'

'Right.' Harry nodded slowly, his mind still buzzing. He cocked his head to the side as a thought struck him, 'we're not related are we?'

The old wizard shook is head, 'no. I have merely been given the privilege of ensuring it does not fall into the wrong hands.'

'Ok.' Harry bit his bottom lip, his mind attempting to process the newfound information. He had often been curious about his family and who they were. Being told that he was the related to Godric Gryffindor was unbelievable. Something he had never even imagined could be possible. He briefly imagined both Hermione and Ron's face when he told them, a ghost of a grin falling across his face.

'This doesn't really change anything, though. Does it?' Harry finally said after a moment of silence. 'Not really.' He looked at the headmaster, 'you don't have any more family revelations do you? I'm not sure how many more surprises I could handle.' He paused, 'although this was a rather nice surprise.'

'No more revelations. No more prophecies.' Dumbledore sent him a smile before frowning slightly. 'I have not fully apologised to you, Harry, for the part I played in last years events.' He sighed. 'Alas, I am an old man and I fear I am losing my touch.'

'You did what you thought was best.' Harry said quietly. The anger that he had felt had developed now to more of a sadness. A sadness that his professor's worries were, although hurtful, were completely warranted. His mind had been vulnerable. He hadn't trust himself and couldn't really blame Dumbledore for being overly cautious 'I know that trust is everything. And you couldn't trust me. Couldn't trust that my mind was my mind... and not his.'

'I _do _trust you, Harry. With my life.' He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. His long fingers gripping tightly. 'You may be young. But you are strong. You are resilient. Please know, Harry. That everything that I have done, I have done so with the sole intention of keeping you safe. And I know that in doing so, I isolated you. And I am sorry.'

'I know that, sir.' Harry nodded to him.

Dumbledore watched him thoughtfully, his blue eyes peering above his half-moon spectacles. He cleared his throat quietly. 'You are quite unique, Harry. In your relationship with magic.' He smiled at Harry's confused expression and released his grip on his shoulder. 'You see, you're a very powerful wizard, Harry. You feel the magic more acutely than the rest of your peers.' He gave a small smile, 'more acutely than most adults, actually.' He smiled more broadly at Harry's surprise. 'I have watched you, Harry. As you grow. As you develop. I have watched you battle in class. As you duel with others. I have watched the way you move. Your calmness.' He paused, 'you understand magic. The flow. The way it moves. How to react and respond. You cannot _teach _such a thing, Harry. It is innate. You feel the pull of magic and you allow it to guide you, rather than the other wide around.'

He stood up here, and walked around the desk, perching himself on the edge. 'For many. That pull to the magic. The knowledge that they have the power to utilise such force, it can become consuming. All consuming in many instances.'

Here, he gave a deep sigh and Harry was once again, reminded just how old Dumbledore was.

'I, myself. Admit to being consumed by it. Consumed by the thirst for knowledge. To build my power. To test myself. To be great.' Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. 'And there was a time, Harry. That I lost myself. I lost who I was. I let the magic take hold of me and it cost me dearly.'

Dumbledore paused, gathering his thoughts. As Dumbledore spoke, Harry felt himself be sucked in. He was hanging on to every word, aware that Dumbledore rarely shared any personal details to anyone.

'It cost me my sister, Harry.' Dumbledore's voice was quiet, 'she was accidentally struck by a stray curse in a three-way duel that included myself, my brother Aberforth, and Grindelwald.' He looked at him and Harry felt his heart rate increase, struck by the intensity of the conversation. 'I have never forgiven myself for the role I played in her death. It has haunted me at every turn. Has influenced my every decision. It made me realise how truly dangerous magic can be. How dark. How seemingly easy it can be to be seduced by its power.' He sighed an old man's sigh, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 'My position here at Hogwarts has afforded me with the opportunity to see the other side of magic. Of its remarkable simplicity. Of its pure beauty. I have watched countless students come and go, awed by it. Amazed that such a world exists and that they are a part of it.'

He gave Harry a small, somewhat sad smile, 'Tom Riddle could not resist that pull and could not escape the darkness. His natural born talent, mixed with a cruel nature crippled him and rendered him incapable of remorse. Of the capacity to love. He enjoyed other people's pain and suffering.' He levelled Harry with a look that made Harry's breath catch in his throat. Harry had never seen his eyes so blue and clear. 'You are _not _him, Harry.'

Harry watched him quietly, not all that surprised that Dumbledore had sensed how uncomfortable he sometimes became when the subject of Riddle's childhood was discussed. Both orphaned. Both living the first 10 years of their life isolated and unloved. Of course the headmaster had noticed.

'You have known darkness. And you have lived through it.' Dumbledore continued quietly, 'despite all that you have suffered and all that you have lost, your ability to love sets you apart. Your experiences, Harry. Instead of making you jaded and cruel, has made you kind and compassionate.' His eyes were soft and gentle as he went on. 'You inspire me, Harry. Every single day. For every time I see you, I am reminded. Again and again. Of the good in people. And the light that exists inside. There is a fire in you that burns so brightly, Harry.'

'Tom Riddle is the Darkness. You are the Light.'

'If there's one thing I've learned through all of this,' Harry began quietly. His heart hammered in his chest. Dumbledore's speech had floored him. More so than the revelation of his ancestry. 'It's that life is too short.' His green eyes met Dumbledore's blue. 'It only takes an instant. One moment.' He took a breath, 'with the prophecy, I know that one day that moment will happen to me. I don't know when and I don't know how. But when it does come and when it's standing right in front of me. When he's standing before me, I want to know that I'd done everything I could've. That I fought knowing that I was brave enough to do what Voldemort can't do.' He paused thoughtfully, 'You only get one shot at this, right? I don't want to waste my life being sad or angry. That would be too easy. I don't think that's what Sirius or my parents would've wanted. I miss them, sir and I wish I knew them. But I'm rather lucky. I am so lucky because I am surrounded by people who love each other. Who cherish each other.' He paused, 'magic is wonderful, don't get me wrong. I love the adrenaline that it gives. I love the feeling of it as it courses through me. But when I look at Hermione.' He fell silent, 'I feel everything, sir, like magic. All that is good in this world is in her. I see _her_. She is thoughtful, kind, intelligent, gentle and fierce. She is _everything._' His green eyes glittered, 'that's a world worth fighting for.'

The room was completely silent for a moment before Dumbledore responded.

'Don't let that light go out.'

* * *

After bidding farewell to Dumbledore, Harry wandered aimlessly throughout the castle, passing by students. His hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes trained on his shoes. Rain pelted against the windows, the sound offering a comforting rhythm as Harry attempted to make sense of the meeting. He had never experienced such a personal interaction with the headmaster. He had known that Dumbledore was fond of him but to hear him speak with such feeling and conviction had truly surprised him.

And he was the heir of Godric Gryffindor. His heart still pounded at the thought.

A loud crack of thunder forced his eyes upwards, drawn to the window nearby as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Looking at the black clouds, you'd be surprised to know it was only early evening. There was a cold bite to the air and the stone walls of the castle emitted no warmth. To the joy of the team, he had cancelled Quidditch practice for the evening because of the harsh conditions.

He wanted to see her.

He swivelled on the spot and redirected his path to the library, knowing that Hermione was in a study group on a Wednesday evening. Thinking of her made him recount his conversation with Dumbledore. It was the most candid he had been with the headmaster, particularly about his relationship with Hermione. It had been such an intense discussion they had shared and it had left him feeling more emotional than he usually was.

As he entered the library, he spotted her easily. She was seated at a large table, a number of books strewn in front of her and a quill in her hand. He watched her quietly for a moment, her eyes animated as she explained something to Ernie Macmillam who was listening intently. He sighed quietly as he took in her appearance. Although already slim, she had begun to lose a lot of weight over the past couple of weeks. Trendils of brown hair escaped her bun, framing her sharpened cheeks. As it was still cold weather, she bundled up in layers of clothing, able to hide her thin figure. When he saw her during their duelling practice, he had been struck by how skinny she had become in such a short amount of time.

He walked toward the table slowly, a smile slipping onto his face.

'Hey.' He sent Hermione a small smile as she turned to look at him. He gave a small wave to the others as they greeted him.

'Hi.' Hermione returned his smile, her eyes looking at him curiously. She noticed everything about him and had probably noticed something in the way he stood or a look in his eye. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him, a crease forming at the centre of her forehead.

'Arithmancy.' Harry nodded to the parchment in front of her. 'No wonder you looked so animated.' He leaned on the back of her chair casually, grinning at her.

'Very funny.' Hermione poked her tongue out at him. Harry smiled at her and peered over her shoulder, eying her work and frowning. The complexity of the work always seemed daunting to him and he marvelled at how anyone could comprehend the work, let alone enjoy it. 'Where's Ron?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know but I'd hazard a guess and say he was with a particular Ravenclaw.' He sent Hermione a smirk, 'maybe in a broom cupboard somewhere.'

Hermione slapped his hand gently before resting atop it. 'I hope Mrs Norris doesn't catch them, if that's the case.' She let out a light laugh.

'I hope she _does.' _Harry disagreed. 'You're in your element, then.' He nodded to the parchment in front of her. 'Assignment?'

Hermione nodded, 'yeah. It's the final one before exams. Do you want to sit?' Hermione made to move her books aside to make room.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, 'no, it's ok.' He forced another smile on his face. His news could wait and now that he was here he didn't want to intrude on their study session. He glanced around the room, his eyes sweeping across a number of students in various positions with large textbooks in front of them. He spotted Neville occupying a small table to himself, a Herbology textbook in front of him. 'I'll sit with Neville.' A sly grin slipped onto his face as he watched Neville's eyes flicker towards another group of students. Hannah Abbot among them. He looked back at Hermione and they shared a grin. 'Learn lots.' He nodded to the textbook in front of her and squeezed her shoulder.

'Always.' Hermione smiled back at him, watching as he slowly wandered over to where Neville sat and settling down.

* * *

They worked in relative silence, the only sound the scratch of quill on parchment. Harry hiding a smirk as Neville peered over at Hannah every 5 seconds. This only increased when the group of girls she was sitting with departed, leaving her working on her own.

After 20 minutes of furtive glances, Harry put his quill down and faced him full on.

'Go to talk to her.'

Neville's eyes snapped to meet his, surprised at the sudden attention.

'Who?'

Harry tilted his head to the side, 'Hannah. You should go talk to her.'

Neville blushed so brightly Harry wondered if he was half-Weasley. 'What would I say?' Neville looked at him with wide eyes.

'Hi, Hannah. Mind if I join you?' Harry suggested with a little shrug.

'Really?' Neville looked skeptical. 'It's that simple, is it?'

'It's that simple.' Harry nodded in confirmation. 'You've fancied her for a while now, right?'

'How do you know that?' Neville look at him in surprise.

Harry shrugged, 'I have my sources.'

'Hermione?' Neville raised an eyebrow.

'Naturally.' Harry grinned at him. 'Come on, this is a perfect opportunity. She's not surrounded. You don't even have to talk. We're in a library. It's low risk. Very low risk.' He clapped him gently on the back, 'you can do it.'

'I'm not you, Harry. I'm not Mr. Charming.' Neville stated nervously. 'I'm awkward.'

'First of all. Thank you for saying I'm charming, I will remember that forever.' He sent him a grin, green eyes twinkling. 'Secondly. You're not _that _awkward. You're actually kind of cool, Neville.' He held up a hand as Neville made to reply. 'Thirdly. Life is too short to sit on the other side of a library while your crush sits alone.' He put his hand down, 'now. Off you go.'

'Right.' Neville nodded. 'Ok.' Another nod. He picked up his stuff and took a deep breath. He and Harry shared one more look before Neville set off.

Harry watched as Neville approached Hannah, the latter looking rather surprised at the interruption. He could see Neville's hand clench and unclench repeatedly as he spoke to her and he let out a sigh of relief as a smile graced the Hufflepuff's face and Neville took a seat beside her. Neville quickly shot him a look of such pure relief that Harry had to bite down the laughter that was threatening to spill out of him.

After another hour of working the library was considerably emptier than it had been. Only a few tables scattered here and there had occupants. Hermione's table among them. Neville and Hannah also continued to work side by side.

Harry looked at his parchment and was surprised by how much work he had achieved. He leant back in his chair casually, balancing on the back legs. He looked over to Hermione who was bent over her parchment and was scribbling madly.

Taking a thick library tomb that he had used for his Charms essay, Harry stood up and slowly moved to return it. He took his time walking through the isles, his eyes absently taking in obscure titles. Rain continued to fall against the window, the sky now completely dark. His conversation with Dumbledore drifted to the forefront of his mind. Dumbledore was a notoriously private person and Harry couldn't help but feel a little honoured that the professor had shared that dark part of his life with him. He would have never imagined that Dumbledore himself had once been so ambitious in regards to magic and that he had become consumed by it. Harry couldn't imagine the pain that would have followed after the death of his sister and the fractured relationship that now existed between him and his brother became much clearer.

When he returned to his table, he was glad to see Hermione's table packing up. Collecting his stuff, he made his way over to them.

'All good?' He slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled at him. 'Yeah.' She nodded toward where Neville still sat with Hannah. 'He's been sitting at that table for the last two months and he never spoke to her. You sit with him for 20 minutes and suddenly they're now study buddies.'

'What can I say? I inspire people to take action.' Harry winked at her, enjoying the laughter that bubbled out of her.

* * *

'Dumbledore showed me my family tree.' Harry started, his hand resting behind his head as he lay on his bed. They'd taken advantage of his empty dormitory as everyone was busy downstairs. Hermione had known something was on his mind and without a word had led him to his own dormitory, settling on his bed comfortably and waiting expectantly for him to start talking.

'That would've been nice to see. You don't really know much about your extended family.' Hermione replied slowly, clearly expecting that there was more to it. She sat crossed legged next to him, her attention completely on him.

'Ahuh.' Harry agreed. 'Well. Apparently, I'm a descendent of Godric Gryffindor.'

Hermione's eyes widened, a small _oh _escaping her lips.

'I mean. That's kind of crazy, right?' Harry went on before she could say anything. 'Godric Gryffindor.' He repeated the name. 'Me.' It was all still quite surreal.

'It's quite poetic really.' Hermione started after a moment, 'I mean. Voldemort doesn't know does he? And the prophecy could've meant either you or Neville. But he chose you. The heir of Slytherin unknowingly _chose _the heir of Gryffindor as their rival.' She tilted her head to the side before adding, 'Dumbledore really has a knack for dropping this kind of thing on you.'

'Yeah. I asked if there were any other prophecies or any other revelations I should be aware of.' He grinned at her, 'seems to be it, though. Thankfully.' He bit his lip, 'it's all just a little unbelievable though. I mean. Godric Gryffindor?' He shook his head. 'Insane.'

'It isn't that insane, Harry.' She moved forward, straddling him. 'Not really.'

'It isn't?' Harry raised an eyebrow, his hands resting on her hips. Her unbound hair framed her face, brown eyes bright.

'Well. Let's consider.' She gave him a playful smile, hands on his chest. 'You embody every single trait of Gryffindor house.' She leaned forward, 'you're daring.' She placed a kiss on his cheek. 'You're chivalrous.' A kiss to the other cheek. 'You're brave.' A kiss to the forehead. 'And you're courageous.' She placed a kiss on his scar. 'You're also kind and hardworking.' She kissed him on the lips softly, pulling away before he could respond. She loomed over him for a moment, her eyes bright. 'It makes absolutely perfect sense, Harry.' She leaned forward again, pressing her lips more firmly against his, her tongue seeking out his as Harry's hand tangled in her hair. They kissed slowly, taking their time with each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione pulled backwards, her lips tugging on his playfully. 'I love you, Mr. Potter.'

He smiled against her lips as they shared a quick kiss. He would never tire of hearing her say that. 'I love you too, Miss. Granger.'

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her with him so her body curled up next to him. Her hand rested on his chest, absently drawing circles. She could feel the heat from his skin through his cotton shirt.

'Dumbledore told me something else.' Harry said, 'about his past.'

Hermione lifted her head slightly, pressing a kiss to his throat. 'Yeah? What did he say?'

And so Harry relayed the entire conversation, Hermione's head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. When he finished, Hermione lifted her head, her eyes so intense Harry's breath caught in his throat.

'He's right.' She brushed away at his fringe with a tenderness that he had never known before her. 'You _are _light, Harry.'

* * *

**A/N: As always. Feedback is readily welcome. **


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

'You need to stop looking at me like that.'

They were in the common room, sitting at the table by the window. The fire crackling. For the past 10 minutes Harry had been starting at her lips, slightly parted. Her lower lip caught between her teeth as she wrote an assignment.

'Like what?' Harry smiled innocently, his gaze drifting with deliberate slowness to her mouth before looking back up and meeting her gaze.

'Like _that.'_ She sent him a small glare.

'Why not?'

'Because I can't concentrate.'

'I can't help it. I like looking at you.' Harry stated simply with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

'Well. You can look at me like that _after _exams.' She gestured to the parchment in front of her, 'I've written the same sentence 3 times because I can _feel _your eyes on me.' She sighed, 'you're incredibly distracting.'

'After exams? I can't agree to that.' Harry shook his head, his black hair falling in his eyes.

'No?' Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair casually, arms folded.

'Not at all.' Harry gave a deep sigh. 'I can't commit to that.'

'You're being rather dramatic.' Hermione replied, a little grin on her face.

Another shrug, 'just saying how it is. You're incredibly distracting yourself.'

'Am I now?'

'Ahuh. When you concentrate, you bite your lower lip.' He leant forward, 'how can I not stare?'

'You'll just have to try really hard.' Hermione shrugged her shoulders before sending him a smile. 'But if you can't _commit _to such a thing. Then I'm left with no choice.' She pulled out a large textbook and set it up between so Harry could only see the top of her forehead.

'This is your grand solution? Harry leaned forward, peering over the book at her.

'Yup.' Hermione nodded with a satisfied smile.

'I thought you _liked _that look.' Harry said, his head still hovering above the book.

Hermione sighed, 'I do. That's the problem.' She met his gaze evenly and Harry felt a familiar spark. 'How am I meant to write about potions when all I can think about is you and your eyes on me. And how I wish I didn't have to write this because I'd rather be with you.' She gently pushed his head back, forcing him to sit down. 'So yes. If you're not willing to help with the situation, this is my grand solution.'

'You could've at least picked a more interesting book.' Harry commented. Her History of Magic book stared back at him, dull and uninviting.

'No. This is it. That's what you get to look at. I won't let you distract me.' Hermione replied steadily although Harry could detect the humour in her voice.

'I can't wait for exams to be over.' Harry muttered, earning a small chuckle from Hermione. He was still frowning at the book when Ron clambered through the portrait door and made his way over to them.

'How was detention?' Harry asked.

The redhead massaged his wrist dramatically, 'gruelling. She had me polishing trophies.'

'I can't actually believe you got caught snogging in a broom cupboard.' Harry stated as Ron sat down next to him.

'Right of passage, Harry.' The redhead grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow, looking between him and Hermione suggestively. 'No?'

'Tread very carefully Ronald Weasley.' Hermione said before Harry could respond.

'I guess you do have an invisibility cloak.' Ron continued with a wicked grin, 'and a map.' He dodged a paper that Hermione threw at him. 'Seems like an unfair advantage, really. You'd never get caught.'

Harry only sent him a smile, his green eyes sparkling madly. He didn't try and dodge the paper that hit him on the head moments later.

'Didn't say a thing.' Harry said to Hermione, holding his hands up in surrender.

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks pink. 'Your silence said enough.'

Harry grinned at her again which resulted in another piece of crumpled paper heading his way. He caught it easily.

'Your accuracy is improving.' Harry commented as he popped the paper on the table.

'I have a pretty big target. Your head is massive.' Hermione replied without hesitation, a grin playing across her lips.

'Speaking of massive, what's with the book?' Ron asked, eying the weird divider curiously.

'Hermione gets distracted rather easily, apparently. This is her solution.'

'Can't blame her. Looking at your mug all the time would be tiring.' Ron nodded as though it made complete sense.

'Why thank you, Ron. I'm glad someone else understands my plight.' Hermione smiled at the redhead.

'Comedians. The both of you.' Harry gave a very forced fake laugh, his eyes still twinkling. He glanced at his watch, noting he still had some spare time before his lesson with Tonks.

'What do you think tonights lesson will be?' Hermione asked.

'Boxing? I'm not sure though.'

'Whose face will you imagine this time?' Ron asked. Harry had told both them that sometimes Tonks encouraged him to picture someone's face as he swung.

'Well. It's been a pretty calm week, considering. Snape's left me alone for the most part. No one in the DA has complained too much.' He shrugged, 'maybe good old fashioned Voldemort?'

'Classic.' Ron nodded in agreement, Harry noted he had only slightly flinched at the name. 'Can I just say, it's absolutely fantastic viewing watching Snape critique you in Battle.' He shook his head in wonder. 'I seriously doubt if he watches anyone else sometimes.'

'Well. I have a massive head. He needs to keep that in check.' Harry replied with a grin.

'Fair point.' Ron conceded with a little shrug. 'Whilst we're still on the subject of massive heads, Percy's moved in back home now. Mum is over the moon. The twins, not so much.'

'That's great, Ron.' Hermione smiled at him. Over the past couple of weeks, Percy had reached out to his estranged family. Molly had welcomed him with open arms but he had received little warmth from the rest of the family.

'I guess so.' Ron was still skeptical. Still unable to completely forgive how badly Percy's actions had hurt his family.

'I've got to go.' Harry checked his watch again and stood up. 'I'll see you later, yeah?' He moved forward and placed a kiss to Hermione's forehead, the latter sending him a soft smile, her eyes closing briefly when his lips touched her skin.

'Uhuh,' she opened her eyes, 'maybe now I can get some work done.'

'Maybe.' Harry conceded with a grin.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and the bad weather continued, gusts of wind rattled the windows and heavy raindrops soaked the grounds.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco lay scattered around the room of requirement, each occupying themselves with either homework, a book, or chess.

Harry eyes were trained on Hermione's book, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead. They sat on a sofa, taking up both ends and facing each other, legs stretched out in front of them. In his last lesson with Dumbledore, the headmaster had introduced the idea of wandless magic. Harry had found it incredibly difficult, his eyes straining as he focused all his attention on the book.

'I know we're in Scotland, but this is getting ridiculous,' Ginny commented, staring unhappily as the rain pattered on the window. She sat at a small table, parchment strewn in front of her, her chin resting on her hand.

'Afraid of playing Slytherin in these conditions, are you?' Draco grinned at her, his silver eyes sparkling. Gryffindor was due to play them the following week. Both teams undefeated.

'Puh-lease.' Ginny scoffed, 'I just want to make it a fair game.' She looked at him, her own eyes glittering. 'I hear Slytherin's seeker doesn't like getting his hair wet.'

'Did you now?' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'I heard that too, Gin.' Harry spoke from his position opposite Hermione, his eyes darting away and looking in their direction, a grin on his face.. 'Although. I also heard his hair keeps its shape. Unmoved completely.'

'Hilarious, Potter.' Draco drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He tilted his head to the side, 'how you going by the way? It looks like your heads going to explode.'

'It _feels _like my head is going to explode.' Harry frowned, returning his gaze to Hermione. 'You haven't felt anything? A tug?' Harry asked almost desperately.

Hermione shook her head, and lowered her book. 'No. Sorry.'

'I don't understand why it's so difficult.' Harry sighed, frowning. 'Why is the wand so important?'

Hermione lowered her book. 'It acts as a conductor and allows the flow of magic to be direct, it channels magical powers and obviously, it's more effective.' She sent him a sympathetic look, 'wandless magic is really advanced, Harry. And I mean _really _advanced. It isn't even NEWT level.' She gave him a sympathetic look. 'Don't be so hard on yourself.'

'Mmmm.' Harry merely sighed in response, eyes re-focusing on the book.

'I'm serious, Harry.' Hermione forced his gaze upward.

'You've done magic without a wand before.' Ron commented. 'Heaps of times.'

'That's different.' Harry answered, tearing his gaze away from Hermione. 'Heightened emotions. In all those occasions, I was either upset, angry, or scared. I need to be able to do it when I'm calm.' He chewed his bottom lip, 'it's all about control. I suppose, instead of the wand controlling the magic, it's my mind.' He sighed, 'It's very draining and I haven't even managed to move anything.'

'You will. Here.' Hermione stood up and walked over to Ginny. Grabbing a quill, Hermione laid it down on the coffee table next to the couch. 'I think you're focusing too much on the spell itself, rather than the object. Focus on your breathing first. Be mindful of your surroundings. Then focus on the object you want to summon. What it looks like, feels like. Then finally, the spell you want to cast.' She sat beside him quietly, sending him a small smile.

'You make it sound simple.' Harry murmured.

'Simple in theory perhaps.' Hermione admitted, 'incredibly difficult in practice.' She placed a hand on his back and rubbed gently before retracting her hand. 'Give it another go.'

He did as she instructed. Closing his eyes, he focused on the task of breathing. Deep, even breathes. He felt his heart rate slow. Steady. Rhythmic. He could feel the magic, sitting idle and slowly reached inside. He felt that now familiar buzz that had become a comforting presence. His body, still calm, began to feel warmer as the magic slowly tuned in to his surroundings. When he re-opened his eyes, his green eyes honed in on the quill. He watched it for a moment. Noting its shape. He thought of its weight. What it would feel like in his hand.

He spoke the spell in his head quietly yet firmly, _accio._

The quill soared towards him, he watched it with wide eyes and caught it softly in his hand. He turned to Hermione who was watching him in awe, her brown eyes alight. He grinned at her crookedly, laughing slightly as he caught sight of the other four looking with mouths parted, similar expressions on their faces.

'You're sort of irritating to be around sometimes, Harry.' Ron finally said, his voice full of wonder.

'Thanks.' Harry flashed him a grin. He held up the quill, eying it and twirling it in front of him. He sent Hermione another grin, 'that was cool.'

'It was.' Hermione nodded, 'how do you feel?'

'Tired. Feels like a wave crashing down on me.' Harry admitted as he leaned his head on the back of the couch, 'who would've thought moving such a small object would require so much energy?'

'You moved an object with your mind.' Hermione said simply. 'Little by little you'll get stronger. It's important not to drain yourself of your magic, to burn out.' She tilted her head sideways, 'it isn't endless, it'll take time to restore the magic that you used. The bigger the spell, the more depleted you'll be.'

'Burn out?' Harry quirked an eyebrow in question. That did not sound appealing.

'Some wizards have in the past.' Hermione nodded. 'They've used so much magic in one hit that it's left them… empty. The lack of control. The magic overtook them in a way.' She looked at him seriously, 'you need to be careful with it, Harry.'

'I will be.' Harry laced their hands together and sent her a smile.

'Now that Potter's stopped showing off for once in his life.' Draco started, 'has anyone heard any news lately?'

'About Voldemort?' Harry ignored the grimaces he received.

'Obviously.' Draco replied, 'apparently the attacks have become so frequent the ministry are struggling to report all of them. Especially the attacks on muggles. There are too many 'unexplained,' deaths. They're becoming suspicious. There's this huge tension between the ministry and the muggle government.'

'He's got so many followers.' Harry said sitting up and turning his attention to the Slytherin, 'his numbers are crazy. Voldemort probably doesn't know all of what goes on. Especially what happens to the muggle population. He isn't interested in that. Not really. It'd be his followers who are _bored. _Most of those attacks are random. They have no affiliation with anything or anyone who is magic._' _

'The relationship between muggle and magical governments have always been kind of tense.' Ron added, 'with this war, the increase in the public witnessing magic has skyrocketed. It isn't good, for either government. The ministry can't keep up and they're getting a lot of pressure from the muggles.'

'It's so messy.' Ginny commented. 'I don't envy any of them.'

'Dad's been receiving threats.' Luna spoke up, her voice quiet in the room. Ron placed his hand on hers.

'From who?' Hermione asked quietly, leaning forward.

'Death Eaters. Ron's tried talking to his Dad about it to see what the Order knows. How much danger he's in,' She sighed. 'But they don't know anything about it. Or at least that's what they are telling us.' She looked at Ron, her usually clear blue eyes cloudy with worry.

Ron squeezed her hand gently and turned to Harry. 'How is it possible to not know? Isn't Snape his right-wing man? Won't he get told everything?'

'I don't think it's that simple,' Harry started slowly. 'After what happened at the Ministry. And even before that, since his downfall. A lot of his follower's abandoned him despite their promise to do otherwise. He doesn't trust anyone at the moment. It's really dangerous. And it's also super difficult for Order members to know what he's doing, or what he's planning.' Harry said, 'There might be a large number of them. But they aren't united. There's no way of knowing. Snape knows a lot, and that's why they've been able to prevent so many attacks and protect families. But… I suppose he has to be careful. Voldemort isn't stupid, it'd be a bit obvious if he only tells Snape something and then suddenly that person vanishes as though they were warned beforehand. Voldemort only tells people what he needs to, no more. The Death Eater's follow. Blindly. Unconditionally. They probably don't know who they're targeting until they're given an order. And by then, it's too late.'

'There is _one _way we could know. Before the Death Eaters even…' Ron started hesitantly, glancing at Hermione whose jaw clenched.

'Ron. You cannot possibly ask him that.' Hermione stated and Harry belatedly realised what Ron was suggesting. Suddenly the air in the room changed, all eyes on Ron.

'Why not?' Ron sat up straight. 'He's got this advantage. Why not use it?'

'That is not an advantage.' Hermione's eyes lit up with emotion, 'I can't believe you're even suggesting it.'

'Because it makes sense.' Ron replied before turning to Harry, 'I'm serious, Harry. You have the ability to see into _his _mind. Think about how useful that could be. How you could gain so much information.'

'I can't do that.' Harry stated quietly, his stomach churned at the thought.

'But you're stronger now.' Ron didn't want to back down. 'You just moved a bloody quill with your mind for Merlin's sake. If you could just learn what he's doing. Who he's targeting.'

'You say it so casually.' Harry stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. His heart hammered at the thought of entering Voldemort's mind again. 'It's not that simple, Ron. As soon as I open myself up to him, my mind becomes vulnerable.' He focused on Ron. 'Yes, I could sense his feelings. Maybe even know his plans. But, that works the other way around too.' He glanced at Hermione, his heart giving a tug. The thought of him knowing the extent of his feelings for her frightened him more than anything. 'I can't do that. I can't let him in. Not now.'

'He might not even realise you're there..' Ron tried again.

Harry shook his head, 'he's the most powerful wizard in the world, Ron. Of course he's going to realise. And as soon as he does, he'll attack. He'll force his way in. It only worked last year because he didn't know the connection existed and when he did realise, he used it to his advantage.' He saw Sirius fall. He looked at Hermione. 'I can't, Ron.'

'But you're…' Ron started again only to be interrupted.

'Ron. Stop. You've asked. He's said no. Drop it.' It was Ginny who spoke, her voice steady, lips pursed. 'Stop bloody talking about it like you know what it feels like. Because you don't.' Her eyes glistened with tears.

'Ginny, I didn't mean…' Ron tried again, eyes widening as he realised what he said meant to his sister. Ginny never really spoke of her first year but this subject clearly struck a cord with her.

'I was _lucky _in a way.' She began, breaking the silence that had been created. 'I never remembered what I'd done. I'd always just wake up, not knowing what had happened. But I always felt… dark. Unhappy.' She turned to Harry, her eyes bright. 'But Harry lives it. He feels it. He sees it. You can't imagine it, Ron. How horrible it is.'

'There's a line, Ron. A line that I don't want to cross anymore.' He looked at Ginny, his eyes soft. 'I am connected to him in a way that makes my skin crawl. Just knowing I can get in his head. Knowing that he can get in mine. That he has the power to manipulate me. He used my feelings against me. And it got Sirius killed.' His green eyes were clear as he looked at Ron. 'I won't let him in again. Not if I have a choice.' He sat back down, his eyes trained on the desk in front of him, he felt Hermione reach for him, her hand a warm comfort on his knee. He sighed and looked at Luna, 'I'm sorry about your Dad, Luna. I am. But if the Order hear anything, they'll help him.'

'I know, Harry.' She sent him a shaky smile.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Sorry, Harry. I didn't realise…' He shook his head. 'That was really stupid of me.'

'You want to help someone you care about.' Harry shrugged his shoulders, 'there isn't anything stupid about that, Ron.'

* * *

'Ah, here you are. I've been looking for you everywhere.' Tonks marched into the room about 20 minutes later, her pink hair sticking up in all directions.

'Were we meant to meet?' Harry stood up as she drew closer.

Tonks shook her head, 'no, no. This is spontaneous.' She held a roll of parchment in her hand. 'I just got a response from an old friend of mine.' She sent the others a grin before focusing on Harry. 'We're going on a field trip.'

'A field trip? Right now?' Harry couldn't help but feel excited. He itched to get out of the castle.

'Right now.' Tonks nodded. 'Got permission from Dumbledore.' She checked her watch, 'we better get going though if we want to be back before dark.'

'Right.' Harry picked up his wand and pocketed it. 'Who is this old friend of yours?'

'He was my mentor when I was at the Academy.' Tonks replied easily, referring to her Auror training. She seemed incredibly relaxed. Her eyes twinkling happily.

'How's life Tonks?' Ginny asked slyly, echoing everyone's thoughts. 'You seem rather happy.'

The Auror grinned right back at her. 'Nothing to complain about.' She sent the younger girl a little wink, earning a bark of laughter. Her and Remus' relationship had really evolved since Christmas, with most of the Order becoming aware that they were together. Harry had never seen either of them so happy.

Harry pulled Hermione towards him, his arms closing around her and he swept her into a hug. 'I'll see you later.'

'Be safe.' Hermione said softly in his ear so quietly only he heard her. He sent her a smile before kissing her softly.

'I will.' He turned towards Tonks who was watching them with a soft expression on her face. 'Let's do this.'

'Let's.' She sent him a grin, eyes twinkling.

* * *

**R&amp;R :) Thanks again to those who take the time to post a comment.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: Bit of a forewarning for this chapter. A little darker than most and perhaps a scene that may make some uncomfortable. **

* * *

The wind whipped his hair across his face, the cold biting at his skin as rain fell from the sky. Harry's eyes scanned their unfamiliar surroundings. Small houses lined an old cobblestoned street. His eyes turned toward Tonks who had changed her hair to black, her features adopting their normal appearance. They both wore their hoods up to keep dry from the rain. She sent him a small reassuring smile which he returned.

'This is a muggle village?' Harry asked, eyes following that of a mother rushing indoors, a baby shielded in her arms as she escaped the rain. The rest of the street was completely still. Although Harry could almost feel eyes on them as they walked down the street. He pushed his hands deeper into his pickets as he felt another chill. It was freezing.

'Yes.' Tonks murmured a reply. 'It's just up here.' She nodded to a house that stood apart from the rest in the street.

Harry tried to look more closely but the rain and fog made it difficult to see clearly.

As they approached the house, Harry felt a prickle at the back of his neck. There was nothing untoward about the house. Not really. It looked incredibly ordinary. It's shutters were drawn. He glanced down the street again, lips pursed. Something didn't feel right. He glanced at Tonks and noted her straight posture. Whatever he had sensed, so had she. He watched as she withdrew her wand from her pocket and did the same. The smooth wood a small comfort as they edged closer.

'Wait.' Tonks glanced at him, her voice steady as they approached the door. Up close, Harry finally saw that it stood slightly ajar. 'Stay close.' She waved her wand slightly before pushing the door open gently.

The smell hit them before anything. It assaulted all of Harry's senses and he instinctively raised a hand to block his nose. His eyes watered slightly, a sick feeling entering his stomach.

'What is _that?_' Harry asked. His eyes scanning the room as they stepped through the threshold. His eyes scanned the room and the mess that surrounded them. Broken shards of glass littered the floor. Harry felt bile rise up in his throat as his eyes landed on a body that rested on the opposite side of the room. It was of an older white male, his open eyes stared listlessly ahead. His throat had been slashed, a crude red mark stretching across it.

'Oh my goodness.' Tonks, her entire body tensing. She rushed towards the body, as Harry stood in shock. He had seen a dead person before. But the gruesome nature of the body before him was something he had never encountered. He could not tear his eyes away from him. He had clearly been tortured, his face twisted in a grimace.

As Harry took a hesitant step forward, he felt something suddenly smash into him, propelling him backwards. His shoulder smashed against something hard, his head following and he cried out in pain, his wand falling from his hand. He felt a warm trickle of blood run down his face.

His vision blurred before him and he could only just make out Tonks as she duelled against their attacker. His hand came away red and sticky as he hastily wiped blood on his trousers. His eyes frantically searched nearby, desperately seeking out his wand. He heard Tonks shout out in pain as she fell to the floor, hit by a flash of blue light. Her wand soaring towards her attacker who caught with ease.

He awkwardly struggled to stand, gritting his teeth in pain.. He stared at the unfamiliar person in front of him who did not wear a mask. He wore a torn black shirt and Harry noted with surprise that he did not have the Mark on his forearm.

'Who are you?' Harry asked, blood continuing to drip down his face. There was something about this guy that made Harry's blood turn cold.

'I am Dimitri.' The man replied, his pale blue eyes like glass. His voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a while. His gaze held a particular cold intensity that held no warmth. 'I've been waiting for you.'

'I'm no one.' Harry tried the lie, knowing it would probably be fruitless.

'Your scar betrays you.' He sent him a smile that sent a chill down his spine. He had a narrow nose and white skin. His light brown hair was matted against his head and he sported a generous beard. He was incredibly thin, his skin drawn. His eyes held a familiar look to them. 'Harry Potter.'

'What do you want with me?' Harry asked, attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart. 'You're not a Death Eater. Who am I to you?'

'You're valuable, Harry.' The way he said his name clawed at him. 'And I am no minion. Not of the Dark Lord.'

'So, who are you?' He asked, adjusting his weight as his shoulder gave another stab of pain. His eyes flittered to Tonks and he felt his heart skip a beat, she was barely conscious and her breathing was laboured, the harshness felt painful to listen too.

'I am a free man.'

Harry's eyes flicked back to him and he understood that this man had escaped when Azkaban had been broken into. His eyes had a similar look that he had seen Sirius wear. A haunted look. He sometimes forgot that not only had Death Eater's had escaped, but so too had murderer's and criminals.

The man smiled and he waved the wand in his hand lazily. 'I had almost forgotten what it felt like.' His eyes glittered as they glanced in the direction of the body. The jagged red slash across his throat. He had died a painful death. And this man had enjoyed it. Harry felt his pulse quicken.

'How did you know we'd be here?' Harry asked, ignoring the way his stomach churned at the way the man looked at his victim.

'This man was responsible for my capture. It was time to pay him a visit.' His eyes gleamed, 'it was by chance that I saw a letter for him. From her. It was coded, of course.' His teeth flashed, yellow and rotted. 'It wasn't too difficult to _coerce_ him to write a reply.'

'They know we're here.' Harry stated, hoping that he was right. 'They'll find you.'

'This won't take long.' The man replied, a sinister grin sliding into place. 'Oh, I won't kill _you, _Harry. Not yet.' His blue eyes drifted to Tonks, a sickening grin gracing his face. 'But I will kill her. After I have my fun.' The way he said fun made Harry's skin crawl.

'You'll have to kill me, then.' Harry stated simply, he felt a heat rise in his chest. His magic tingling dangerously. 'You won't touch her.' His green eyes flashed.

The man laughed. A cold humourless laugh. 'You're brave. Such a statement from a child without a wand. Without a weapon.' He tilted his head thoughtfully, 'I could knock you out of course. That would be easy.' He twirled the wand around, 'Or I could simply place you in a body bind.' A sneer, 'and make you watch.'

'You're sick.' Harry took a step forward, eyes flashing again as he felt his body began to hum.

'I am.' Dimitri smiled before waving his wand. The spell hit Harry in the chest and he cried out as he fell heavily to the ground, landing with a thud on his already injured shoulder. The pain so intense he thought he might pass out. He urged himself to fight, his eyes remaining open as he grappled for something nearby and threw the nearest object at Dimitri, the older wizard easily deflecting it. Rolling his eyes at the lame attempt.

_Crucio. _The spell hit him before he could blink and he bit his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he screamed in agony. It seemed to go on forever.

'Now. Are you going to be quiet?' Dimitri asked as he stooped before him, his face resting centimetres before his. His eyes calm. Malicious. Harry fought the desire to flinch as his breathe assaulted him.

Harry snarled, his breathing harsh and uneven. With a move he learned from Tonks, he snapped his forward and connected with his nose. Dimitri recoiled in pain, his hand coming up and striking Harry across the face. His head swirled at the force.

'Have it your way, then.' He stood back and Harry felt a small amount of satisfaction at the blood that now ran from his nose.

_Crucio. _Once again a white hot pain coursed through his body and his voice became hoarse from screaming. As the spell ended, he felt his entire body sag in relief and his eyes drifted shut as a wave of darkness swept over him. Despite the urge to close his eyes against the pain and exhaustion, Harry caught sight of Tonks and fought to keep alert.

His heart hammered in his chest as their assailant sauntered toward Tonks, believing him to no longer be a threat. His body ached with the aftermath of the crucio spell but his head remained clear. He watched as Dimitri kicked her in the stomach, the hit wakening Tonks from her slumber. She cried out in pain as he landed another blow, her body contorting in agony. The man laughed, his back to Harry. Watching him. Hearing Tonks in pain. The thought of him hurting her, Harry began to feel the magic build inside him again. It felt like a fire. Warm. It started in his heart and coursed through his body to his fingertips. When Dimitri knelt in front of her and roughly pulled her towards him Harry felt the fire become an inferno. White hot. He let the magic out. He closed his eyes as his magic hit the man, lifting him in the air before propelling him backwards. He heard a sickening crack as the man's head hit the wall and watched as his limp body slid down to the ground, a streak of blood coating the wall.

He breathed heavily, green eyes wide as he stared at the now dead man. A wave of tiredness suddenly swept over him, his entire body sagging in exhaustion. His heart continued to hammer in his chest despite the sudden stillness of the room.

'Harry?' The voice roused him and he struggled to stand up. His right shoulder seared in pain and he grit his teeth, fighting off another wave of nausea.

'Tonks.' He called, his voice hoarse as he clumsily stumbled over to her. He felt a gust of wind and realised belatedly that his magic had broken every window in the room. 'Hey,' he dropped down next to her. His hand reaching for hers and squeezing gently. 'It's ok. We're ok.' He looked at her, his stomach coiling at the bruising that coated her face. 'I'm going to get help, ok? Stay with me, Tonks.' He stood up again and took the wand Dimitri had and used it to summon his own and Tonks'. He held his tightly in his left hand as he approached Dimitri. His right hand couldn't even support holding his wand. He knelt beside him hesitantly and felt for a pulse. His skin was still warm. He stared into his glassy eyes, and breathed out slowly when he could not find a heartbeat.

He stood up and stumbled back to where Tonks was.

'What do I do now?' Harry muttered, more to himself than to Tonks. Tonks was in no position to apparate, and Harry didn't even know how. His own body felt like lead. The feeling that came after being victim to the Unforgivable was compounded by the large amount of wandless magic that he had just performed.

He looked at Tonks. His heart cracking at the sight of her in pain. He suspected she had internal bleeding and perhaps a concussion. Her face was incredibly pale and her skin was hot to his touch. 'It's ok.' He whispered as she gripped his hand tightly. He hastily slashed his shirt and arranged a temporary bandage for her head where blood continued to flow. He searched around the room, looking for something. Anything that might help. He got up slowly, searching other rooms and breathing a sigh of relief as he stumbled into the old man's study which housed a fireplace and a familiar looking powder resting atop the mantle. With a flick of his wand he started a fire grabbed a fistful of the powder. He knew there were major protections on the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and he wouldn't be allowed through. He went to the next best place.

'Hello?' He poked his head through, eyeing the living room of Grimmauld Place. 'Remus?' He called as loud as he could. His voice cracked.

'Harry?' Remus rounded the corner at a run, his sandy hair falling into his eyes. 'What's happened, Harry?' The way he looked at him made Harry curious as to his appearance. He knew he didn't look too flash.

'We were attacked. Tonks is hurt. You need to come.' He felt another wave of nausea wash over him, his face paling considerably. The pain in his shoulder persisted. 'Do you know where we?'

Remus nodded curtly. 'Yes. Tonks told me.' He pulled out his wand. 'Is she ok?'

Harry nodded quickly, 'Yes, but you need to get here quick.' Another nod and they parted. Harry pulled back from the fireplace and made his way back to the living room.

'Remus is coming.' He said as he rested beside her. Her placed her head in his lap, his hand gripping hers. Her eyes that had been closed slowly opened.

'I'm sorry, Harry.' Her voice rasped, her breathing harsh.

'Ssshh..' Harry sent her a little smile. 'It's fine.'

'Are _you _ok?' She rasped again.

'I'm _fine.' _Harry insisted, his voice firm. 'We're ok, Tonks.'

* * *

Harry didn't know how long they waited until he heard voices and footsteps. He looked up in time to see Remus appear at the doorway, Snape trailing behind.

'She got hit by a blue light.' Harry said as Remus rushed towards them. 'But she's conscious. I think she hit her head. And she has bruising. I think. Maybe internally.' He was rambling. He moved away slightly to allow Remus more space. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Snape assess the room, his black eyes roaming over the broken class and bodies. His face unreadable.

'Hey, hey.' Remus knelt beside her, his voice strong and reassuring. 'I'm here.' He scooped her into his arms gently and stood up. He glanced around the room, his eyes widening at the scene before him. His eyes drifted to Harry, a number of questions in his eyes and on his lips.

'You need to get her to the infirmary.' Harry said before he could voice anything. 'I'll tell you everything later.'

Remus sent him one more look before sending a nod to Snape before disappearing with a loud crack.

As soon as Remus left and knowing that Tonks was receiving proper care, Harry finally allowed his shoulders to sag. His entire body ached and as he struggled to stand his shoulder gave yet another stab of pain. He cried out again, stumbling awkwardly to the ground. Snape was by his side a moments later, his black eyes alert as he assessed him.

'You've a dislocated shoulder.' He stated.

'That would explain a lot.' Harry bit out, releasing a harsh breath. He was slightly surprised when his professor helped him up, his arm around his waist. Harry's eyes rested on the body against the wall. A wave of exhaustion washed over him. He felt depleted. Empty. Tired and sore. He leant against Snape heavily, the older man taking the added weight without comment. 'I didn't mean to.' Harry said quietly after a moments silence, his eyes still on the body. 'He was going to hurt her. He was going to.. to.. _rape _her.' The words tasted foul to him and he felt Snape's body tense. 'So. I let it out.' He blinked slowly as tears welled in his eyes. 'I didn't mean to _kill _him.' He didn't know why he was talking so much. Only knew that he couldn't stop. He hadn't meant to kill him. Had only wanted him to stop.

'I didn't mean to.' He repeated, his voice soft as his eyes drifted closed, his head falling against Snape's shoulder as the Head of Slytherin House transported them back to Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

He wove in and out of consciousness, only half aware of what was happening. His body twitched every so often in pain, his aching joints tingling. His clothes soaking as sweat poured off his body.

As they entered the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts they were greeted with a flurry of activity. He barely had time to blink before Hermione rushed before him, eyes wide and frantic. Ron following shortly behind.

"Harry!" Hermione stopped just short of him, her eyes drawn to his shoulder which still caused him a massive amount of pain. He felt another wave of pain course through his body and couldn't stop the vomit. He leaned forward, trying to avoid getting it on himself but couldn't help but think he was too late. He mumbled an incoherent apology as his entire world swayed and he closed his eyes as Snape took his entire weight, the older man pulling him towards a vacant bed.

"Tonks." Harry's voice was almost unrecognisable, his eyes fluttering open as he was laid down. He felt dizzy and hissed in pain as someone jostled his shoulder, trying to get him out of his sodden clothes.

"She's going to be ok." It was Hermione who responded. He felt her grip his forearm and he closed his eyes as her familiar perfume washed over him. Someone was tending to his shoulder. She placed a hand to his forehead, the cool feeling a welcome relief.

"Merlin…" He heard her breathe slowly. She brushed at his fringe gently and he winced as she hit a sore spot. She retracted her hand quickly, muttering an apology.

Harry heard Ron let out a low whistle.

"Keep him still." It was Snape's voice and it must've been directed at Hermione. "I need to put it back into place." He felt Snape next to him and tensed instinctively, expecting another stab of pain.

"Take a deep breath." Hermione clasped his hand in hers tightly, forcing Harry's attention away from the pain in his shoulder. "I'm right here, Harry. Concentrate on me." Her voice was assured and so was her grip. She held his hand tightly, her long slender fingers squeezing gently.

And he tried. He willed himself to focus on her. The feel of her hand in his. He breathed deeply and in one swift movement Snape had popped it back into place. Harry let out a low groan, a sigh of relief escaping him before he completely succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

He knew she was there before he opened his eyes. Could still feel her hand hold his gently, as it was when he fell asleep. Her thumb rubbed circles on his hand absently. He kept his eyes closed, his body still aching for rest. He had such little strength and his eyelids felt heavy. His head throbbed painfully and his shoulder was stiff at his side. Harry heard the scrape of a chair as it was pulled towards the bed.

"You need to sleep, Hermione." Ron's voice was surprisingly quiet.

"I'm fine, Ron." Her voice was terse. "Honestly."

"You haven't moved since he came in. You haven't eaten. And by the look of your eyes, you haven't slept either."

"I'm comfortable. I'm not hungry."

"Hermione…"

"I'm not leaving him, Ron." Her voice was strong and unyielding.

"He might not wake up for a while… You heard what they said." Ron tried again, his voice soft and quite unlike his own. "I'll be here if he does. He won't be alone."

"I'm not leaving him." She repeated in a tone that implied that her decision was final. Harry heard Ron sigh quietly as they settled into silence. His felt himself begin to drift off again as voices drifted towards them from behind the curtain.

"He used an extraordinary amount of wandless magic." He could hear Snape talk. He felt Hermione shift next to him. "As well as suffering such an unforgivable…" Snape paused, "It's remarkable that he remained conscious for so long." He wished he could open his eyes to see Snape pay him a compliment but his body demanded more rest.

"An unforgivable?" It was Professor McGonagall's voice that replied.

"The cruciatas… Twitching is a common response. The pain lingers. Particularly in cases in which it has been done numerous times."

He felt Hermione take a sharp intake of breath and her pressure on his hand increased. She remained still, her ears prickling as McGonagall responded. The old woman's voice was clipped.

"This man, who was he?"

"A deranged prisoner." Snape's voice was quiet and Harry willed his brain to think of anything but Dimitri's blue eyes. "He is not a Death Eater. We'll know more when Potter wakes up."

"Indeed." The voices drifted away as did their footsteps. He heard Hermione let out a low breath, her grip loosening slightly as she shifted in her seat.

"Shit." Ron breathed quietly. "A deranged prisoner? Seriously?"

Hermione sighed tiredly. "Apparently. They don't know much. Not without information from Tonks and Harry." She paused, "and the other two aren't alive."

"What the hell happened…" Ron's voice trailed off thoughtfully. Visions of the night before flashed before him and once again, Harry willed them away. His body, once more, falling gratefully into a slumber.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, taking time to adjust to the light that flooded the room. His body still felt heavy, like a dead weight but the pain had significantly reduced. The throbbing in his head had reduced, now a slight headache but his shoulder still felt incredibly stiff. He looked at Hermione, perched beside his bed. A book propped up on her knee. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the sound of her steady breathing before images of the night before flashed in front of his eyes. Tonks on the floor. That man leering at her. He closed his eyes as the sound of skull cracking against concrete reverberated in his head.

"Hi." His voice croaked, his throat felt so dry.

"Harry!" Hermione started, the book falling from her lap and landing with a loud thud as she leaned towards him. Ron stirred on the other side of his bed.

"Hey." He tried to force a smile but grimaced in pain as he attempted to sit up.

"Here." Hermione moved forward and helped him into a comfortable position. "How are you feeling?" Ron leaned forward to hear the response, his eyes had a red rim around them, a telltale sign of lack of sleep.

"Thirsty." Harry replied and suddenly last night came flooding back to him. Stumbling into the Hospital Wing and vomiting all over himself and Hermione. He felt his cheeks grow warm and gratefully accepted the glass of water that Hermione handed him, his eyes closing as the cool substance slid down his throat.

"Thanks." Harry downed the entire glass.

Hermione refilled it immediately.

"You in any pain?' Ron asked as he sent a brief glance at Hermione. Clearly what they'd overhead from Snape had stuck in their minds.

"Not really." Harry shook his head before stopping. The movement made his head swim. He bought a hand to his forehead, his fingers touching a bandage.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks you might have concussion." Hermione stated, watching as he downed the second glass, her brown eyes intense. "She'll need to assess you again though. Now that you're awake." She hesitated as though torn between crawling into the bed with him or getting the nurse. "She told me to get her when you woke up."

"How's Tonks?" Harry asked before she could leave. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Still sleeping," Hermione replied, moving forward. "She'll be ok though, Harry. Remus is with her."

"When do they think she'll wake up?" He pressed. He needed to know. He watched as Ron left them alone, seeking out the nurse.

Hermione bit her lip, "they don't know, Harry. Her body has been through a lot…" She trailed off quietly, twisting her hands together.

Harry nodded, his throat constricting. Images of the night before flashed before him again. As though sensing his thoughts, Hermione leaned forward, her lips touched his scar and rested gently. He closed his eyes at the contact, the feel of her lips calmed his rapidly beating heart. Her hand drifted to his hair and she gently ran her hands through it.

She didn't utter a single word. She didn't need too.

* * *

After Pomfrey assessed him and gave him another dose of potions, Harry rested comfortably in his bed, his head against the headboard. Hermione had watched quietly, her eyes trained on Harry, watching for any signs of pain or discomfort. He was relatively healthy. It was his exhaustion caused by his outburst of magic which had drained him. His shoulder was stiff but had been healed. As Hermione went to resume her seat, Harry caught her hand in his softly.

"You look tired." Harry told her quietly. His voice was still hoarse and scratchy. She had dark circles under both eyes.

"You're telling me how _I _look?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. _"Really?"_

"Really." Harry nodded once in confirmation, a little smirk playing across his face. "You should get some shut-eye."

"Should I now?"

"Ahuh."

"And where shall I sleep?" Hermione looked around the room thoughtfully. Eyes darting from one chair to the other and back to Harry.

"We can make room." Harry stated as he shuffled to one side of the bed. Hermione smiled at him, her shoulder's relaxing.

"It'd be a tight squeeze." Hermione eyed the small space next to him.

"Lucky that we like each other, then." Harry smiled at her, tugging her hand forwards. Hermione returned the grin and climbed up next to him. They lay on their backs next to each other, heads resting against the headboard. Harry turned his head to hers, pressing his lips to her forehead silently. His lips where dry and chapped but Hermione's eyes still drifted closed at the contact.

"Where did Ron go?" Harry asked, finally noticing that the redhead had disappeared while Pomfrey sorted him out.

"He went to get Dumbledore."

"Oh." Harry leant his head backwards. He knew he'd have to re-tell what had happened sooner or later. He'd just hoped that it would be later. He felt his heart increase at the thought of having to re-tell the story. Of having to tell them that he had killed someone.

"Dumbledore won't mind if you need more time…" Hermione said quietly as though reading his thoughts.

Harry shook his head. "No. It's ok." He sent her what he hoped was a reassuring grin. "Might be better to get it over and done with."

"Right." Hermione was sceptical but she remained quiet. Harry could see hundreds of questions dancing in her eyes. He knew she was so curious as to know what had happened and he couldn't blame her. He expected a flurry of questions to erupt, instead, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, wrapped her arm around his torso and closed her eyes.

* * *

He had been given time to shower and dress properly. He still felt incredibly tired but itched to be out of the hospital wing. There was a small congregation surrounding his bed. Ron hovered near the back, his flaming red hair a familiar comfort as Harry began to recount what had happened. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape filled the rest of the space. Their towering figures felt like they were closing in on him. He took the most comfort from Hermione who stood by him. Her hand warm and solid in his. He had felt her grip continue to tighten as he relayed the events. He had stumbled slightly as he recalled when had happened to Tonks, struggling to find the right words. His breathing had increased slightly, his palms becoming sweaty.

Now that he had told them what had happened, albeit, a condensed version. He felt somewhat lighter. The sound lingered, as did a sense of guilt. Guilt that he couldn't control his magic. Guilt that he had killed someone. He kept trying to justify it. Kept trying to assure himself that the man would've done much worse things had he survived. But his stomach continued to churn uncomfortably. The image of both bodies would stick with him forever. The cracking sound of skull against wall echoed in his head again. He closed his eyes briefly, wishing the memory away.

"What's happened to the bodies?" Harry asked. He kept envisioning them both. Side by side. Lifeless.

"They've been taken." Dumbledore answered, "both families have been notified."

The idea that Dimitri had a family made his skin crawl. He could not imagine someone filled with so much hate and cruelty having a family.

"Ok." Harry swallowed hard. His eyes darted around him and he fought to find something to say to fill the silence. "My magic. I feel… weird." He struggled to articulate himself.

"Ah, yes. That's a natural response to the amount of magic you used." Dumbledore peered at him from behind his half-moon spectacles. "Your body is currently experiencing an imbalance - it will correct itself in due course."

"How long is due course? Will I still be able to perform magic?"

Dumbledore offered a slight frown. "You can, technically. But even the smallest spell will drain you. You need to give your body time to bounce back." He paused. "As for how long. That varies on the individual. The amount of magic you used. And under the duress you were experiencing. It could be a week or more before you start to feel like yourself again, maybe more."

Harry nodded slowly as he absorbed the information. The energy that he had become so familiar with was no longer present. His body felt heavy.

"You will be exempt from any practical elements for the coming week." Mcgonagall spoke up. "Your teachers have been notified."

"Will he be able to play Quidditch?" Ron's voice sounded from the corner, his face burning red as 5 pairs of eyes turned his way. A smile almost slipped its way onto Harry's face at such an inappropriate question. Ron blushed at the glare Hermione sent his way.

"I should hope so, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall replied after a moment of silence. She turned her shrewd eyes on Harry and offered a thin smile. "I daresay we shall be needing our captain on the field."

* * *

They were lying in his bed in the boys dormitory. The curtain drawn closed around them. Her head rested on his chest. She breathed slowly, her arm wrapping around his waist. Her legs entwined with his.

"I'm sorry I vomited all over you."

"You remember that?" Hermione raised her head slightly, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Not my finest moment."

"You got more on yourself than anything." Hermione said lightly before turning serious, "you were in so much pain." She paused, "I didn't think you'd remember much."

Harry frowned, "It's all a blur after Snape came…"

"I overheard him saying it was remarkable that you remained conscious for so long." Hermione shifted onto her side. "Are you sure you feel ok, Harry? Honestly?" Her brown eyes were focused intently on his.

"Physically? I just feel tired. It's weird. I feel kind of… empty. Like something is missing." He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "So much happened so quickly, Hermione. It hurts my head just thinking about it. Trying to figure out what happened and…" He stumbled slightly, "and wondering what I could've done differently. I felt something, Hermione. Before anything happened. When we were walking there. It just felt _off. _I should've said something…"

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen, Harry." Hermione rested a hand on his cheek, forcing him gently to meet her gaze.

"Tonks is hurt because of me." Harry said quietly. "She almost died, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "But she didn't." Her voice was firm. "She didn't, Harry. She's still here."

Harry nodded, his throat tightening. He heard her voice. Heard the conviction in which she said it. But he still couldn't help but think otherwise. Couldn't help but blame himself. Own the fact that it was his name that caught the attention of Dimitri and lured them there. His name and his scar that had placed them in such danger. He pulled Hermione closer, burying his head in her hair and focused all his energy on the person in front of him.

* * *

It was the middle of the week and he continued to walk through the halls without really seeing anything around him. Other than the first night, he had slept alone and had awoken every morning in a cold sweat, his body dripping in perspiration. He hadn't told a soul what was happening. Everyone one was on edge and he didn't want to add to it. Instead, he would creep out of the dormitory and run laps around the lake. As he had done in the summer, the sound of his feet hitting the ground offered a steady and comforting rhythm. When daybreak came he put all his energy in acting ok. In pretending that he was fine. He had visited Tonks when she had woken but didn't stay long. The look of gratitude in her eyes and her thanking him gnawed at him.

"He won't talk about it…" He heard Hermione's voice and slowed down as he neared the corner of their study area in the library.

"He just needs time to process it." He heard Ron reply. "You know how he deals with this kind of thing…"

Hermione sighed, "Exactly, Ron. He doesn't talk to _anyone _about it. He bottles it up. And I know he's trying. He's trying to hard pretending he's ok."

"Maybe he _is _ok, Hermione."

"It's all nonsense, Ron. He wants us to think he's ok. He wants us to not worry about him but really, he replays it. Over and over. Whatever happened. It's stayed with him and he can't let it go. I see it on his face. In his eyes. He's miles away, Ron. He's back there." She let out a shuddering breath that made Harry's heart ache. She sounded so tired. "I don't know what happened. He was so vague when he told Dumbledore what happened. Just the facts, you know?"

"You think there's more to it?"

"I know there is." Hermione responded, tiredly. "I just don't know what to say to him. I don't want to push him…" She trailed off slowly.

He heard voices approaching and hastily stepped forward, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. A pair of blue and brown eyes shot up to meet his, widening in surprise at his rather abrupt entrance.

"Constant vigilance." Harry quirked an eyebrow in an attempt to diffuse the awkward silence. Even if he hadn't heard them talking, he would be able to tell they'd been talking about him. He flung his backpack down next to the seat and was about to open his mouth when Draco and Ginny appeared, the former looking decidedly unhappy.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, thoughts drifting to something war related immediately.

"He's been kicked off the team." Ginny replied as she sat down heavily.

"Kicked off what team?" Harry was so confused. That was not the answer he had been expecting.

"The Quidditch team of course." Ginny looked at him as he had grown two heads. "What other team is there?"

"What? Why would they do that?" Harry ignored Ginny's remark.

"Because of you, apparently." The way Draco said it was meant in good humour but Harry couldn't help but feel a jab at the comment. "They think I'm too close to the enemy. Think I'm not too friendly with the competition and don't trust I'd play to win. That I'd play they want me to play."

"That's ridiculous." Ron started, "have you spoken to Snape? He wouldn't let them do this."

Draco shrugged, "apparently the decision was unanimous. The entire team voted me out."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Hermione spoke up. "That's really unfair."

"I guess." The blonde frowned, "but I can't help but agree with them in a way." His eyes drifted to Harry. "The way they play, Harry. They're going to pummel you. You need to be really careful."

"That's nothing new, Draco. Slytherin's played like that for years." Harry sighed.

Draco shook his head. "No, this is different. They plan to target you, Harry. More than usual. You need to win by 250 points to get the cup. They wouldn't tell me their strategy because they know I wouldn't like it. But I know they aren't going to let you anywhere near the snitch." He sighed, "and they know you're injured."

"My shoulder?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "It's fine."

"You're such a shit liar, Harry." Draco rolled his eyes. "You've favoured your left all week. You're not fine and they know it. They've also noticed you haven't performed any magic all week."

"I don't need magic to catch a snitch." Harry replied, suddenly aware that the conversation was now solely focused on him.

"Harry…" Hermione's voice was tentative. "Maybe you shouldn't play. If you get hit and re-injure it, you could do more damage."

"Then they can heal it." Harry replied shortly, his temper suddenly flaring. "They target me anyway. There is always a threat of getting hurt."

Hermione sighed quietly, "I know that, Harry. I just think maybe it isn't worth it.

"He _has _to play." Ron's eyes grew wide. "He's the captain."

"No. He doesn't." Hermione sent him a glare. "Harry…"

"I'm playing." Harry's tone was resolute as he pulled out his homework. He did his best to ignore the tired sigh Hermione let out beside him, her shoulders slackening in defeat.

* * *

Sweat poured from his face, dripping to the ground beneath him. He moved nimbly from side to side, his eyes trained on the training dummy in front of him. The pain in his shoulder was a dull ache as he swung hard, connecting his fist with their stomach.

It was Friday evening, the night before the big game. He had snuck off to the common room, needing some time alone. Time to exert some energy. He had been at it for over an hour and his shirt clung to his body. His breathing was steady as his eyes honed in on the target before him. He put as much strength as he could in his punches, his heart hammered in his chest.

He heard her approach, her scent drifting towards him. She stood a few feet away, arms crossed as she leant against the wall casually, watching him quietly. Harry continued to pummel the dummy. Raining punch after punch. Even when his arms began to feel like lead, he continued to punch. Punch out the guilt he still felt. After every ounce of strength was drained from his body, he finally stopped. He stepped back and unstrapped his gloves, throwing them to the side.

"I thought you were meant to rest before a big game." Hermione commented lightly as she tossed him his towel. "Not run yourself into exhaustion."

"Everyone is different." Harry ran the towel over his face and through his hair, making it even messier than it usually was. He looked at her from under the towel, his green eyes shining. She stood casually but Harry could detect an edge to her stance. Her lips were too straight. Her eyes too focused and intent to mean anything but casual. He felt his stomach tighten with a nervousness. He had expected her to confront him about his behaviour ever since he heard her and Ron talking in the library.

"I suppose it's better than Ron's strategy. He had a small feast for dinner. I'd be surprised if he can take off in the morning with the added weight." She continued, her tone too light. She was trying her hardest not to alarm him.

Harry let out a chuckle before quirking an eyebrow and taking a deep drink from his water bottle. Hermione watched him quietly, her hands twisting together anxiously. Questions danced in her eyes.

"You have questions." Harry commented just as lightly.

"I do." Hermione nodded, tilting her head to the side. "But I only really need one answer. An honest one."

"Are you implying that I give dishonest answers?" Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

Hermione met his gaze and Harry felt tension over the past week build. Her brown eyes were so intense that he had to look away.

"Sometimes, you do." Hermione nodded. "Especially when you don't want to worry others. I know you've woken up every week and gone for a run. Ron's told me you creep out of the room and think no one notices." She shook her head, "people notice, Harry."

"Seems like you know it all then." He couldn't help but retort, angry at himself for not having been more discreet. "I'm not sleeping. So what? That's nothing new."

"Stop. Lying." Hermione stepped forward, her eyes flashed angrily.

"What do you want me to do, Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing. His heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"I want you to stop pretending that you're ok when you're not." She fired back, her own brown eyes sparkling. "I want you to _talk _to me."

"I don't want to talk about it, Hermione. I don't want to _think _about it."

"Ignoring it won't make it go away." Hermione replied, "pretending you're fine doesn't mean you are. Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Harry."

Their gaze locked on to each other and Harry felt a heat rise in his body. Her brown eyes shone, her breathing laboured and her cheeks flushed. He took a step forward, his eyes shining brightly.

"Ignoring it?" He choked out a laugh. "It's all I fucking think about. It's all I see. All I hear."

"Harry…"

"What do you want to know, Hermione? Exactly?" He took a step back, his hands coming to his hair. "Which part? The way that man's throat was slit? How he was tortured and murdered? How his broken body just lay there. How it smelt?" He began to pace, his heart thudded in his chest and he couldn't stop talking. "Or how my body felt like it was _fire _and the look of pure god-damn joy in his eyes as he did it as every nerve in my body was being fried. The way his eyes lit when he saw my fucking scar." He briefly registered Hermione's look of shock. She clearly hadn't expected such a reaction and stood silently in surprise at his outburst. Now that he was talking, he found he couldn't stop. All the emotions and feelings from the past week had boiled to the surface. "Or how he beat her? How he almost raped her and made me watch. Is that what you want me to say?" He breathing increased and he felt a spark of magic pull at him. "I killed him, Hermione. My magic killed him. I can still hear it. Hear the crack of his skull as it smashed against the wall. I still see the streak of blood as his body crumbled beneath him."

"It isn't…" Hermione started helplessly only to be interrupted.

"Stop saying that." Harry felt tears prick at his eyes. "It _is _my fault. I killed someone, Hermione."

"You saved someone, too." Hermione replied as she stepped closer to him. "You saved her _life, _Harry."

"It's all I hear." Harry was tired, so tired. He looked into her eyes, "something inside of me snapped. I killed someone with my magic. I couldn't control it. I just wanted him off of her. I wanted him to stop. I didn't think it'd kill him."

"Harry.."

"How am I better than _Him?_" He almost spat the word as he fell to the ground.

"You are _nothing _like him." Hermione eyes flashed so brightly that Harry's breath hitched in his throat. She knelt down next to him. "You were thinking of Tonks, Harry. You were thinking of her and the pain she was in and you wanted to stop it." She raised a hand to his face and he leaned towards it, seeking the comfort that it provided. When Hermione wrapped her arms around him, he fell into it gratefully.

"It's all I hear, Hermione." His voice was soft this time, almost pleading. He gripped Hermione around the waist, his head resting on her stomach as tears fell from his eyes. She held him tightly, rocking him gently as his shoulders shook.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

He didn't know how long he spent staring at her. His eyes taking in each detail as she slept peacefully by his side. His own eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot from the night before. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he fell so completely to pieces. He hadn't realised how much he had needed that outlet. How much he needed to let his feelings go. He still felt a tug everytime he thought of it but he felt somewhat lighter.

He heard his roommates begin to stir, their mutterings filling the room as they got ready. Hermione shifted next to him, her eyes opening blearily.

"Hi." Harry raised a hand to her face, her skin like velvet. She sighed into the touch.

"G'morning." Hermione's voice was scratchy from sleep. She let out a small yawn as she moved closer to him. Harry moved with her, one hand resting on her bare hip. She shivered at the contact, small goosebumps appearing on her skin. Harry leaned in, pressing his lips against hers and gently prying them open. She responded slowly, a low grown escaping her as Harry moved above. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands pulling at his hair softly as they continued to kiss.

A loud cursing from Ron's bed forced them apart, a sigh escaping them both at the interruption.

"He can't find his lucky boxers." Harry answered Hermione's questioning gaze as Ron continued to sprout unsavoury remarks. Harry continued to hover over her, both hands resting either side of her head.

"He's got lucky boxers?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Harry grinned, "bright orange Chudley Cannon ones."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "why am I not surprised." She continued to play with the back of his hair, her fingers wrapping around the black curls. Her lips quirked upwards, "do you have lucky boxers?"

"Not anymore."

"Why did you stop? Did they run out of luck?" Hermione let out a light laugh.

"I just started wearing something else. Much more effective."

"Yeah? Lucky socks instead?"

"Nope. Not socks." Harry shook his head. He raised his hand and pulled on the chain that was hidden under his cotton shirt. The silver snitch dangled between them.

Hermione raised her hand and clasped it gently, her brown eyes warm and soft as she gazed at him. Harry sent her a crooked grin before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Haven't taken it off since that night."

"Really?"

"Really." Harry nodded. The noise in the room was growing louder by the minute but he honed in on only Hermione. "Every time I see it, I remember that night. It was the first time it hit me."

"What hit you?"

"That you were the most important person in my life." Harry replied softly. "That I was falling in love with my best friend." He leaned forward again, his lips grazing the corner of her mouth. As he began to pull away, Hermione made a small sound of protest and urged him forward. Her lips moved against his gently, her tongue meeting his as she ran her hands through his hair. Her eyes were hooded as they finally broke apart, her hair a tangled mess on the pillow. To Harry, she'd never been more beautiful.

"You're beautiful, Hermione." His voice was hardly more than a whisper. He gently rested his forehead against hers and he marvelled at her. The golden flecks in her eyes gazed back. Warmth emanated from her and he felt his heart give that familiar tug that he knew would never tire of.

* * *

The sun shone as they descended towards the pitch. Breakfast had been quite an affair. Ron shovelling food into his mouth at record speed The rest of the school had donned Gryffindor colours, the Great Hall a sea of red and gold. The team had received a rousing reception as they left for the pitch, chants of Gryffindor trailing behind them. Harry had watched Cootes and Peakes with an amused grin, the two youngest players had hardly touched their food, so nervous for the game. They walked quietly now, heads bowed together as though attempting to calm their jitters.

"I actually don't remember the last time I saw the sun." Ginny commented on the way. Her red hair was pulled back into a severe bun. Katie walked beside her, the older girl a picture of concentration.

"Yeah, you better be careful. You might burn from the exposure." Harry replied, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Watch it, Potter." Ginny gave him a gentle shove. Her eyes turned to Ron and she frowned. "Alright, Ron?"

Her brother didn't form a reply, offering only the slightest shake of his head as his face turned the palest shade of green.

"Did you find your boxers, Ron?" Hermione asked, her lips quirking in amusement as Ron's ears turned red. His eyes narrowed in Harry's direction, the latter sending a grin in reply. Hermione turned her attention to Harry, the grin still in place. "What was on your lucky boxers?"

"Snitches, of course." Harry answered promptly, enjoying the twinkle in Hermione's eye.

As they neared the pitch, they could see that there was already a crowd forming. A couple of figures began making their way towards them as they approached the Gryffindor rooms. Harry felt his stomach tug slightly as Tonks and Remus came closer. He felt Hermione move closer to him, her shoulder brushing against his.

"You're out!" Ginny ran forwards, hugging Tonks tightly. Tonks laughed, the familiar sound easing Harry's anxiety slightly.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Tonks replied as she was released from the hug. Her lips quirked in amusement at the sight of Ron but she restrained herself from commenting. The red head offered her a meek wave as he passed her by. "Good luck, guys!" She called as the team shuffled into the rooms to get ready, her eyes drifting towards Harry who hovered anxiously by the entrance.

"Alright, Harry?" Her eyes were warm as she looked at him. It was the first time Harry had seen her since she'd been discharged. She looked well, her eyes alight and happy as a small smile graced her face.

Harry nodded, taking in the sight of her standing with Remus. They stood close together, the latter looking at her with such a fondness Harry felt his heart give a small tug.

"Alright." He pulled her into a hug, an act that surprised her. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing gently before releasing.

"I overhead that McGonagall and Snape have a bet going." She sent him a grin, eyes twinkling. "And the twins."

Harry laughed lightly, the sound coming to him easily. "That does not surprise me in the slightest." He sighed, "going to be tough, though. At least the sun is out."

"If anyone can pull this off, it's this side." Remus pitched in, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry nodded, a grin slipping into place. "That's if Ron can keep his breakfast down."

"Fingers crossed." A wicked gleam came to her eye as she added, "but if he doesn't, make sure he's hovering over the Slytherin's…"

"I'll be sure to pass it on." Harry laughed, "I better go." He turned to Hermione, the grin widening. She had taken to wearing his rugby top even though it almost swallowed her up. The sleeves were rolled up about 4 times so she could use her hands. He propped up the collar and she smiled into his kiss.

"Good luck." She whispered as they broke apart.

* * *

Harry flew high, his eyes scanning below keenly as the game unfolded before him. The sun warmed his skin as he soared through the sky, a sea of red and gold below with only small patches of green to be seen. As they expected, Slytherin had played dirty. The two beaters on the Slytherin team took advantage over the inexperienced Peaks and Cootes and had been ruthless in their pursuit of Harry. As soon as he felt himself begin to relax, a bludger would be pitched in his direction. Ginny too had been targeted, her red hair a blur as she dodged and avoided being hit.

Harry kept an eye on the Slytherin seeker. A blurry 5th year he had never taken any notice of before. He was heavy for a seeker, a complete opposite to the lanky Draco who had been agile. As Gryffindor required such a head start before Harry could even think of catching the snitch, their seeker frantically searched the pitch, hoping to put an end to the game as quickly as possible. His green cloak billowed behind him as he continually circled and circled, eyes darting all over. Harry kept a casual eye on him from the other side of the oval.

Colin Creevey's voice echoed throughout the stadium as he gave commentary. Currently, Gryffindor were leading by 50 points. Ginny had been on absolute fire, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she weaved in and out of traffic. After a bit of a wobbly start, Ron had made a couple of spectacular saves in a row and you could see his confidence begin to build.

A blur of green caught his eye and he felt his stomach tug. Their seeker had shot off with surprising speed, his back bent over the broomstick as he urged it forward. Harry spotted a glimmer of gold by the Slytherin goal post and in a flash was on his tail, the wind soaring in his ears. He heard the crowd roar as he gained ground. He dropped a meter as a bludger flew his way, missing his head by mere inches.

"Come on." Harry whispered, pressing his body even closer to his broomstick as he finally drew level with their seeker. They locked eyes briefly before Harry sensed something coming behind him. He dropped again and watched as a bludger soared overhead, colliding directly with the Slytherin in the stomach and causing him to veer off course.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, quietly enjoying the cursing the Slytherin beater received from his seeker.

"And the Slytherin beater has actually hit his own player." Colin was saying, "gee, and he isn't happy about it. What a move by Harry, though." He couldn't help but keep the awe out of his voice. "In all of that. Gryffindor lead by 70 points, with Weasley and Bell both scoring."

"Nice move, Harry." Katie called as she flew past, a grin sliding across her face before she quickly changed direction, intercepting a pass. Harry watched as she moved forward, linking in with Ginny and Demelza. The three of them tore the other chaser's apart, swift quick passing before ending the play with Demelza putting it past their goalie.

He could feel the anticipation of the crowd grow as Katie scored another goal. Chants of Gryffindor echoed throughout the stadium, steadily increasing in volume.

He moved in the air swiftly and calmly. His eyes continually following the seeker as they frantically tried to locate the snitch. Harry felt his heart pound in his chest, his eyes scanning the pitch. They were getting so close to when he could finally make his move. As he soared higher, he easily spotted Tonks in the stand, her pink hair acting like a beacon. Sitting amongst her were the were Remus, Fred, George, Hermione, Luna and Draco. Everyone had seemed to turn out. The stands packed to the brim. Dumbledore watched with the rest of the teachers, his silver beard shining in the sunlight. McGonagall sat in her usual spot beside Creevey, her usual emerald robes replaced with one of a deep red. A Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

He drifted to the middle of the pitch, watching as Ginny once again manoeuvred her way towards goal. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the quaffle soared through the gold post. As she turned, she gave Katie a quick high five, a grin on her face.

Harry could only watch helplessly as a bludger collected with her stomach out of nowhere. Loud protests erupted from the majority of the crowd. Harry instinctively flew towards her as she swayed on her broomstick, clutching her middle. He could hear a loud cheer now circulating the stadium as Hooch awarded Gryffindor a penalty.

In the corner of his eye he could see the Slytherin beater raise his bat, his gaze locked on Ginny. Harry urged himself forward as he heard the bat connect with a bludger. Ginny remained completely oblivious to it, cowering forwards as she gasped for breath whilst attempting to keep on her broom.

"Ginny! Move!" Harry shouted, colours blurring together as he gathered speed. It was a race between him and the bludger. Sweat dripped from his brow as he pushed forwards, Ginny coming closer and closer. He swerved in front of her in the final moment, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the contact he received. The bludger smashed into his chest and he let out a low groan. "Shit." Harry breathed, clenching his jaw tightly. "Timeout!" He called as Hooch sailed past, awarding another penalty to Gryffindor.

At the sound of the whistle, they lowered to the ground. Ginny, with the assistance of Katie and Demelza.

"Filthy bloody bastards." Ron almost spat, his ears flaming red. "Are you alright, Gin?"

"Just dandy, Ron." Ginny's sarcasm never failed her. She leaned forward heavily, hands on knees. "I think I'm just winded."

"You'd be in the hospital wing if it weren't for Harry." Katie told her before directing her attention to Harry, "that was both very brave and very stupid."

"That about sums me up." Harry offered a little shrug. His chest thudded in pain and he could easily imagine the bruise that was currently forming. As they gathered their breath, the loudest chant of Gryffindor he had ever heard echoed throughout the stadium. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"Do you hear that?" Harry said, straightening his posture as he addressed the group. Sweaty faces gazed back at him. "That's for _us._" His green eyes glittered, "for Gryffindor." He met each and every one of their gazes as he put his hand in the middle. Ron's followed, as did the rest. "For Gryffindor." Harry repeated, his voice firm. He felt another shiver down his spine as his teammates echoed him. Harry watched as the team kicked off, resuming their positions. He stuck behind with Ginny and Ron.

As she mounted her broom, she sent Harry a look of gratitude before taking a shuddering breath, her jaw clenched tightly as she flew into the air. Ron followed suit, his blue eyes holding a steely resolve. For a moment after he left, Harry was a lone figure standing on the pitch. He allowed himself to completely hear and feel the magic that surrounded him. The sound was deafening. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face as he mounted his broom and kicked off.

When Katie had put away both penalties easily putting them up by 120 points, Harry felt as though every single pair of eyes were locked on him as he soared around the stadium.

"Looks like Potter's on the hunt for the snitch." Colin commented as Harry circled the stadium.

Harry felt his breath hitch as he spotted it. Floating near the commentary box. He shot forward, body lying flat on the broom. He ignored the pain in his chest, eyes intent on the glittering gold. The Slytherin seeker was slow to react and he flailed behind helplessly as Harry gained speed. He swerved and ducked as bludgers soared his way. His heart thudded in his chest loudly, adrenaline surging through him as the crowd's roar became the loudest yet. He ducked again as another bludger was sent his way, yet he never broke eye contact with the snitch.

When his right hand closed around it, he swear he felt the entire stadium shake. He pulled up sharply as he raised his hand to the crowd.

Everything from then on was a blur. His teammates soared towards him, forming one massive team hug as they sunk to the ground as one. As he untangled himself from the group, his eyes searched the pitch. Familiar and unfamiliar faces grinned back at him, clapping him on the back and shouting their congratulations. He craned his neck to see past the crowd that now swarmed them.

"Harry…" Ron gripped him by the forearm, his blue eyes alight with happiness. He nodded to his left and Harry followed his gaze. He met Hermione's beaming smile with one of his own, his arms outstretched as she jogged toward him. He caught her with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist. With not a care in the world to the school watching, she pressed her lips against his.

"Such a public display of affection." Harry commented as they broke apart, their breathing mingling together. His eyes sparkled madly as he smiled his crooked smile at her. She smiled back, her eyes reflecting the same happiness as his.

"Shut up, Harry." She leaned in again and captured his lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

They slowly made their way to Gryffindor Tower, hands swinging between them. They had hung back a bit after the game, quite content to see the rest of the team march the trophy to the castle. A party no doubt well underway in the Common Room.

He was still in his uniform as they ascended the stairs. People moved everywhere, students scurrying past as they clapped him on the back, broad grins on their faces.

"Great game, Harry!"

"Way to stick it to 'em!"

"Go Gryffindor!"

He smiled back, enjoying the happiness that his fellow students currently had. The castle had been in a stupor for a while and the new cheer was a welcome change. He caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her pulling her closer and slinging an arm around her shoulder. He couldn't forget that kiss on the pitch. She smiled, a knowing gleam to her eye.

"Do I have to go to the party?" Harry asked, a slight whine to his voice.

Hermione laughed, "I think your teammates would want to celebrate with you."

"They wouldn't even notice."

"You're the captain. I'm pretty sure they would."

Harry sighed dramatically.

"You don't want to celebrate with your teammates?" Hermione questioned, that gleam in her eye increasing.

"I'd rather celebrate with someone else. Somewhere else." He responded honestly.

"Is that so?" They had stopped walking, Hermione pushing him gently against the wall. They had veered off course, taking solace in a deserted corridor. Her hands rested on his hips, her head tilting to the side. The candle on the wall illuminated her face in a warm glow.

"Ahuh." Harry cupped her head in his hands, his thumb caressing her cheek. "A place where no one is looking for their lucky boxers, for one."

"That's a good start." Hermione conceded, her hand slowly made its way under his shirt, her touch sending a tingle down his spine. Her other hand hooked around the waistband of his pants, drawing him closer. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes darkening considerably. As he leant forward, voices sounded from around the corner.

Harry swore quietly at the interruption as Hermione stifled a little laugh. They turned in time to see Ginny emerge, Draco beside her.

The red heads eyes twinkled as she took them in. "You two look cosy, have we interrupted something?"

"Yes. You have." Harry was the one to reply. "Go away, please."

"Harry!" Hermione slapped at his shoulder gently, "don't be rude." She turned to Ginny, a smile on her face. "You've been to the hospital wing, then?"

"Yeah. Got the all clear." Ginny replied, "thanks for that, by the way. Apparently I would've been completely out of it had another one collected me." She sent Harry a smile.

"Gave me a heart attack." Hermione muttered, "only you would race a bludger and want to get hit by it."

"Yeah, well I felt like the game needed a little more excitement." He shrugged, "happy to oblige, really. Besides. I have this saving people thing. Really inconvenient at times but I just can't seem to help it." He added, a crooked grin on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, her lips curling up in amusement.

"And how's the bruise? That looked bloody painful." Draco said. He stood close to the youngest Weasley, their hands almost touching.

"Haven't had chance to look at it." Harry replied. He hadn't really given it a single thought since the game, too caught up with the excitement and then with Hermione. "Where were you two headed?"

"Nowhere." Ginny replied, a little too quickly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, grinning at the blush that crept across her cheeks."Nowhere?"

"Nowhere." She repeated. Draco stood silently to the side, unable to meet anyone's eye. "Draco was the only one nice enough to come to the hospital wing with me." She crossed her arms, "even my captain preferred to sneak away for a snog with his girlfriend than see if his seeker was ok."

"Have you _seen _the captain's girlfriend?" Harry pushed off the wall slowly, his crooked grin still in place. "You can't blame him for that, surely."

Ginny nodded, "that's true enough. I mean, he is batting way above his weight. She's way too hot for him."

"Way too hot." Harry agreed, laughing at the blush that coated Hermione's cheeks. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you going to come to the party?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "yeah. Can't let my brother get all the glory, can I?" She sent them a smirk before turning to Draco, her face softening considerably. Hermione tugged his hand forwards and they set off, offering Draco a wave goodbye and allowing them some privacy. They'd been walking for a few minutes before Ginny caught up with them. Harry raised an eyebrow at her which received a shove to the shoulder.

* * *

**R/R!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

The wind was fresh on his face as he ran around the lake. The early light of dawn illuminating the grounds in a gentle glow. His feet slowed to a walk as he straightened his posture, hands on hips as he breathed deeply. His hair stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat. The last couple of days had been challenging. The euphoria of wining Quidditch fading as the reality of the world beyond the walls dominated everyone's mind. The Prophet releasing article after article that painted a bleak war-ridden world. He was tired of seeing his own name within the articles, many asking the question. _'Where is our hero?'_

His eyes would flash each time he read it. His fingers tightening around the paper. He still had nightmares. Still saw Dimitri. He let out a tired sigh before sitting down heavily. His eyes were drawn to the sunrise, the gentle glow peaceful. He breathed deeply, his shoulders relaxing as he took in the sight before him. He didn't think he would ever tire of Hogwarts. The castle loomed, strong and solid. The lake before him quiet and still.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not hear him approach from behind and failed to hide his eyes widen in surprise.

Snape stood tall, his black cloak billowing behind him. Harry raised his eyes, tilting his head back to meet his gaze. The glow of the sun reflected in them and Harry noticed Snape glance away quickly.

"Good morning, Sir." Harry spoke, his tone light. He hadn't had much to do with Snape since that night. Not much time had transpired, but he felt that something between them had shifted.

Snape nodded, his eyes roaming around the lake. With what looked like an effort, he sat down beside him. Harry chewed his bottom lip, the silence between them growing as both remained silent. Harry sent a sideways glance and sighed.

"I wanted to say thank you for the other night." His gaze remained forward.

"I was doing my job." Snape replied, his tone devoid of any emotion.

Harry shrugged. "I know you were. I just wanted to say thank you anyway." He let out another sigh, mind drifting to the scene that Snape had walked in on.

"It will get better." His voice was softer than Harry imagined his voice could be.

"It's all I see." Harry stated quietly and he felt his composure falter. "I keep replaying it. Over and over. How he loomed over her like she was nothing other than a body." He picked at a blade of grass, "I keep hearing his neck crack as it hit the wall. How his body just crumpled beneath him." Another blade of grass. "How I literally saw the life go out of his eyes." He rested his hands on his legs, pulling them close to his chest. "And I keep thinking that's it because of me. All of it." He sighed, glad for the silence that he was met with. Although Snape didn't utter a word, Harry knew he was being heard. The knowledge of his mother's diary and their friendship had forced Harry to take a step back from his previous assumption of Snape. However unpleasant and mean. People are who they are because of their experiences. He was starting to get that now.

"I always thought you didn't like me because of my Dad." Harry started and he felt Snape's eyes on him. "But it was because of Mum. Because you used to be friends." He paused and voiced a thought that had been on his mind for months. For whatever reason, Harry had become convinced that Snape knew the Prophecy. Knew he was involved in some way.

"It was you. You were the one who heard the Prophecy. You wanted to keep them safe. To keep Mum safe. You knew Voldemort would pick them. Pick me." Harry released his grip on his legs and turned his gaze to Snape. He brushed back his fringe, exposing his scar. Snape eyes flickered, a noticeable flinch. However, when they locked eyes - their gazes held.

"You're one of the only ones who don't look at this scar in wonder. Because when you see it. You see her. The only reason I have it is because she isn't here. Because she died for me and you hate me for it. Hate me because I lived and she didn't." He breathed slowly, his voice quiet. "And as much as you hate this scar and what it's meant. As much as you hate that I'm here and she isn't. You do not hate it as much as I do. You do not resent it as much as I do. Even a madman who had literally no interest in the war used it to lure someone. Used my scar because it _means _something." He sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "But I do have it, and wishing that I didn't is futile. It isn't going to bring them back." He paused and took a deep breath. He felt a rush, his chest loosening with every word. For whatever reason, he wanted Snape to hear this. "You think I love it? Think I bask in it?" He sighed and felt his eyes prickle in the corners. "I'm terrified of it. I'm terrified that more people I love will be hurt. I'm terrified, every single day, that I am not good enough. That I am not strong enough to beat him." He took a shuddering breath and willed himself to keep his tears at bay. "But you know what? I'm so fucking tired of it. Tired of wishing I wasn't me." He ignored the look of surprise on Snape's face at his choice of words and carried on. "I am The-Boy-Who-Lived and that will never change. I figure it's time I started to accept that and what it means." A image of the Great Hall flashed before him, black envelopes landing in someones lap and their shocked faces as though paralysed with fear. Images of the Weasley's. So many in the Order. So many in danger. Students in the DA. Tonks and Remus. Luna and her father. Ginny. Draco. Ron. Hermione. And so many others. He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes burned brightly. "I'm not going down without a fight. I'm going to let him beat me down and hate the world. I won't let me manipulate the way I see the world." He felt his heart pound in his chest as each word left his mouth. His eyes becoming brighter with every passing second. "He's going to wish he chose another house that night. I might not ever have the power he has.I might not have the followers. But I have something he'll never have. Something that he has never had the strength to embrace. And that's why he won't win this war."

Snape remained silent, his eyes glued to his. Harry's chest rose and fell, his speech taking even him by surprise. He had not intended to go into such a rant. Had simply let the words out. Now, sitting in silence, Harry began to doubt how much he had shared. Only Hermione knew the extent of his feelings. Never did he imagine he would divulge so much information to Snape of all people. The man continue to sit silently, his face masking any feeling.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, breaking the connection. The rubbed his hands on his legs awkwardly and rose to stand. "I didn't mean too…" He offered a weak smile before turning and hurried away, cursing himself for being so stupid.

* * *

By the time he had made it to the tower, he had built himself into quite a frenzy. Hermione sat at the table, already dressed and ready for the day. She looked up at his hasty arrival.

"What's happened?"

"I happened." Harry muttered, running his hands through his hair. "Merlin, I am so stupid."

"That depends…" Hermione tried to lighten the mood, "what exactly are you referring too?"

"I am referring to me. Acting a pre-pubescent girl sharing my innermost thoughts and feelings with someone who has never shown the slightest inclination that they care to hear it." He shook his head as he paced.

"Harry, you need to relax. What are you talking about? Who did you talk too?" She tried to coax him to the seat beside her.

"Snape!"

"Snape?" Hermione's jaw dropped open in surprise. "You spoke to Snape? About what?"

"I got all bloody philosophical. I actually had verbal diarrhoea. I couldn't stop talking." Harry shut his eyes, wishing he could go back and keep his mouth shut. He sat down heavily, his head falling into his hands.

"Did he say anything?"

"Not a word. Nothing. He just _looked _at me."

"He _looked _at you?"

"Yes, Hermione. He sat there and he looked at me. And I ranted and raved like a complete lunatic about the war and my scar and Voldemort and my mum and my scar a bit more and he just sat there. And he looked at me."

"Maybe you surprised him?" Hermione offered, "you never talk to anyone about that…."

"I know. And of all people. I think Snape's the guy to talk to? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is _wrong _with you, Harry."

"I'm a moron." Harry muttered, a groan escaping him.

"You're a lot of things, Harry." Hermione reached out a hand to brush away his hair. "But moron isn't one of them."

Harry sighed, letting out a low breath. He leaned on one hand and looked at Hermione who smiled at him. He scent washing over him and instantly calming him. He shook his head again, ridding the scene from his mind and focused on the girl in front of him. "I think that book weighs more than you." Harry remarked mildly, his eyes taking in the enormity of the tomb in front of her, noting that it was Defense book that she was reading. He sighed, Snape had been typically vague about the whole affair which placed many students on edge, in particular, Hermione. She had continued to lose weight and work herself into exhaustion. She had taken a lot over the past couple of weeks, her exhaustion impacting her reflexes and strengths and although Harry had to admire her resilience and ability to keep getting up, he worried about the toll it was taking. He had tried talking to her about it a number of times but each time Hermione had deflected the conversation and assured him that she was fine. Yesterday morning she had awoken sick, her eyes red and puffy, a runny nose and nasally voice.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, straightening up and looking at her more intently. She had red rims around her eyes. "Did you get _any _sleep last night?"

"I'm ok." Hermione waved a hand casually. "I actually feel a lot better." She put some bravado in her voice that Harry didn't buy for one moment.

"I would be more inclined to believe you if you didn't sound like a pack a day smoker and had a perpetual stream running down your nose…" Harry replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You're being very dramatic this morning." Hermione muttered as she cleaned up her face.

"I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey." Harry ignored her remark.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. I have a study group this morning. Then I'm tutoring some 3rd years. Then we've got the DA."

"Nope. You don't. All cancelled. All of it."

"Harry…" Hermione sighed deeply.

"I'm serious, Hermione." Harry cut her off. "Now, I'm gonna take a shower and try and wash away whatever the hell it was that just happened between me and Snape. And then we. Together. Are going to the Hospital Wing. Where you'll be given a potion. Then, you'll be given instructions to _rest_. You know. Not do anything. For the rest of the day. And there is nothing you can say that'll change that. Ok?"

"Were you _this _chatty with Snape earlier?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow as Harry rose to stand. "No wonder he didn't say anything. You didn't give him the chance."

* * *

Later they were walking back to the tower, Madam Pomfrey having given Hermione a potion and strict orders of rest. Hermione was strangely cheerful on the walk back, her shoulders relaxed as she held his hand in hers it felt clammy in his hands and he tightened his grip.

As they walked through the portrait door, instead of heading to her own dorm, Hermione made for the boys staircase.

"Uh, Hermione. You know you're going to my room right?" Harry asked awkwardly, assuming the potion she'd been given had made her drowsy.

"Obviously." Hermione answered without looking back, Harry following close behind. "Madam Pomfrey told me I needed to rest." She continued as she walked up the flight of stairs. "And sleep."

"You don't like your own bed?"

"I prefer yours." Hermione replied, stepping through the door and taking a seat on his bed. She pulled off her shoes, a sigh escaping her lips. She raised her eyes and met his as he leant against the door casually, arms crossed.

"Are you going to sleep in your uniform?" Harry asked skeptically.

Hermione shook her head, hair falling across her face. "Of course I'm not." She sent him a grin. "My boyfriend is going to lend me some of his clothes."

"Is he now?" Harry slowly pushed off the doorframe.

"Ahuh." Hermione slid off her stockings. Harry couldn't help it as his eyes travelled down her bare legs and he swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat. "You don't mind that I sleep here do you?"

"Of course not." Harry cleared his throat as he plucked one of his Gryffindor tops and handed it to her, along with a pair of boxers.

"No snitches?" Hermione asked coyly as she received them, her brown eyes dancing.

"You're surprisingly cheerful, considering you've got an entire day ahead without studying." Harry remarked as he stepped forward. She stood barefoot in front of him, her white blouse unbuttoned and untucked from her skirt. There was something about the sight that was incredibly intimate.

"Must be that potion Pomfrey gave me." Hermione shrugged. She tilted her head at him thoughtfully. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Harry?"

"Incredibly." Harry admitted.

"I like that." Hermione stated as she passed by into the toilets to change. Harry waited patiently, tidying his bed. Hermione returned shortly after, sending him a smile. Harry's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her dressed in his clothes. She wore his shirt which came down to mid thigh, as she walked, Harry couldn't help as his eyes roamed down her bare legs. She sent him a knowing look which Harry returned with a roll of his eyes as she climbed into bed. Harry moved closer, pulling the blanket up and tucking her in neatly. With a wave of his wand, Harry produced a jug of water and glass. She watched his movements silently.

"Comfy?" Harry asked, his hand resting by her hip.

"Yep." Hermione nodded as she settled in. Harry watched as her eyes begin to droop. "Wake me up before the DA please."

"Just rest, Hermione." Harry said gently.

"And if you see Snape. Try not to rant and rave again."

"I'll try my best." Harry let out a light laugh. He watched her for a moment. Watched as her breathing slowed and evened out.

"Hermione?" His voice was soft, hesitant.

"Mmmm?"

"How come you prefer my bed?" He was curious to know. They were all the same.

Hermione shifted, burrowing her head into his pillow. Harry thought she'd fallen asleep until her voice reached him.

"Because it smells like you. It makes me feel safe."

He was about to reply when he noticed Hermione had drifted off. He felt his heart tug again and he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

* * *

As it was week before the start of exams, their timetables were very lax - allowing students the time to focus on particular subjects and prepare. His mind whirled again and again with his conversation with Snape. He relayed it to Ron during breakfast, cringing again at the memory.

"Bet he didn't expect that." Ron actually stopped what he was eating and gave him a bewildered look.

"You don't say…" Harry replied dryly. He had been shooting glances to the head table, concerned that the man in question would appear.

"Maybe you're catching what Hermione has…" Ron offered as an explanation, shrugging his shoulders.

"I almost wish that was the case." Harry said, "merlin it was painful." He raised his eyes and watched as Professor Mcgonagall made her way over to them.

"Good Morning, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley." She nodded to both before directing her attention to Harry. "Mr Potter, you're needed in the Headmaster's office."

Harry frowned, sending a confused glance to Ron, "have I forgotten a training?"

His head of house shook her head. "No, it isn't to do with your training. Come along. They're waiting for us."

Harry frowned again and remained sitting, "us?"

"If you'd stopped asking questions, Potter. You'd probably have your answers by now." She sighed in exasperation.

"Right." Harry sent her an apologetic look as she turned on her heel and made her way back to the doors. He swung his bag over his shoulder, sending Ron a shrug before rushing out after her.

"So, who are we meeting?" Harry asked as soon as they exited the Great Hall, his jog coming to a walk as he met her pace. "Is it someone from the Order? Is everything ok? What's going on?"

"Endless questions." Mcgonagall muttered.

"I'm a curious person." Harry replied. As they walked Harry noted Mcgonagall's mood. Although she usually stood upright and looked quite severe, she appeared more on edge than usual. It made Harry nervous and he racked his brains going through different scenarios. Before her knew it, they were ascending the stairs to Dumbledore's office. They paused in front of the mahogany door, Mcgonagall suddenly turning to Harry and eying him critically.

"Honestly, Potter." She looked at his half-done tie and rolled up sleeves.

"I also like to be comfortable." Harry answered her look by hurriedly doing up his tie and buttons. He noted as her gaze swept over his hair. "No chance there, M'am."

A thin smile flashed across her face before she turned to the door and knocked quickly three times.

As soon as they entered, Harry's eyes were drawn to the large man who stood by the desk. He knew him from pictures of the prophet but have never met the man before. His keen, yellowish eyes observed him from behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Harry." Dumbledore stepped forward and Harry's eyes flashed to him for the first time. "Let me introduce you to the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, a number of questions in his green eyes. He observed that both Dumbledore and McGonagall to stand aside, aloof almost and acting forcedly polite. The air in the room thick with tension. He forced a smile on his face as he gripped the outstretched hand of Scrimgeour, his eyes, as many others, automatically flicking to his forehead. His conversation with Snape coming to his mind. He wouldn't be ashamed. Not anymore.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry." His voice was rough and aged as he refocused his gaze. Harry merely smiled in response, his eyes falling to his Headmaster.

"What's going on, Sir?" He didn't want to beat around the bush. If his past experiences with other Minister's was anything to go by, he was rather weary.

"I just wanted to finally meet you." Scrimgeour answered before Dumbledore replied and Harry immediately took a dislike to him. Dumbledore's doors eyes, usually calm and light were weary. He observed the Minister with a cool disposition, something Harry had rarely witnessed. "Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were kind enough to accommodate my visit, It's the only time I could spare."

"I apologise if it's underwhelming, Sir. I'm not that interesting." Harry replied dryly. His eyes roamed the room and he focused on a younger wizard standing alone, quill and parchment in hand. Harry's eyebrows rose, disappearing behind his fringe. "You'd probably want to pop that away, too." He nodded to the wizard who blushed brightly under Harry's stare.

"Oh, don't mind Clive." The minister forced out a laugh that almost made Harry cringe at its falseness. The name also rang a bell in Harry's head although he couldn't put a finger to it. He frowned, lips thinning.

An awkward silence ensued as Harry glanced at the others, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I've been told that you're about to start exams, Harry. How's that going?" Scrimgeour asked, clearing his throat and breaking the silence.

"It's ok." Harry replied shortly.

"And you've just won the Quidditch Cup have you not?"

"Yep." Harry put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"Well, that must've been special. I was in Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts. Such great memories in this castle."

Harry nodded absently. He was looking at the Minister with interest. He had never met the man in person before and he struck an imposing figure. The complete opposite of the small and meek Fudge, Scrimgeour dominated the room, hard lines on his face and keen eyes.

"I know you aren't here to talk about my schooling, Sir." Harry replied, his voice low. He felt McGonggal stiffen beside him. "Why are you here?"

"I trust you've been following the news, Harry." Scrimgeour started and Harry nodded. "The Ministry has not experienced such difficult times since 15 years ago."

"Yes, Sir." Harry responded, his voice level. Calm. Controlled.

"You-Know-Who and his followers have wrecked havoc. Many families are in hiding, fearing for their lives. No one trusts their neighbours. Reports of missing people every day."

Harry merely nodded, he could sense the purpose of this visit coming. For weeks the Prophet had asked what their saviour was doing. Now they were calling on him. The Ministry needed a boost. Needed his support. His name. His scar.

"They are losing hope."

"They are losing hope in what, Sir? In the war? or the Ministry?" Harry's eyes flickered.

"Now, Harry…" Scrimgeour's voice changed and Harry glimpsed the real man behind the facade. "We want to let the world know you're still here. To give them hope that you are still with them."

"I have been labelled a liar, a cheat and a coward." Harry responded, voice terse as a lightbulb clicked on. He levelled the man, Clive with a bright eyed gaze. "Oh, I know who you are." Harry clicked his fingers as he remembered. "You wrote an article a couple of weeks ago, didn't you?" He watched as the man's face warmed, his neck reddening. "What was it called again?" Harry paused for a moment, tilting his head. "Ah, that's right. "Where's our Saviour Now? Catchy title. One of the better ones really."

"Harry…" Scrimgeour started only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Such a fickle place the Ministry. Last week I'm an arrogant coward, the next I am the hope the world needs?" His eyes flashed and he felt his magic tingle.

"I will not excuse the past errors the Ministry and the Prophet has made." Scrimgeour stated, his voice measured. The older man was used to getting his way and this meeting was not something he was accustomed too. The man drew a breath, lips thinning. "You are in a unique position, Mr. Potter. Your voice means something."

"My scar means something." Harry corrected him. "Not my voice. My voice has never meant anything to the Ministry. It is my scar and my scar alone that you need."

"The Wizarding world needs to know that you support us."

"But I don't support you." Harry replied shortly and he felt the room tense as one. "I do not support how you have handled this war. I do not support the treatment of magical creatures which have isolated a large percentage of those who could help to defeat him. I do not support fear mongering. I do not support you, Sir and I will not allow you to manipulate me to do so."

"You will deny innocent people hope that there will be an end to this war?" His voice had calculation written all over it. "That the Boy-Who-Lived is still here. Still fighting?"

"I will not deny them. But I will deny you, Sir." Harry's voice was cold. He turned his back, his eyes meeting his two Professor's who looked at him with pride. "May I be excused, Professor?"

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore responded. He didn't even pretend to keep the approval out of his voice, his blue eyes sparkling madly. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update. Please leave a review/feedback. I always enjoy reading them :) **


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Harry heard their voices before spotting them, they were seated in their usual nook in the library. Parchment and textbooks strewn in front of them. His mind a swirl of emotions, thrumming in his chest, his magic still tingling from his interaction with Scrimgeour. He had not practiced magic yet and had felt it build slowly over the past couple of days. It tingled at the slightest inclination, wanting an escape. The sensation made him both restless and uneasy. He had initially wanted to seek Hermione but reluctantly resisted the urge, knowing she needed the rest.

Harry knew there were whispers circulating around the castle that the Minister was here and had been spotted entering Dumbledore's office. He felt eyes on him as he wandered throughout the castle, on his way to the library. Whispers following him as he passed by.

He manoeuvred around the room, his footsteps light. Luna and Ron sat side by side, talking quietly and raising their eyes as he approached.

"Hi." Luna's voice was its usual and dreamy tone. She watched Harry quietly, her sky blue eyes calculating, weighing him up. "You look stressed."

"I am," Harry replied as he unbuttoned his shirt, rubbing his neck again whilst his head fell forward. He took a deep breath, running his hands through his long hair and pushing it back from his face. "But I'm ok. I'm being rather dramatic today." He plastered a smile on his face, "I like your earrings."

Luna smiled, "Thanks, Harry. They were a gift from my father." Her pale hand gently touched the earring.

Harry returned the smile. The mention of Luna's father reminded him of the Quibbler. His discussion with the minister weighed heavily on his mind and he straightened his back slightly. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as an idea entered his head.

"You ok, Harry?" Ron asked, bringing Harry out of his daze. "What did Dumbledore want?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, sorry. Miles away." He raised his eyes further and watched as Draco approached, Ginny following close behind.

"Have you heard the news?" Ginny asked, blue eyes bright. "The Minister is at the castle. Lavender just saw him leave Dumbledore's office, apparently looking very disgruntled." Her gaze rested on Harry, a knowing look in her eyes. "Anything you want to share, Harry?"

"What makes you think I have something to do with that?" Harry asked.

Ginny merely raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for an answer. The others followed suit.

"He wants a poster boy for the war effort." Harry told them, "and I said, no thank you." He paused, "maybe not as _politely _as that." He shrugged, sighing as they continued to look at him, clearly wanting him to provide more information. He reluctantly obliged. "Would you like a re-enactment?" He asked, having finished telling them all the details.

"If you wouldn't mind…" Ginny replied, grinning.

"So you essentially said 'up yours' to the minister of magic?" Draco asked, "in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"Yup." Harry shrugged, "I think they actually supported it to be honest." He sighed, frowning suddenly doubting his actions.

"You did the right thing." Ron told him, noting his change. "Just because they're mainstream, doesn't mean you need to oblige. And you're right - the way they've handled the war isn't good. Not to mention how they've treated you in the past…"

"There are other ways to show you're still around." Ginny added in support.

"I'm honestly quite surprised the minister didn't seek me out." Ron stated, hoping to ease the growing tension. "I'm clearly more photogenic than you."

Harry let out a low laugh, his shoulders relaxing. "I'll be sure to let him know you're willing and available."

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Ron nodded to him.

Harry shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. He turned to Draco who sat next to him, "how are things with you?"

Draco smiled, "I have officially been disowned by my parents."

"Congratulations?" Harry was hesitant. The last few months had become increasingly stressful for the Slytherin and quite recently, he had written to his family, telling them in no uncertain terms, that he would not bow down to their family pressure. That he would fight against Voldemort, not with him.

"It's ok, Harry." Draco answered his questioning gaze. "I'm fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He sent him a reassuring smile before his silver eyes landed on Ginny who was watching him in concern. She smiled back softy.

"I just worry about my mother," He added quietly, "she isn't a bad person… and I think she's trapped. Trapped by my father and her sister." He shook his head. "But I don't know how to help her."

"That isn't on you, Draco. You tried so hard to get her to see." Ginny spoke softly. Her red hair framed her face as she set her gaze on Draco. "I know it isn't the same. But when Percy was being more of an ass than he usually is, he wouldn't listen to anyone. Wasn't in a space where he could. He was so fixated on himself and his own worldview that he couldn't see where everyone else was coming from. Even if that did mean rejecting his entire family along the way."

Draco sighed, "I just hope she realises it before it's too late." He pulled out the paper from the morning, throwing it to the middle of the table. He glanced at Harry, "It isn't good news."

"When is it?" Harry was rhetorical. The paper depicted a burning house, the Dark Mark hovering above. He looked to Luna, his previous thought formulating once again in his mind. "Is your father still printing?"

"The odd edition." Luna nodded, "why?"

"Just asking." Harry smiled, before reaching for his bag and pulling out his work.

"Where's Granger?" Draco asked as Harry organised his things.

"Asleep I would imagine." Harry replied, "I took her to see Madam Pomfrey this morning. Gave her some potion and told her to rest."

"Pretty low odds on that happening." Ron muttered.

"I remain hopeful," Harry replied, although his tone said otherwise. "She was pretty drowsy when I left." He pulled open a transfiguration book, sighing heavily. A moment passed where all four stared mournfully at their books, silence in the air.

"We can do this." Draco attempted to sound excited as he mimicked Harry's actions.

* * *

His brows furrowed together as he climbed the stairs, noise coming from his room. He could hear Hermione's soft undertones, followed by that of a boys - maybe Neville's.

He entered the room, plate of food in hand to find Hermione perched in his bed, textbook resting on her knees as Neville quizzed her from a chair next to her.

"Are you serious?" Harry dumped his bag by the door as he approached. "Hermione…"

"I'm resting…" Hermione protested weakly, "I'm _in _bed."

"You're unbelievable." Harry muttered, placing the plate on the bedside table. He levelled Neville with a look. "You're not much better. Really, Neville?"

"Sorry, Harry. She's very persuasive." Neville replied. "I only wanted to pick up a book and she cornered me."

"I see." Harry plucked the book from her lap and snapped it shut quickly.

Hermione let out a slight huff, holding her knees to her chest. She sent him a small glare, her brown gaze restless.

"How are you feeling?" Harry shifted beside her, analysing her.

"Irritated." Hermione replied as she leant forward to take the book back. Harry moved it out of the way easily which resulted in another sigh.

"I meant physically, not emotionally." Harry responded, quirking an eyebrow as he assessed her. She did _look _better than before but was still too pale.

"Harry, honestly." Hermione sighed. "I'm ok. I slept for ages. I feel lots better."

"Can you eat something?" Harry asked, handing her the plate as Hermione nodded. She accepted it wordlessly and began eating.

"I'll leave you two to it, then." Neville stood up, book in hand. "I'll see you in the DA."

Hermione raised a hand in farewell, Neville sending Harry another helpless look as he exited the room.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked Hermione as the door closed behind Neville.

"No, Harry." Hermione sighed, "I'm not mad at you."

"You're sighing a lot." Harry commented as he sat opposite her, his back resting against one of the four posts as he watched Hermione eat. His long legs stretched out before him.

"You're asking a lot of questions. It's tiring." Hermione replied, her tone light. She lifted her gaze to meet his and immediately frowned. She tilted her head at him, "what's happened with you? You look weird."

"I look weird?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah. Something's off. What happened?" Hermione asked before her eyes narrowed, "you didn't actually talk to Snape again did you?"

"No, not Snape." Harry answered. "I did have a spur of the moment meeting with the Minister of Magic though. That was delightful."

"He came here?"

"He did." Harry nodded, "wanted me to be involved in the paper. Renew hope for the failing war effort."

"What did you say?" Hermione moved her plate beside her and shifted forward. The sheets fell away from her and exposed her bare legs.

"I said a lot of things." Harry answered, "you're right. I am _very _chatty today." He kicked his shoes off. "But basically, I said no thank you." He then relayed the conversation, Hermione listening intently.

"Ohhhhh, Harry!"

"Ahuh." Harry tugged his tie off, throwing it to the now vacant chair.

"What a day." Hermione commented, brown hair falling into her eyes.

"What a _morning,_" Harry glanced at his watch and set his eyes on her. She sat cross-legged opposite him, watching him quietly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, always tuned in to his moods, knowing something was clawing at him.

Harry sighed. "I feel bad about it. Not about him." He paused, searching for the right words. "About the bigger picture. We hear about what's happening out there, every day. We _know _we are losing this war. We _know _that people are feeling helpless and lost. And maybe I am someone who can do something… make a difference somehow." He groaned in frustration, his head resting on the post behind him. "Maybe I should've let him have a photo of me and my scar and let him be on his way. That's all he wanted. All he needed."

"You do make a difference." Hermione acknowledged, she chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "But, Harry. Even without your scar, you're special. I know you hold so much of what it all means on it, and I get that. I do. But…" She set her eyes on him. "You're so much more than that. Who you are. What you stand for. That's why people gravitate towards you." She paused, "stop giving your scar so much credit." She sent in a wry grin.

"Are you running a fever again?" Harry asked, leaning forward. Hermione swatted his hand away gently, her eyes soft. She laced their fingers together.

"I'm serious." Hermione stated, her voice still raspy.

"I know." Harry replied. His brain was already ticking over, one option in particular recurring in his thoughts. He sighed, "do you think I could just stay here for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I don't know.." Hermione shook her head, a serious expression on her face. "I mean. I really need to _rest, _Harry." Her mouth twitched slightly, betraying her.

"We can rest together, then." Harry replied, eyes twinkling.

"You see. Your mouth says rest." Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully, "but your eyes say something entirely different."

Harry let out a low chuckle. He moved forwards until his head rested on hers. Her golden eyes stared intently into his, and once again Harry marvelled at her. Harry raised a hand, curling his fingers around her chestnut brown hair. He tugged at it gently, brushing it behind her ear. "You are actually still warm." He commented quietly as his hand rested on the nape of her neck. She was still clammy.

Hermione let out a low breath, "at least my nose has stopped running."

"That's true." Harry conceded softly with a small smile. They stared at each other for a moment, that tether between them tugging gently. Harry closed his eyes, his heart that had been hammering throughout the morning finally settling to a calming rhythm. When he re-opened his eyes and met her gaze, there was no doubt that her words from earlier were spoken from her heart. No doubt that she had meant every single word she had uttered. Believed in him. He smiled at her, his eyes soft and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You need to eat." Harry moved to her plate and handed it back to her. She accepted it again, eyes soft as Harry settled in opposite her and opened up her textbook. "Now, what is..."

* * *

They weren't the first to arrive for the DA lesson, the room already buzzing with noise. He met Remus' gaze and made towards him, Hermione's hand clasped in his. Her hand was clammy and felt cold in his. He squeezed it gently. Ron followed behind quietly.

"You feeling ok?" Tonks stepped forward, eying Hermione in concern.

Hermione offered a weak smile and nodded. Her face was pale, a sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. She had insisted she come along, stating she would go 'stir-crazy' if she had to stay a moment longer in the dormitory. Harry had relented under the condition she merely observe the lesson. Harry pulled her forwards, his hands moving to her hips as he lifted her gently and put her on the table that rested against the wall. He rested a hand on her forehead and frowned again, his brows knitting together in worry.

"You're still rather hot." Harry commented.

"Now is hardly the time to flirt, Harry." Hermione offered, her voice still a tired rasp.

Harry let out a low laugh as he rolled the sleeves of her flannel shirt to her elbow, her skin hot to his touch. The oversized shirt making Hermione look even smaller than what she was. Harry's eyes scanned the room, students mingled around, a nervous energy filling the room.

Draco approached from the side, silver eyes gleaming at Hermione as he jumped up next to her. "Just a cold eh, Granger?" Draco commented mildly, grey eyes twinkling in amusement. Hermione sighed, sending him a glare. She had been insisting all week that it was a cold and not to worry.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione bumped him with her shoulder.

"I can't believe you took today off…" Malfoy continued, a smirk gracing his face. "I mean… of ALL days. So much revision lost…"

Harry laughed loudly as Draco continued, Hermione's eyes widening in worry. She sent Harry a look of accusation for making her rest.

"He's pulling your leg, Hermione." Harry told her, "you didn't lose out in the slightest."

"Or am I…?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're an idiot." Hermione muttered to which Draco merely grinned. Harry shook his head at the two, swivelling around to assess the growing crowd. He leaned back and Hermione's legs wrapped around his torso, ankles linking together. He frowned slightly, a slow realisation dawning on him.

"I haven't used magic yet." Harry told them.

Tonks turned to him, her eyes bright. "Do you feel as though you can?"

"It feels…" He struggled for the right word. "Restless. Almost unstable."

Remus nodded, "your body is still correcting the imbalance.

Harry shook his head, "is it safe for me to use?"

Remus and Tonks shared a glance, "it depends. Do you feel as though you can control it?" Tonks asked.

"I _think _so." Harry responded as he watched as more people entered the room. His hands rubbed circles absently on Hermione's calves. The skin like silk to touch. His eyes landing on a particular Ravenclaw. "Well… for the most part." He added. Since Harry had swung that right hook, Smith had remained quiet in the lessons. He was always on the outskirts of the wider group, watching and observing. He had managed to keep his snide comments to himself.

"He just has a face that's asking to be hit, doesn't he?" Ron followed his gaze.

"Ahuh…" Harry nodded before sighing. He could feel Hermione behind him, her laboured breath raspy. He turned around to face her. "You're not to do anything but watch." He asserted.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione nodded. "I won't lift a finger."

"Good." Harry flashed a grin.

* * *

The lesson went by as it normally did, Harry roaming around the room and offering help to those who needed it. Spells whipped back and forth, the room lighting up with all sorts of colours. He was standing next to a 4th year, helping them with a spell when the entire room suddenly quietened down. Confused, Harry raised his eyes and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing at the entrance, looking impossibly calm and serene. His blue gaze swept the room, eyes drinking in the students.

"Do not stop on my account." His voice carried throughout the room, he smiled at a young Hufflepuff. "Carry on, Jonathan." He urged the 3rd year who blushed a bright red at being addressed by the headmaster. Slowly, almost painfully the room began to move again and Harry made his way over to Dumbledore who had placed himself beside Hermione, the latter looking unsure of herself.

"Professor," Harry smiled at him.

"Harry." He nodded, his eyes once more roaming around the room. He appeared settled. A different picture to what Harry had experienced earlier in the morning.

"I'm sorry if my actions got you in trouble, sir." Harry told him, suddenly nervous.

Dumbledore shook his head, "alas, Harry. It was not, and shall not be the last time the Minster of Magic and I will disagree on certain matters. I think you handled yourself rather well and I apologise for the lack of warning. Apparently Rufus has such a tight schedule, he could not owl ahead to forewarn even myself that he would be attending the castle." He turned his head slightly and looked at Hermione, "you're feeling better I hope, Miss. Granger?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione responded, hastily pulling her hair up into a bun.

"And you rested? As per the recommendation of Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore continued to press. Harry watched the exchange with amusement.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, "Yes sir." She gestured to the room, "see, I'm not participating?"

"A small victory." Harry added lightly to which Hermione responded with a small glare. He sent her a lob-sided grin before he heard his name be called out. He sent both a smile before departing to offer help. The rest of the lesson sailed past, Harry shifting from person to person. The entry of Dumbledore spurring on the students to even higher standards. Sweat dripped from their brows as they wanted to show the older wizard their skill and talent. Dumbledore had continued to reside by Hermione, the latter relaxing as time progressed, shoulders slackening as she conversed with the headmaster.

As the session drew to a close, Harry watched as his students disperse with a sense of accomplishment. All had worn looks of achievement as they left the room, shouting thanks to him and to Tonks and Remus as they went. They mingled together, blue robes mixing in with red and green and yellow. There was a sense of camaraderie that hadn't been present at the beginning of the year but had slowly built over time. Lesson by lesson they had slowly pulled the barriers down. He turned to those who remained and smiled.

"People were switched on tonight." Tonks remarked.

Harry nodded, "might've had something to do with our special guest." He nodded to Dumbledore.

"Might've." Tonks conceded, eyes twinkling. "How's your magic feel?"

"The same." Harry shrugged, "restless."

With a grace Harry still didn't understand, Dumbledore hopped down from his position and pulled out his wand. "Would you like to practice, Harry?"

"What?" Harry was startled, he had never actually duelled with the headmaster before. Not in the sense of a one on one battle. The thought both terrified and thrilled him. "Right now?"

"No time like the present." Dumbledore answered and before Harry could utter a reply, created a shield that encased both of them.

Harry nodded, swallowing a large lump in his throat. He turned to the those who had stayed, seeking out Hermione who watched with amusement. She sent him a thumbs up, a grin playing across her lips. Ron, Draco, Ginny and Luna took up positions next to Hermione, settling in comfortably to watch the show. Harry rolled their eyes at them.

He glanced at Tonks and was reminded of his outburst. His magic tingled under his skin and he sighed. It pulsed in his veins, coursing through his blood. "What if it happens again?" He asked Dumbledore. "What if I can't control my magic?"

The older man merely smiled, "I am a very powerful wizard, Harry."

"Comforting to know, Sir." Harry murmured as he assumed his own position. He took a deep breath to steady his growing nerves. He had never really duelled in front of anyone before. When he was in training he would be alone with either Remus or Tonks, he never had an audience. And he felt kind of arrogant for thinking it, but DADA hardly counted. He could feel eyes on him as he breathed slowly and tried to block them out. His eyes honed in on Dumbledore and he slowly let his magic out. Slowly allowed his body to respond to the world around him. He watched Dumbledore's stance, his eyes.

Green eyes met blue and for a moment, silence ensued before that moment was broken. They moved at the same time, Dumbledore's sheer power, coupled with his accuracy forcing Harry to defend immediately. His body moved nimbly around the room. His own spells flowed through him only to be sent back his way a fraction later. In any other duel, with any other person Harry would have won. However, this was no ordinary person. The realisation that he was duelling with Albus Dumbledore spurred him on further and he let even more magic out. His entire body pulsed with adrenaline and he savoured the sensation. He allowed his body to take over, to trust his instincts. He reacted and responded to Dumbledore by following want his body wanted. Sweat gathered on his neck, hair slick. Irritatingly, Dumbledore appeared nonplussed. Serene as ever, Dumbledore pushed further and further, his power filling the whole room. Instead of shrinking away from it, Harry embraced it. A smile graced his face at the challenge, his eyes shining as bright a green as they ever had. His own magic thrummed loudly. He unleashed it, bit by bit, relishing in its escape.

30 minutes later they continued to duel, no one getting the upper hand. By this time, Harry's entire body was dripping in perspiration. His magic continued to flow and course through him, with no sign of lapsing. Harry did have a sense that Dumbledore was holding back a fraction.

"Shall we leave it there for tonight, Harry?" Dumbledore spoke quietly, completely unruffled by the whole ordeal. Not a hair out of place.

"You're not even a little bit sweaty?" Harry asked as they stopped, the dome surrounding them disappearing. "How is that physically possible?" He caught a water bottle that Ron threw at him and drank deeply.

Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Never mind that." He nodded, "you're well in control of your magic, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry still had adrenaline coursing through him. "That was amazing." He stated, "can we do that again sometime?"

"Of course..." Dumbledore let out a low chuckle, "It has been sometime in which I have felt a challenge." He sent Harry a smile, "thank you for letting an old man indulge." He turned to the rest of the group, "It was nice to see you all." He levelled Hermione with a kind smile, "do rest Miss. Granger."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione nodded, cheeks reddening.

"I look forward to seeing how well you go during your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam." He added mildly, smiling as they leaned forward expectantly, hoping for a clue as to what awaited. They didn't get the response they were after. "Goodnight." He sent Harry another smile before departing, Tonks and Remus following behind.

"That was bloody incredible." Ron jumped off the table.

"It felt incredible." Harry replied, almost hopping from one foot to the other. He felt so full of energy. "Wow." He shook his hair out of his eyes. "He didn't even look bothered at all. Look at me, completely drenched. He looked completely normal. His cheeks weren't even rosy."

"He's Dumbledore." Ginny stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"True enough." Harry strolled forward and stood between Hermione's legs. Hermione smiled at him, "pretty cool, huh?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "yeah. Pretty cool."

* * *

He sat by the fire, parchment strewn in front of him and Crookshanks purring in his lap. It was in the early hours of the morning, the only sound was the scratch of quill on paper. He had bundled up countless sheets, unhappy with them. He sighed, trying hard to articulate the thoughts that raged in his mind. He had taken Luna aside earlier and shared his idea. That he would write an open letter and the Quibbler would publish it for him. Luna loved the idea and encouraged him to write it as soon as he could.

He dipped his quill in the black ink, his movements slow and deliberate.

_To you, the people._

_I don't want to be a hero, a conquer, I do not want to rule anyone. The misery that is upon us now is but the passing of greed of those who fear the world and all it has to offer. We have the power to make this life free and beautiful, to make this life a wonderful adventure and to do away with hate and intolerance._

_Know that the people you have lost have not been lost in vain. Know that it is ok to be scared. I'm scared too. Know that I have been hurt and felt pain just as you. Know that as each day passes, I wish nothing more than for this war to end. We have encountered many defeats but that does not mean we are defeated._

_Darkness lingers and threatens, but it will not consume us. There is light in this world yet, remember that. _

_When this is all done and we look back on what we endured. When we read our history books that will tell this story, let it tell a story of how we united. How we stared death in the face and prevailed. That we were strong enough to let the light in. That we were brave enough to love in a time that was filled with hate and prejudice. _

He let out a low breath, his heart calm and content. He looked around the common room, a small smile gracing his face at the many memories this room offered and the wonder it instilled in him. His mind travelled back 5 years, the first of many life threatening adventures that he would embark on.

_I was 11 years old when I entered this world and it has captivated me ever since. Rather than the spells I have learnt, I have found that the most powerful magic is in the people I have met. These people have taught me that there are more important things in life, like friendship and bravery and love. _

_Be brave in this life, for we only have one chance. _

He dipped the quill back into the ink, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Hermione's face swam before him and his heart thrummed loudly. Her steadfast loyalty. Her honesty. Her courage and conviction. Her sheer goodness resonated with him once more.

_For all the darkness in this world. For all the pain and suffering. Everyday I am reminded that there is something worth fighting for. That there is something worth dying for. And for that, I am forever grateful. _

_Take courage and know that you are not alone, for the most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire. I am writing to tell you that mine burns brightly._

_Know that I will fight for you, with you and alongside you until I cannot fight anymore._

_Harry._

* * *

**_R/R :)_**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

They sat at the table together, Harry sitting by Hermione. She looked a lot better than she had yesterday, particularly after taking another bout of potions. He had loaded up her plate with fresh fruit which she accepted with only a little bit of reluctance.

"Who's writing to you?" Harry asked Hermione who was untying a scroll from an unfamiliar looking owl.

Hermione's cheeks blushed sightly, piquing Harry's interest even more. "It's from Victor." Hermione responded, smoothing the parchment down on the table.

"Krum?" Harry asked, his brows twisting. He glanced at Ron who was watching bemusedly. "Victor Krum? Ex-boyfriend Victor? Internationally acclaimed Quidditch player and Tri-wizard champion?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow slowly, "That's the guy. I thought you liked him?"

"Yeah, well. Things have changed." Harry shrugged his shoulders, noting how she did not deny he was an ex-boyfriend. "now it's weird."

"Why does it have to be weird? We've written to each other for ages." She was so casual about it.

He scrunched up his face, "Not a helpful fact, Hermione. He fancied you."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, "Merlin, Harry. We had like, one kiss. It was hardly a committed relationship."

"You kissed? Where? When?"

Hermione's eyes glittered slightly as she turned to him, the unread letter in front of her and a smile on her face. "Are you jealous, Harry?"

"Obviously."

"I've never seen you jealous before." Hermione continued, "interesting."

"You're enjoying me being jealous?" Harry asked. "That's cruel."

"I said it was interesting." Hermione corrected, "honestly. You don't need to be jealous. In fact, he was jealous of you… long before we even got together."

"Krum was jealous of Harry?" Ron asked, having been watching the interaction play out.

Hermione blushed slightly as she recalled the memory. "Yes. Well. Apparently even though I didn't realise it. I talked about Harry an awful lot. He didn't like that."

"Can't imagine he would." Ron stated, "can't imagine he'd be used to it either."

"Anyway…" Hermione drew the word out and returning her attention to Harry. "We've been writing about the war and what Durmstrang are experiencing. He's helping with some Order stuff."

"Hmmmm…" He still didn't love the idea but knew he could trust Hermione.

"Would you like to read the letter?" Her lips quirked into a smile. She knew he wasn't that bothered by it and she was enjoying it very much.

"Actually… Now that you've offered." Harry pretended to peer at the letter, enjoying the laughter that bubbled out of her. She leaned her head on his arm, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyelashes long.

"How are you feeling after last night?"

"Better." Harry responded, the duel with Dumbledore still fresh in his mind. "I don't feel as... unstable as I did."

Hermione nodded, "that's good."

"I think Dumbledore may have enjoyed it more than you, Harry." Ron commented, "I've never seen him like that before."

"Neither have I," Harry agreed. They turned their heads to the teachers table and spotted Dumbledore. The old wizard seemed lighter than usual, the lines on his face less noticeable as he spoke to Professor Sprout. "His power. It's... amazing. Every spell felt like a truck hurtling towards you." Harry reflected thoughtfully.

"You held your own, though." Ron told him. "Bloody hell."

Harry shook his head, "he was holding back. I gave it my all."

"He does at least 150 years on you. Or something like that." Ron grinned, "so not a bad effort."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Surprisingly. Ron is right." She smiled at the redhead. "You challenged each other, Harry. That's remarkable."

"You're both very biased." Harry spoke, piling more food onto Hermione plate who gave a dramatic sigh.

* * *

Harry walked the corridor alone, having just come from a meeting with the headmaster. An hour later, he emerged from the oval office with no more understanding than what he had when he entered it. Learning about Voldemort and his past was a whirlwind of experiences. His life, from childhood into adulthood saw him travel the world, searching and exploring ways to ensure his own immortality. The sheer power of him. Of his darkness and desire to rid the world of any light never ceased to take his breath away. He sighed, the weight of his letter to the Quibbler heavy in his pocket. He began doubting himself. Doubting his own ability to help people.

He was on his way to meet Hermione, with Harry persuading her to enjoy a free period with no study and to enjoy the outdoors and fresh air. His mind was so full he almost missed the little girl sitting in a small alcove. He stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on her. She was young, second year by the looks of it but the way she looked out of the window, you'd swear she was years older. It was her sniffling that drew Harry towards her. In a world of her own, she didn't notice him until he was standing right beside her.

Her hazel eyes widened in surpise as she took him in, a small _oh _escaping her lips. She hurriedly wiped her face with her sleeve, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Harry said softly. He eyed the Gryffindor tie she was and attempted to place her but failing. "I'm Harry."

The girl blushed, a faint tinge of red appearing on her cheeks. Her hair was a dark blonde and was pulled into a messy bun. She opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out, her eyes drifting back to the window. Her bag lay beside her, bursting at the seams with books. When her eyes met his, he was met with a loneliness that no 12 year old should feel.

"Nice spot you've got here." He said as he sat beside her, leaning back against the wall and looking outside. You could see Hagrid's hut - there was smoke billowing from the chimney. Not far from that you could see a cluster of students hovering around the giant. He glanced over at the girl and chuckled inwardly. She was watching him avidly, eyes wide and a look of absolute awe of her face.

"What's your name?"

"Leni."

Harry nodded, "and are you ok, Leni?"

The girl blushed, "I'm f...fine."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't dispute it as she was clearly not fine. They sat in silence for a while before Harry started talking, his eyes drifting over to Hagrid's hut again. "When I was your age. My best friend would find places like this. She would sit... most likely with a book." A smile graced his face as he remembered. "and read. Or just watch the world go by."

"How come?" Her voice was soft, curious.

"Because she was brilliant. Well. She still is brilliant." Harry replied, "but when you're brilliant and 12 years old. Sometimes it scares people. And they can say mean things. Hurtful things. So... she would come and sit. And breathe."

The girl nodded thoughtfully, "there's this boy in my potions class. He's from Slytherin. He's horrible." She scrunched up her nose in displeasure. "He always makes fun of me and teases me because I'm smarter than him. He calls me a 'know-it-all and suck up." She wiped at her eyes as a few tears leaked out. "And because I'm muggle-born. He says I'm dirty." She looked so lost and alone in that moment, Harry's heart clenched. A vivid imagine of a young Hermione flashed in front of him.

"There's nothing wrong with being muggle-born." Harry spoke quietly, "the girl who would sit and watch too? She's muggle-born and she's the most wonderful person I know."

"Hermione Granger." The girl nodded, sniffling a little. "She's your girlfriend." She blushed at the word.

Harry let out a light laugh, the sound echoing in the empty corridor. "Yes. She is now. Be she wasn't always. We've been best friends since I was 11. She's the smartest one in our year, far smarter than me. People used to call her a know-it-all, too." He tilted his head to the side, "you should be proud to be muggle-born. I know she is. My mother was one too." He nodded at her surprised look. "And she was rather brilliant as well. You should ask Professor Slughorn the next time you see him. Ask him about Lily Evans and see what he says."

The girl smiled at him, the sadness in her eyes fading. "You used to intimidate me." She said quietly, catching him off guard.

"But now?"

"You're pretty nice." She smiled tentatively, her eyes shooting up as a shadow appeared next to them. She blushed even brighter than before.

"There you are." Hermione's voice was light, eyes bright. Books bundled in her arms, wisps of hair framing her face. She had a sparkle to her eye that made Harry think she heard quite a lot of their conversation. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She looked at the girl, noting her red eyes and frowned. "Are you ok? Harry didn't make you cry did he?"

The girl let out a laugh, her shoulders slackening. "No. He's been really nice."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry said to Hermione, voice dry. He collected a number of her books, relieving her of some of the weight. "This is Leni." He nodded to the girl, "Leni this is Hermione."

The girl rolled her eyes at him, clearly gaining some of her confidence back. "Obviously." She turned her gaze to Hermione. "I think you're amazing."

Hermione's mouth gaped opened a little in genuine surprise. "Well.. Um. Thank you."

"Me and my friends talk about you all the time."

"You do?" Hermione was startled.

Leni nodded, "yeah. I mean. You're the smartest witch in the school." She looked at Harry and back at Hermione, eyes bright and full of energy.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Hermione responded with a slight smile.

"I'd have to agree with Leni here." Harry pitched in, laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You're biased." Hermione spoke his own words from earlier back to him and he grinned at her. She looked at the girl, "are you really ok, Leni?"

The girl nodded, "yeah. I am. Thanks." She sent Harry a smile as she picked up her bag from the floor. "I've got to go. I'm late for Charms.

"Let me write you a note." Hermione pulled out a loose sheet of parchment from her bag, producing a quill along with it. "Give that to Professor Flitwick." She handed it over, Leni accepting it was a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Hermione." She pocketed it, a smile on her face as she bade them farewell.

They watched her walk away quietly, her shoes clicking on the stone floor.

"So, how much did you hear of that?" Harry asked when she was out of sight, turning his attention to Hermione.

Hermione only grinned, "enough to make me really want to kiss you."

Harry laughed, "yeah?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, "but you're making me go outside to _enjoy the sunshine._"

"We can enjoy the sunshine another time." Harry waved his hand, "the emptiness of a classroom or a broom cupboard can be just as enjoyable if you have the right attitude." His eyes drifting down her body. Her blouse was loose, the first buttons undone as he sleeves were rolled to her forearms.

Hermione laughed, "Mmmmm... so romantic, Harry." She glanced at her wrist and noted the time, "come on." She started along the corridor, laughter bubbling out of her.

"It was after the Yule Ball happened. We were in the library."

"What was after the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"My first kiss." Hermione replied simply.

"I only just got that image out of my head." Harry sighed dramatically. "Thanks."

Hermione shook her head. "Well, I know all about your absolute disaster with Cho. Besides, it's pretty boring."

"Thanks for reminding me again." He said dryly, cringing at how wet Cho's tears felt.

Hermione laughed quietly, "anyway. It was ok." She shrugged. "We'd been studying. I was putting my books away and the next thing I know he's right there in front of me. And it kind of happened."

"No fireworks?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "no fireworks."

"Time didn't stand still?"

"Nope."

"Your heart didn't skip a beat?"

"Maybe a little…" She pondered a bit, a smirk playing across her face as Harry nudged her shoulder. She nudged back. They walked onwards, making for a nearby courtyard.

"Watch it, Granger." She laughed, moving in front of him so she was walking backwards. Her eyes were bright, alight with energy and she sported an easy relaxed smile that was rare. Her mouth was soft. It was one of Harry's favourite looks.

"You're giving me that look." Hermione said playfully.

"What look?"

"The 'I want to kiss you' look." Hermione replied, mimicking him. "You tilt your head slightly and you get this little lazy grin on your face. And your eyes. Always. Are on my lips."

"You have very kissable lips."

"Smooth, Harry. Smooth." Hermione laughed lightly, her shoulders lifting and falling. She turned again, walking forwards. They stepped out into the vacant area, Hermione gently placing her bag on the ground.

"What would I do next, then? After I have this look?" Harry asked, his bag joining hers on the ground.

"Mmmmm." Hermione pretended to ponder, "it depends where we are. Who's around." She leaned back against the stone wall casually, hands on her hips.

Harry turned on the spot, arms outstretched. "The sun is shining. So, tick. You're looking stunning. As always. And no one is around." He dropped his hands and watched her for a moment. She stared right back. "I think I know the next course of action." He moved forwards and with deliberate slowness, entwined his hands with hers. He pulled them up over her head and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth to him, a groan escaping her as she surrendered herself to him. He kissed her slowly, languidly and she responded in kind. Her hands gripping his tightly. He pulled back slightly, a lazy grin slipping onto his face at Hermione's hooded eyes. He released his grip on her hands, instead gripping her hips, rubbing gentle circles on her bare skin.

"I've wanted to this all day." she sighed, raising on her toes capturing his lips in another kiss. He smiled into it, her hands running through his hair.

"Yeah?" He leaned back casually, grinning.

"Ahhhuh." Another long, drawn out kiss. His hands roamed around her back. She arched into him, goosebumps appearing on her skin at his touch.

"Fireworks?"

"Thousands, Harry."

"Me too." He grinned at her, kissing her again and again.

"Your hair is getting pretty long." She commented, tugging at his hair gently, playing with the back. Harry nodded. It was the longest it had ever been. His head a mass of black, untamed curls sticking up in all directions.

"Might be time for a haircut?"

"And say goodbye to such luscious locks?" Hermione grinned at him.

"Another sacrifice." Harry responded lightly, "it does get in the way. I have to wear a bandana now to keep it out of my eyes. I feel like a ninja."

Hermione laughed, "a super cool ninja."

"Of course." Harry conceded.

"I could give you a haircut."

"Have you ever given anyone a haircut before?"

Hermione shrugged, "how hard can it be? I mean. No matter what I do, your hair will just stick up everywhere anyway."

"I've had some bad experiences with household haircuts."

"Please don't compare me too your aunt, Harry." Harry laughed, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Ok. Fine. I trust you. Just don't make me look like Flinch-Fletchey. That is not a good look."

"I'll do my best." Hermione grinned at him, shoulders slack.

"So I wrote something. For the Quibbler." Harry told her as he pulled away slightly. Her lips were red, plump and oddly, even more kissable than before.

"When?"

"Last night. I was going to give it to Luna…"

"You didn't?"

"Well. I wanted you to read it first." Harry said, "would you mind?"

"Of course not, Harry." Hermione smiled at him, "I'd love too." He nodded and reached into his bag. Hermione took it from his hands gently, whilst Harry sat down without a word. Hermione read quietly, pacing the courtyard, her lip caught between her teeth. Harry watched the ground, only raising his eyes when Hermione's shadow appeared in front of him.

"Friendship. Bravery." Her voice was soft. "And love."

"And love." Harry repeated as she sat down beside him. She was quiet, thoughtful, the letter held in her hands limply. Their shoulders brushed each other softly, barely touching.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I do." Harry replied easily, recalling their 1st year when Hermione had uttered those words. "11 year old Hermione was wise beyond her years." He sent her a grin, "I did add the last part." Hermione smiled at him, she looked back to the letter thoughtfully.

"This will make a difference, Harry."

"You really think so?"

"More than you realise." She raised her eyes to his, "this is going to give so much hope to people. The words you've used…it's beautiful…" She paused, "I'm really proud of you."

Harry nodded, a lump forming in his throat at the look she was giving him.

"I keep thinking… I couldn't love you any more than I already do." She spoke quietly, "But then. Every day. I fall in love with you all over again. Even more than before." She shifted closer to him. She breathed slowly and evenly, the angle of her jaw, sharp and defined.

Harry didn't respond, letting the quiet fill the courtyard. He felt closer to her than he had in a while. She had avoided talking about what was going on with her for so long and finally she was ready to share. He gripped her hands in his. She rubbed circles on his palms, her slender fingers soft. "The last couple of months. I know you've noticed. And you've been so patient with me." She started, voice soft. "And I know I can tell you anything. But I guess I struggled with it myself." She shook her head, "all my life, I've been the know-it-all. You know, the kid at school who never had any friends." Her voice was quiet. "I would watch everyone play together. I was so jealous. And I had my head in a book. I suppose the people in the books were my friends. Everything in my life was logical. Rational." She sighed, "And then I came here. I came here and I met you, Harry… and Ron and all that started to change." Her eyes remained downcast as she continued to talk. "You both challenged me to think differently. To accept that maybe knowing everything isn't the most important thing in the world. To let myself make mistakes. To be brave." She sighed heavily, tilting her head back and exposing her neck. When she raised her eyes to Harry, she wore an unfamiliar expression. It was laced with a vulnerability that she always kept hidden.

"Then the Ministry happened. For the first time, it was all very real to me. Before that it all kind of seemed…I don't know… separate. It was kind of always you who experienced the reality of it. I was just there in the background. It was the first time I felt really scared… And Dolohov" Her voice shuddered at the name. "When his spell struck me… Harry, it could've easily been another spell." Harry nodded, his stomach twisting at the thought.

"We all have scars. Some are just more visible than others, but it doesn't mean it isn't as painful." He responded thoughtfully. "What happened to you, and to the others at the ministry changed the way you look at things. Changed the way you respond to things. That's normal, Hermione."

"I'm scared, Harry. I'm scared that I'm not good enough. I'm scared that when it happens again, I'll freeze and I won't wake up next time. All my life, this is what I've prided myself on. To be smart. But magic doesn't work that way. It's instinctual. A lot of it can't be learnt in books. Watching you duel with Dumbledore reminded me of that, Harry. The way you moved. It was like watching a dance. You were so… fluid. So connected to your magic. My instinct isn't to feel. It's to think… to rationalise." She had let go of his hand whilst talking and had began twisting her hands together as she spoke, her shoulders tense.

"So, that's why you've been so…"

"Mad?" Hermione supplied lightly.

"I was going to say dedicated." Harry replied. "You need to look after yourself."

"I know. I just… I don't want to let anyone down."

He pulled her hands towards his, tracing her palm lightly. "Hermione. You're brilliant. But you're brilliant for a thousand different reasons. I didn't fall in love with you because you got a O in Arithmancy." He sent her a crooked grin. "I didn't fall in love with you because you colour co-ordinate your study schedule. Or because you can name all Minister's of Magic in chronological order. And Prime Minister's for that matter."

"Shut-up," Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"I fell in love with you, Hermione Granger." Harry continued, his crooked smile softening considerably. "Because you're kind and fierce. Because you're loyal and passionate." He tilted his head, "you're strong, Hermione. Don't doubt yourself. In all the moments when I thought we were done for. You were the one to pull through. Don't let one moment, one lapse change that." He raised a hand and softly held her chin, his eyes boring into hers. "Of all the people in the world I would want beside me, to fight with. I would chose you. Every single time."

"You would?" Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Harry nodded and gently brushed his lips against hers. "You bet."

"Likewise." Hermione smiled at him gently, her finger resting gently on his bottom lip. She pulled him to her and kissed him slowly, gentle and firm.

* * *

He walked slowly, footsteps light on the stone floor, eyes trained on his shoes. The day had gone by quickly, he had given Luna the letter, the Ravenclaw taking it with a smile and expressing that they hope to have an edition published in the coming days.

He was on his way to the library after a training when he heard a commotion from up ahead, his eyes lifting up in time to see two figures crowding around a person that was curled up on the floor, a large bulk of a person readying to lay a kick.

His magic sparked and he shot forward instinctively. "Hey!" he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wand. Two heads rose at his voice and Harry frowned. He couldn't make any of them out, their faces appearing blurry to his vision.

"Stop!" He continued moving forward and in the confusion on their appearance didn't see a figure coming from the side. His head throbbed as someone caught his jaw with so much force that he was knocked over, his wand clattering to the ground.

He swore loudly and scrambled quickly to his feet before they could pile on another punch. He dodged another jab, responding with a strike to his assailers stomach. They curled forward, a groan of pain escaping them. "Who are you?" Harry spat, even up close they appeared blurry having used some spell to prevent people from recognising them. His heart thrummed in his veins and the two figures slowly approached, cloaked and unrecognisable.

"We seek to purify the world." Said the person who had punched him.

"Are you serious?" Harry rolled his eyes, when was he going to catch a break. "So, you purify the world through ambushing students in empty corridors. All the while obscuring your own identity." He was biding time, their voice was distorted but there was something strangely familiar. He continually moved, aware that he was boxed in. His eyes narrowed as he took in the blonde hair of their victim. Draco lay unmoving on the floor.

"You will be punished. Mudbloods will not survive this war. Nor will any sympathisers. Or traitors." They ignored his remark but Harry could detect an edge of irritation in their voice.

"Merlin. You _are_ crazy." He tasted blood and belatedly realised his lip was cut open.

He sensed the person smirk. Twirling around their wand before pointing it at Harry, producing a stinging hex that hit his wrist. It was a poorly performed spell and he hardly responded to the impact.

"You're going to have to try a bit harder than that." Harry responded casually. "Who are you?"

"We serve the Dark Lord." A different voice. Feminine.

"I repeat. You're crazy." He glanced at Draco who had let out a quiet groan.

"He will restore our world to glory. He will rid the world of the taint that the muggle world has bought. He will embrace magic in the purest form." They sounded fanatical and Harry felt his magic continue to stir. He also felt incredibly irritated. They circled him, like predators and he felt an anxious tingle rise in him. He was very much outnumbered. Like a duel, he felt a strange sense of calm come over him. His mind was still. Every detail of the corridor locked into his mind.

"First of all. His name is Voldemort. Secondly, you realise that he is actually a half-blood, right?" His fingers twitched for his wand.

"He's the greatest wizard of all time." The first person responded in a hiss. There was a slight accent there. He went to punch Harry but he saw it coming. He caught their wrist and twisted sharply. They yelled out in pain, curse words echoing in the corridor. He put a knee in their back and turned to the other two before he even hit the floor.

"Disputable." Harry replied, dodging just in time as one of the others grabbed for him. He swung back his elbow connecting with their nose. He heard a satisfying crunch and pushed him back, his body falling to the floor with a loud thud. He was about to turn his attention to the last remaining one. He faked left, easily catching them in the ribs with a right jab. He stuck his foot out, tripping them over while laying another punch. He turned to Draco when he heard a spell being shouted from behind. It caught him between his shoulder blades and propelled him forward. A searing pain shot through him as he tumbled down, the wind taken out of him. He heard shouting and yelling and then hurried footsteps.

Someone grabbed his collar, pulling him awkwardly up and spoke into his ear, their hot breath on his neck."You're lucky it was only Malfoy we found here tonight." Then for good measure gave him an extra kick as he stumbled to his feet, forcing him down again. Their footsteps faded out, with new crisper ones becoming louder.

"Hey!" A voice called. A familiar voice. He looked up to see Hermione rush forward, her wand readied in her hand. "Harry!" She was by his side a moment later, confusion and worry written all over her face. "What on Earth… are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Harry grimaced, nodding instead to the direction of Draco. "Draco. He's hurt."

Hermione nodded, sucking in a deep breath and running to the end of the corridor. She knelt beside the Slytherin.

"Draco?" Hermione, "Draco can you hear me?" She placed a hand on his cheek, forcing it to her. Harry stumbled over, holding his stomach tenderly, collecting his wand which lay on the floor. He gasped when he saw Draco's face. His left eye was bloody, it closed shut and swollen. His lip cracked open.

"Shit." Harry swore softly.

"Hermione?" Draco's choked out, wincing. "Harry?"

"Yeah it's us." Hermione rested a hand on his arm, her voice calm and controlled. Soothing. "Hey, take it easy." She pushed him back gently as he tried to rise.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione asked Harry, eyes bright and alert. "Who was that?"

"I don't know!" Harry felt a spark of magic shoot through him as his anger flared. He lifted his head, the corridor still deserted and swore again. "I interrupted them and then they started in on me." He touched his lip and winced, "they had some spell, Hermione. I couldn't see them clearly. Even though they were right in front of me."

"They must've had a charm on." Hermione mused. "It blurs the vision and distorts their vocal cords. What were they doing?"

"Spreading the importance of purist supremacy." Harry muttered, suddenly and infinitely glad it was he, and not Hermione who had stumbled upon the fight. The idea of her walking in on that terrified him. She was a capable and brilliant witch, but to be so vastly outnumbered was scary. The last words spoken by his assailant echoed in his mind. Suddenly, Hermione was the one bloodied and bruised on the floor. He wished the image away and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Merlin…" Hermione breathed. She turned to Draco, "do you think you can stand? We need to get you to the hospital wing." She glanced at Harry, eyes drifting to his lip. "Both of you."

* * *

They sat in the hospital wing, Draco resting in a bed with Ginny propped in a chair next to him. Harry paced the floor, Hermione's eyes following him. Ron sat on a bed opposite, watching Draco and Ginny, a thoughtful look on his face. Madam Pomfrey had administered some treatment, expressing that he had suffered a concussions and severe bruising. She had also provided Hermione with one last potion, the latter accepting it wordlessly.

"They planned this, you know. This was pre-meditated." Hermione said, worry etched in her voice. She twisted her hands together.

"And you have no idea who they were?" Ginny asked, eyes switching from Draco to Harry.

Harry shook his head, racking his brains. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "There was _something_. But I can't quite… get it." His magic stirred as he felt his frustration rise. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing himself to calm. "They're injured though." Harry added, a small window of optimism filling him. "Maybe they'll come to the hospital wing?" Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't likely.

"I doubt it." Hermione sent him a sympathetic look. "They won't want any teachers knowing about that, surely. It'll be too obvious."

"Hermione's right." Ron said, "they won't risk it."

"Then they'll do a crap job of healing." Harry replied. He knew one definitely had a broken nose and believed another had a broken wrist. "Someone's got to notice."

Ginny was about to reply when the doors burst open. Snape entered, his cloak billowing behind him dramatically. Mcgonagall a step behind.

Harry avoided his gaze, eyes dropping to the floor. They hadn't spoken to each other since the previous morning and Harry still felt incredibly awkward about it.

His dark eyes rested on Malfoy, "what happened?"

"I got attacked. I don't know by who. They came out of nowhere."

"How do you fit into this, Mr. Potter?" McGonnagal asked.

"I just walked past by chance. There were three." Harry answered her, "Draco was already on the floor."

"Did you recognise any of them?"

"No. They used some spell. They were all blurry and their voices were distorted. One was a girl though." He paused, eyes darting to Snape. "They spoke about Voldemort, M'am. That _he will rid the world of the taint that the muggle world has bought._" He quoted them, eyes now drifting to Hermione. "That umm… _mudbloods will not survive this war. Nor will any sympathisers."_

"I see." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she processed the information, "you seemed to have sustained some injuries too." She noted his cut lip.

"I'm fine." He dismissed it with a shrug, "I… uh. May have broken someone's nose though. And a wrist."

His head of house sighed, "in the grand scheme of things, Harry. I think we can let that one go." She turned to Snape. "Particularly given the nature of the attack, the sentiments behind it and the injuries that Mr. Malfoy has received." Her lips were thin as she finished her sentence.

Snape nodded, his face grim. He suddenly looked older to Harry, the lines near his eyes creaking. "You will spend the night here." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Sir." Draco understood.

Snape looked to the others, addressing them all. "I think it's best we let Mr. Malfoy have his rest."

The three Gryffindor's nodded, Ginny resting her hand on his arm and squeezing gently. As Harry turned to leave, he caught the Slytherin's silver eyed gaze. A silent exchange passed between them, Harry sending a smile in response.

"I will inform other Heads of House and the Headmaster." She gave a tired sigh, "perhaps to look out for any unusual behaviour, or unexplained injuries." McGonnogal spoke as they exited the room.

"I will talk to my students." Snape's lips were thin as he looked at Harry. "Was there anything particularly remarkable about your assailants that you remember?"

"No, Sir." Harry shook his head. "They were cloaked. All black." He let out a sigh, "one had an accent though…But I can't place it."

Snape nodded, his expression thoughtful. He nodded to him briefly, mouth opening and closing as though wanting to say something more before thinking better of it. He gave them all a curt nod, "goodnight."

* * *

"You've both very quiet." Her voice was quiet, inquisitive. She moved above him, razor in hand. Clumps of black hair covered the floor. They were set up in his dormitory, Harry on a chair as Hermione moved around him. Ron lay on his back, tossing a quaffle in the air and catching it.

"Hmmm?"

"Ron. What's up?"

"Do you think they're in love?" He sat up in his bed, quaffle resting beside him.

"Ginny and Draco?" Hermione paused in her work, turning her attention to Ron.

"Yes." Ron frowned, "they seem... close."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. "What would you say if they were?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Well. I don't know. A Malfoy and a Weasley."

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Hermione replied.

Ron sighed, "is that a muggle reference?"

"Sorry. Yes." Hermione sent him an apologetic look. "It's a very famous story. About two star-crossed lovers. Their families are enemies." She frowned, "It doesn't actually end very well, though."

Ron sent her a dry look. "Thanks for that." He lay back down, a heavy sigh escaping him. "My family will die if they knew. She's 15. And's he's... Malfoy."

"Your family would come around eventually." Harry tried, "just like you did."

"Maybe..." He still sounded skeptical. He looked at Harry, eyes widening. "Wow."

"What?" Harry responded, "what's she done to my hair? Hermione?"

"I can see your face."

"You two are so dramatic." Hermione sighed, coming round to stand in front of Harry. "Let me admire my handiwork." She tilted her head thoughtfully as she assessed him. "Not bad if I do say so myself." She handed him a mirror, "thoughts?"

Harry took the mirror and was surprised by his reflection. Hermione had cut a lot shorter than usual upon his request. His scar no longer able to be hidden underneath a fringe. It sharpened his face, accentuating his jaw line and brightening his eyes. It still stuck up in all directions and was still messy.

"I think I might get you to give Aunt Petunia some tips." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione laughed and ignoring Ron's protests, pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

* * *

**A/N: I read every one of your reviews so please, keep them coming! :)**


End file.
